The Wedding Planner
by N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i
Summary: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great. Sasuke/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, nice to meet you all. It's my first fanfic, and I'm excited! I hope you like.**

**-squeals-**

* * *

Okay quick story info: 

Sasuke: 24

Sakura: 24

Naruto: 22

* * *

**Warnings**; Sasuke's thoughts might be a little black and white but why warn you about that xD Nothing much in here to warn about in this chappie.

* * *

**There will be more ages for other characters, later.**

Enjoy dear readers.

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

_By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i._

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

* * *

Aspirin.

He needed_ fucking_ aspirin.

She was chattering again—and this time there was no known earthly method of stopping her…

Usually a swift _'shut up'_ or a quiet _'Sakura, please'_ would suffice but this time she wouldn't let him get in a letter edge-wise let alone a simple syllable.

_It's not—_

"And we'll have Cherry Blossoms," She gushed continuing, "Or bleeding hearts! Have you ever seen them? They're absolutely exquisite Sasuke. They would make the occasion so… profound—"

—_that serious, you can't—I can't—_

She smiled, squealing at the mere thought of them actually—

"We should drape the ceilings in white angel's wings and even—"

He squeezed the bridge of his nose tightly between his fingers, barely—just barely—feeling the slow numbing effects on his budding headache.

Four months. It had only been four months.

_do this—to yourself—to me—_

She always jumped the gun… And by God, she was doing it again. This time with marriage.

The big elephant in the room—that Sasuke was trying to avoid—and would prefer to ignore its nagging presence. Until it started to come closer. And started to talk—about nonsensical things. He shuttered when the elephant he was picturing had pink hair and was sporting Sakura's face.

Marriage looked like Sakura?

"Sakura…" He sighed feeling his head's soreness amplify ten fold.

—_because it's not fair—_

"But Sasuke—Urgh, I'm not done. Can't you wait a minute?" She bit out harshly, a hard frown marring her smooth, pale face.

Eyes shooting open on his dysfunctional autopilot, victim to his ferocious instincts, he glared harder than usual, willing those insipid pair of lips to just shut up.

_To—us. _

He had heard enough of ponies and flowers and stickers… Or whatever the hell she was raving about.

Hey, it wasn't his fault he couldn't listen to high shrieking for too long until he began to 'Uchiha' filter it out.

"Besides, I got the wedding planner already. He's waiting right now! He's difficult to book because he's so occupied with all his high-end customers, but he made room for us! Can you believe that! By—"

We-ahhh—what! He? Shouldn't a wedding planner be some type of middle aged female phenomenon with no kids and an impossibly snooty personality? At least that was what he always pictured in a wedding planner anyways. Well a woman one, anyhow. How was a male one going to interact with them?

Wait.

What if he was a woman dressed like a man? Couldn't be—dear God.

He didn't want an _it_ strolling in with a high-pitched voice with thick thighs wedged in hot pants and—

"Hello, there! The great Uzumaki, Naruto at your service!" Sasuke blinked in disbelief at the man stationed in front of him. He never even saw him come in—too wrapped in his thoughts.

He looked him up in down conspicuously. He was short, tan and had blond with blue eyes. Like… Like a beach bunny disguised in a suit. This couldn't possibly be their wedding planner that she had chosen for them! He looked too unprofessional to be—well anything. Especially with him nervously scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh to suit. Sasuke was already displeased with the image painted in his line of vision and his odd behavior wasn't helping in the least. It was actually helping him dislike him even more—if that was even possible.

"What are you guys' names again? I…ahem…kinda forgot."

"Are you being serious?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. Yeah, was he?

"I just got off the phone with you not even fifteen minutes ago…" Sakura said breathless.

Hell no—this idiot could never plan their wedding—well Sakura's wedding—hell, he couldn't even form a rational, coherent sentence.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I talked to like three more clients after that so… Yea!" He finished weakly.

Honestly, he didn't quite understand what was so unique about him in the first place. He looked like an airbrushed model posing in one of those stupid Macy's commercial for the regular man—well Sasuke wasn't buying it. Literally.

He shamelessly posed the question once more—"You names—heheheh—please." He smiled a broad idiotic grin.

"It's your _job_ to remember our name's not ours! I know my name and I like it—very damn much actually—but I don't wanna spend my days repeating it to a person that I paying to NOT remember it!" Sakura practically screamed out in his face. It didn't seem to faze him much but he did noticeably shiver, his sixth sense detecting her manly strength. And I have to say I did _almost_ feel sorry for the small fellow. _Almost._

Rosemary—I mean Sakura—had a point.

Whoopty- fucking- do he had a tan. He was still plain to him—just abnormally loud and vibrant. He wasn't special enough to have so many prestigious customers swooning over him and his talents. Yeah—he might have been dressed in some nice pants—maybe—and maybe his eyes were really blue. He might have even been—Sasuke threw up in his mouth a little bit at the thought—cute. But there was one thing he was definitely certain of he was a complete and utter—

"Dobe."

The uneasy laughter died out in his throat in that particular instant, "What?" The rude reply smacked Sasuke in the face without a second to spare.

"You have the nerve to call me of all people a _dobe_?" He mocked angrily, pointing to his crisp suit his azure eyes cascaded with a blanket of unhinged anger.

Sasuke instantly raised an eyebrow becoming amused by the small man's small scrunched face, clearly irritated. He was proving to be more and more entertaining by the second.

"And if I did?" he instigated further only to investigate the man's emotions—see how far he could push him.

"Than I'm gonna kick that ten foot pole you seem to have lodged in your ass so fucking far that you'll be cleaning it first thing in the _fucking_ MORNING!" He finished face red from exasperation. His breathing seemed uncharacteristically heavy and Sasuke seemed to only to smirk harder.

"TEME!" So he does know Japanese after all.

Maybe planning _this_ wedding wouldn't be so horrible after all.

_And here the story begins of an incredibly beautiful tale of two dimwits who miraculously weather through heartache, happiness and love. Where the unreachable is reached there can only be a happy ending, right? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, that's absolute. _

_-Anonymous Writer._

_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review; they'll go straight to my fingers. _

_*smiles and nods furiously._

_**The Snow's Not**__** Beautiful Inc ©**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all your support. I love you guys so much :D

-Hugs tightly-

You guys inspired me to the bone, so I hope that you all had a great holiday season and are enjoying the New Year! 2011 baby(:

* * *

**More ages**-

**Hinata**: 22 [mentioned]

**Kiba**: 26

**Warnings**: Naruto's being a little too much like Naruto here. But nothing to be concerned about in this chappie either. ^_^

Enjoy my _lovely _readers (:

**P.S.S**. I own nothing besides my story plot. That you can never away from me T.T

* * *

Sorry for the delay, finals can be a bitch, ne? But without further a due… here is chapter 2.

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

_By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i._

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

* * *

"Naruto! Can you stop? I pretty sure I didn't call you to argue with my fiancé!"

_Fiancé_? Sasuke bit his tongue.

"It's Uzumaki-_san_ to you, thank you very much! I remind you we're not acquaintances." He whirled to her, harshly glaring. Flabbergasted, she didn't respond. From the moment she was introduced to him, she noted to herself that he was and always would be a mild pushover and she could get whatever she wanted out of him. He had yielded to her so far…

She eyed the triumphant smirk pasted on her boyfriend's face as Naruto directed his attention back to him a full growl emitting from the boy.

Sasuke.

She had only seen this side of him because of—Sasuke.

He brought out something feral from the man.

Why? Fuck that, how?

Sasuke turned away sighing, "Look, can you just take _that_ back to the store you found _it _and return _it_?"

"I'm not a toy!" Naruto screeched reaching new decibels to their virgin ears.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"HEY! If you don't want your head to roll down the isle then I suggest—"

"STOP!"

Naruto discontinued his statement, huffing out hot air, the remains reverberating in his personal space.

"Can we just quit with the _mindless_," She hardened her eyes at Naruto, "_pointless_, arguing?" She glared at Sasuke's back, disappointed with his behavior. Honestly, she had never seen him so bent out of shape by someone's mere presence before. It was mind boggling. Yeah, she knew Sasuke wasn't a 'people' person but this was talking it to pressing new level. Never had she seen a single person get a rise out of him in the past. Hell, she could barely get him to say hello in the afternoon. What was so different about him?

Sasuke was just irritated prior be something else. That had to be it. Sasuke wouldn't mercilessly tease someone without prior—well, ever.

"Can we just get to the planning?" She said breathlessly.

"Hn."

"Fine by me." Naruto threw an icy blue glare at Sasuke's back.

* * *

They were seated on the velvety suede couch leisurely while Naruto stood in front of the presumably antique, ridiculously expensive center table.

"Do you even _know _what type of wedding you want?" Naruto rolled his eyes ignoring Sasuke's impending scowl obviously focused in his direction.

Sakura shamefully blushed, her eyes avoiding Naruto's, her hands clutching her black cotton dress pants. "Well—n-not exactly…"

Naruto groaned, his gaze of frustration transferring to the white ceiling. He felt his head clambering to find a reason _not _to kill _this_ couple.

Not only were they extremely _rude._

_Sasuke._

They were extremely ditsy as well.

_Sakura. _

Something whispered in his ear solemnly. _"Do not kill them my son, for they know not what they do…"_

'God?' His eyes widened.

He guessed the higher spirit or the inner conscious was correct. He couldn't take their lives. It wasn't _his fault_ that they were idiots.

"What about you, princess?" Naruto sighed out condescendingly to the raven, lowering his gape back the couple.

Sakura looked worriedly at Sasuke, nervously eyeing her new fiancé skeptically. Her green eyes caught her boyfriend growling at the comment relentlessly, and grinding out, "FUCK. OFF."

"I guess that means _no_ in bastard." Naruto nodded, blue eyes scanning Sakura's small hands shaking hands as she crossed her legs.

_The hell was her problem?_ Naruto raised an eyebrow curiosity stirring deep within him. She looked as if she didn't want Sasuke to speak to Naruto regarding the matter. It made Naruto wonder if Sasuke was just infuriated at him as a person—or he just didn't wanna tie the knot with this hussy.

Then it dawned on him… that it could be both…

"Do you want a garden wedding, an elopement, a white wedding? What am I working with?"

Sakura stole a glance at the impassive Sasuke before replying, "We're not sure…" She whispered. All the ideas she conveyed earlier to Sasuke all of a sudden faded away or either seemed…childish.

"Oh?" Naruto said coolly, "So, I have a strong foundation to create absolutely—nothing?" Naruto's eyes faded to a frosty uncaring winter, eyes going between emerald and ebony.

"Are you serious? I come here to _help _arrange the wedding with you to find out you—a young well-organized, ambitious woman can't take initiative on her own damn wedding. What do you expect me to do? Fucking pull _your wedding _out of _my ass? _I believe you're mistaking my job for something's my job to create your perfect dream wedding, not mine."

Sakura lowered her head, uncrossed her legs, and kneaded her hands on the cloth of her pants.

Naruto continued but not before scoffing, "Tell me why exactly you even want to marry Frosty the Snowman, again?" Naruto eyes rolled his eyes, once more, "Besides that the fact that it will permanently be a winter wonderland in your household—and that your kids will _love _it…" Naruto internally flinched at the thought that the two could actually reproduce children. One thought simmered in his brain—those would be some ugly _ass_ kids.

It wasn't the fact that they were ugly—just an ugly couple.

Their children would be cute with other people…

Then again, Naruto didn't think Sasuke would even touch anyone—not even himself. The thought was stifling but not far off.

"Well I-I l-love him." She stuttered out taking a bite on her thin lips. She swore that she heard a small scoff from Sasuke but locked it away in her head for later. She couldn't deal with it for now.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, his face scrunching the nerves of his brain pulse, distressed. Was she being serious? Come on. Like hadn't heard that one before for numerous customers—that ended up never reaching the altar. Not that it bothered him. Hey, he still got paid, at the end of the day that was all that mattered. People loved a lot of things. He loved ramen. The way it smelled… The way it tasted… The way the shimmering glistening of the hot broth tickled his senses—right before he devoured it.

Naruto wasn't really seeing how it related… Wait, yah, he loved it—but not enough to keep it around. No matter how hard he tried and how much he longed for its presence, it _still_ managed to reach his gut, damn it.

"You love the way him as a person or you love how he looks say—on your arm?" Naruto's azure eyes expectantly gazed into her mortified expression. Her bottom lip quivered between her white teeth as she didn't reply only clutching her pants tighter. "Well, figures you couldn't answer that. How about a question that you should be able to answer? How long have you guys even been together?" Naruto deadpanned.

She slightly trembled, not bothering to look at a complying Sasuke.

"F-four months."

Naruto's glance switched to an innocent, blank, black stare from the gorgeous Uchiha. For the first time, Naruto really _saw _Sasuke's face, like really saw him. The way his bangs tangoed into his dark, lovely enchanting eyes, was so enticing. His hair was by far the most interesting that Naruto had ever seen—the soft spikes grazed his neck, his bangs cascaded his strong jaw. His full lips were parted in thought, his mind contorting around Naruto's mind numbing rationale for _chewing _Sakura _out_. He wasn't even hot or handsome like some would say, he was _beautiful. _Naruto noted how his pale flawless skin, stretched over his tall, lean muscular figure. Immediately, Naruto's mind traveled to forbidden valleys mind—like what the Uchiha could look like without all the business suit attire—if he was as perfect with the clothes, as he was without them. Naruto immediately shook the thought off as—inappropriate for his line of work—and the occasion. His girlfriend was kind of sitting…right there. What a trip it would be if she found out where_ his_ mind was _traveling. _

The Uchiha's left arm was flung carelessly on the top of the love seat sofa and his legs were gaped open.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, as their gaze deepened. There was something metamorphosing between them that felt as it held prevailing powers, enough to shape ancient ruins or bare victorious flags in the heat of war—something close to _completeness_. The blond's spine tingled at the eerie sensation of wholeness coiling in the pit of his stomach like none that had ever plagued his body.

_Like no one had before._

_Can't—Can't… I—can't—we can't._

In Naruto Sasuke felt the flickering bond of everything he thought he could possibly need in a person.

Sasuke slowly blinked, stepping back from the teetering brink of the edge that his mind had unknowingly brought him to. He breathed back out, opening his eyes again to soft baby blues that was filled with… Determination and ambition. Which was all new to him.

He had to admit, he scrambled a good pep talk for a dobe.

Sakura lifted her hand, and brushed her hair behind her ears, thoughtfully. He could practically feel Sakura imploding with aspiration. It was… surprising. Naruto had successfully burned additional work ethic into her.

"Four months? Is that like some sort of accomplishment for individuals such as yourselves?" Naruto mocked quietly, releasing air out, then grimacing 'painfully.'

A smirk curled onto Sasuke's lips. This was his sentiment exactly. Four months didn't warrant marriage, and Sakura was quite aware of that factor but obviously still persisted her dream wedding of with him, no matter the cost. The cost being his _pride_, his _sanity_ and worst of all his _freedom_.

Even though Sasuke hated marriage and all her demanding principles he commended it-Naruto-for potentially and _probably_ only momentarily instilled some sense into the pink haired troll doll. Ahem, woman.

Naruto's gaze returned back to Sakura his look of enlightenment fading.

"When you have some _legitimate _wedding ideas, you can call me."

Naruto removed himself from the house, in that instant, Sasuke decided for certain this time that having _the_ 'wedding planner' around _wouldn't _be such a horrible idea.

* * *

Swallowed into the alluring black entertained by the hot dancing stars behind his eye lids he snuggled closer into the pure white pillow content with his peaceful slumber. Tired from meeting his countless amounts of clients and dealing with countless amounts of complaints—Naruto surely fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

His blackberry howled into the night and Naruto subconsciously growled. Turning away from the angry screeching of the ring, irritated he groaned snatching at the phone.

Naruto thought that Sakura was bugging her with one of her 'bright' wedding ideas at twelve in the morning, so he decided he was going to politely tell her that he would fully listen to all her plans tomorrow—in daylight.

"What do you want—and why are you bothering me before daylight?"

That didn't come out as politely as he would have hoped. Well, you could give him a medal for trying.

"N-Naruto?" The voice hesitantly whispered into the line.

"Wait," Naruto shifted onto his elbows, squinting his tired eyes, barely opening them.

"Who _is_ this?" He groggily asked.

"Kiba."

"_God_, what do you want?" Never in his life had Naruto been _so disgusted_ by a human being. The Kiba-man on the phone practically was a dog. He sniffed, ate, and walked like his damn dog. Not to mention he wasn't far from the look department from his dog either. Naruto never claimed to be a Steven Hawking or an Albert Einstein but he was positive fangs didn't belong on a normal human being. He treated the dog better than his own fiancé, which was saying volumes. Why Hinata wanted to marry such a disgusting creature was beyond him, but he was aiding the organization of their upcoming marriage because she was an excellent, long time friend… Okay okay, both the Inuzuka and the Hyuuga family were paying him shit loads to follow through with the process. Now come on, no matter how much he found the man to be repulsive with the Hiashi waving three million in your face would you say no? Didn't think so.

Besides, Naruto had already planned their wedding gift to give to them for the reception portion. Standards already informed him that he should only get one gift.

A dog food bowl.

And it wasn't for the dog.

Kiba couldn't mistake it for the dog with his name on it.

"It's an emergency. I need you over in five." The canine man hung up shortly after.

* * *

"What could you _possibly_ need?" Naruto groaned rubbing his sensitive blue eyes roughly. His bright blond hair looked similar to a leeward side of a mountain, or a disproportionately used side of large eraser. It wasn't his specialty entering other's homes while looking so poorly dressed, but it was Kiba and Hinata wasn't present so he didn't even bother changing out of his loosely fitting Target bought black t-shirt. _He_ certainly wasn't worth it.

He walked into the small show room located past the living space on the second floor of Inuzuka home. The second pair of lights was flipped on when he arrived instead of the energy devouring fluorescent bulbs. Naruto was thankful for the soft blue setting rather the blinding light that would threaten to keep him awake for an estimated three days.

"It's about wedding… set backs. Ya know?" Kiba whispered, creeping up on Naruto from behind.

"Whatever are you speaking about? And _why_ in the hell are you whispering?" Naruto replied frustrated, pulling up his Spongebob and Patrick pajama bottoms closer to his waist like Steve Urkel, the weariness of sleepiness making it feel like they were slipping to his ankles.

He turned to look at the canine suspiciously as he scratched his mane of auburn locks apprehensively.

"Spill it! I haven't got all night **dog** boy! I have to get my beauty rest considering I have to up and about in six hours! You are _wasting _my time!" Naruto covered his eyes, groaning.

Kiba took time to whisper back during Naruto's hissy-fit-rant. "Akamaru peed on the dress."

"Oh, I—that mutt did WHAT!" Naruto scrambled to face Kiba grabbing the taller man by the night shirt tightly.

"How did that _happen, Kiba_? How did you let that… urinating…_shit pit_ near the dress? It's _Jovani_! Do you know how much I spent on that dress! How many _FUCKING_ STRINGS I PULLED? " The blond hysterically ranted to the man, tears glistening in the corners of azure eyes.

Kiba's eyes widened, "Shush! Hinata doesn't know, so keep it down..." He lightly shook the smaller man trying to make him calm and prevent him from waking the unaware fiancé from her peaceful slumber.

"Kibaaaaa…" Naruto whined quietly, "How?"

"I thought I closed the door but he still got into the room! It wasn't my fault. I just smelled the foul odor when I entered the room and I assumed that…that's what happened… _Then_ I saw the stain." Kiba sighed.

"With your sense of smell—you should have smelled it when it happened…" Naruto unattached his petite fingers from Kiba's now crinkled clothing, placing his right hand on his forehead, the other planted on his hip. He walked away slowly repeating, 'Oh, God.'

"What are we gonna-gonna do?" Kiba quietly muttered, minding Naruto's mental state bearing in mind of the personally designed dress's current state.

"What are you gonna do? Who cares about what you're gonna do! The question is—_what am __I__ gonna do_? This is all on _my_ head!" Naruto snapped, returning back to his former position of thinking of ways to remedy the situation.

Kiba jerked at the ferocity of the statement but remained quiet standing on the cold tile without another word leaving the show room silent.

"I got it! I'll get another one of a better brand but it'll look the same!" Blue eyes illuminated at the idea as he tossed his fist into his palm.

"Couldn't we just clean it?"

"_Hell_ no. I'll be crying _even harder_ at the wedding knowing that she was dressed in something so beautiful that once drenched in poisonous pee by your _lame_ brain dog that wasn't smart enough to know that the satin and batiste _wasn't_ the front lawn." Naruto quipped, turning away from Kiba once more, "HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Grow a brain Kiba, and _then_ share it with your dog. Now enough, we have to dispose of that dress before Hinata finds out. Oh, and Kiba, the next dress is staying at _my_ house."

* * *

"Stuff it in! God, Kiba use your _fucking _arms!" Naruto pounced on the stained dress in the alley dumpster vehemently, pushing the bushy dress further in.

"I am pushing, Goddamnit!" Kiba coiled the end of the dress and shoved it with the remainder of the dress in the large garbage container.

"Is it all of that?" Naruto huffed, bent over trying to balance onto of the mounds of trash.

In the cover of the sapphire night, glistening stars, being masked by the horrid scent radiating from the trash beneath him, Naruto heaved, hopping off the disposed dress with the help of Kiba yanking toward the murky ground. With a squeak of his sneakers, Naruto reached to the lid of the dumpster and shut it, so no eyes wandered to the hundred of thousand dollar dress. He was aware that this wasn't the best idea, but he had to rid of it somehow and at one in the morning, this was all his brain could muster.

"This was your _bright_ idea?" Kiba harshly said.

Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes at the brunette, "I can't exactly leave the dress in the trash at your residence with that _snoopy_ Russian butler of yours surveying the house all hours of the day. I swear if he found it, he'd probably shoot us execution style." Naruto stereotypically stated, rather indignantly.

"Naruto…" Kiba growled.

"What? I don't like the way he looks at me. Gives me chills." He huffed.

Sudden whirls of red, blue, white lights neared them. The police were doing rounds! They must have been causing too much noise!

"Run!" Naruto squeaked, rushing towards the opposite exit of the dark alley way.

Kiba scrambled pulling the Cadillac car keys from his pocket in a scurry, "What about the car!"

"Leave it!" Naruto continued running ahead of Kiba as they spilt the scene like they were convicted criminals.

* * *

It was six in the morning, and Naruto had been up all night. He had heard of Kiba's mishap with Hinata's wedding dress, successfully disposed of five miles from Kiba's Beverly Hills home, and accomplished beating the police to his home which was at least a mile going the other way.

He was soooo tired.

He had spent the last three hours searching online for the "perfect dress" to email to Kiba for approval then make specials calls to receive the dress through air mail for next day delivery thanks to his French friend Rousseau.

He couldn't believe in an hour and a half that he had to be prepared to visit his first customer that he had scheduled for today.

He sighed, scrolling on the webpage of his laptop leisurely, tired cerulean eyes roaming.

Then he saw it! Hinata's sapphire locks and pale skin would look flawless against this particular flowing strapless dress. He quickly snatched his phone to contact Kiba when it was already ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto warily answered.

"Naruto?" Sakura chirped happily.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Naruto slightly felt a twinge of guilt for being a little harsh on her last night. She wasn't a bad person, just a little misguided per say. The way Sasuke's perfect lips coiled into a serene smirk almost justified him continuing to unleash the barrage of insults to the pink haired woman. He tried to shake it off the pleasant memory of Sasuke's amused face. "Look, sorry about yesterday. I had no right to… attack you like that…" Naruto bit his tongue knowing that _his apologies_ were far and in-between. Especially when he knew that this one wasn't the _most _sincere one he had ever given.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. Besides you were right…I called you to discuss an imaginary wedding plan which was a _huge_ waste of time on my part… and _yours_. And for that I apologize." She giggled harmlessly on the other line causing Naruto to sport a small smile on his beautiful pinks lips at her humble clemency.

"It's alright!"

"Great, besides, I thought about what you said and I'm pretty sure I know what I want." The confidence exuded on the phone shocked Naruto as he remembered her choked demeanor last night.

"Can I bring it over and show you?"

"Sure, Sakura. I'll text you my address and you can bring it over tonight at seven?"

"That sounds _great_, Naruto."

Naruto broke out into a full fledged smile. "Good, I'll see you then."

"Alright. Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much." He could hear her genuine grin on the face which increased his own as well if that was even possible.

"You're welcome, Sakura."

* * *

Expecting Sakura, Naruto remained on his couch, filling out paperwork keeping his work netbook handy. Fighting back his tiredness, he listened for the knock at the door and hopped up when heard it across the elaborate foyer. He flipped the lower lock, and opened the door hurriedly finding himself joyful knowing that Sakura was on the other side of the door. Maybe they would have a beautiful relationship one day and be the best of friends. He couldn't say the same for him and _that _teme. That was for sure.

With a bright smile, he pulled the door back ecstatically, "Hey Saku-" Naruto's brilliant grin faded, and flipped into deep scowl as his eyes hardened into a cold glare.

_Sasuke _stood erect at the door, peering down on Naruto with unfeeling ebony eyes, his stoic mask never faltering once. His crisp Armani suit was tailored accurately to his broad shoulders, and immaculate body. Naruto relished at how a _teme_ like Sasuke could look so… _good_.

Naruto thrust the door back to lock it once more but Sasuke wedged his foot in the door frame, growling and grabbing the door. Naruto propelled the door further with his shoulder maintaining his vice grip on the door, bracing his bare feet to the ground, clenching his teeth firmly.

"Open the door _usuratonkatchi!"_

"Hellllll no! Get away from my house, you _bastard_! Where's Sakura?" He shoved harder only have to have Sasuke emit equal strength but his stance was slipping on the smooth floor.

"She couldn't come because she's still working, so she gave me the wedding scheme, you _idiot_!"

Naruto never thought his day couldn't get any worse, than having the person he despised the most enter his sanctuary.

"Now that you know that I have a legitimate reason besides just invasion of your privacy, won't you let me in, stupid?"

…_Did he have to?_

* * *

_Again, stupidity shone through the pounding and aching lining their hearts, lining their souls. The other knew he couldn't deny them other much longer as the puzzle piece will eventually long for its belonging. And when it does, everything will fall into place. For as long as we can all remember, __this__ house is where all the havoc started… Who knew it would be in a pit of loneliness that you found your own puzzle piece? _

_-Anonymous Writer_

* * *

_lol, that damn anonymous writer keeps showing up on my page dropping hints. By God how do I get rid of it?(x_

_Oooooo, will Naruto let Sasuke come in? haha, I dunno. You have to stay tuned to find out that detail._

_But thanks for reading, __**review**__? it would be greatly appreciated._

_Ja ne!_

* * *

_**The Snow's Not **__**Beautiful Inc ©**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey! Hey! Hey!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer hard drive died the night _chynna18rawrr_ asked me to update. It was hell to get all my shit back. And I had been going through things I'd rather not speak of and that I would never wish on anyone. ):

But I'm back now and I promise on my bitchy three kitties, that I will regularly update from here. Besides, it's summer! Haha.

Oo, _chynna18rawrr_ if you're reading, this is for youuuuuu(:

Sorry, I couldn't get it in April or May.

* * *

Warnings: Sasuke and Naruto have potty mouths this chapter. Oh, sasunaru action! [is that even a warning?]

* * *

**P.S.|** There will be no SASUSAKU in this story what so ever. Seriously. I would throw up on my brand new keyboard and then commit suicide. Just kidding but only slightly. Besides I don't need to add that in to make my story complicated and dramatic. Capeesh?

I'll give you incite into their nonexistent relationship next chapter.

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

_By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i._

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

* * *

Naruto looked up toward the tall arched ceiling praying for his inner Christ to intervene but no intervention ever came. He sighed, exasperated from the rigorous mental activities and reluctantly released the door.

Sasuke stepped on the tile rather triumphantly. Naruto wanted to smack the vile smirk off the arrogant business owner's face. But he resisted the urge no matter how lavishly the idea presented itself.

"Good boy." A hint of amusement intertwined with his voice as he patted the golden spikes mockingly.

Naruto growled, "Asshole! I'm not your dog! If you want one there are plenty of homeless, diseased dogs in downtown L.A. that are begging for-your-attention!" Naruto launched himself at the taller man desperately trying to reach in for a staggering blow, preferably one in the jaw.

Sasuke took a step back and grabbed his wrists, immobilizing his attempted vicious attacks. He quirked a thinly shaped brow. No one had ever come at him with such vigor before. He nearly reminded him of a stubborn kitsune battling its peers for a pound of meat.

Sasuke pulled at his wrists until their hot bodies were pressed together…

Naruto was miffed how they were situated like perfect puzzle pieces…

Naruto rejected Sasuke's touch and his close proximity like he had been burned—in a way he was—taking a step back quickly.

Sasuke was peeved by Naruto's unusual behavior; he rather liked the predicament he had placed them in.

A little too much.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sasuke smirked, tauntingly.

"Go to hell, Sasuke." Naruto growled, glaring at Sasuke with expressive blue eyes.

"Already here," Sasuke sighed looking about the foyer, approvingly.

"My house is not a hellhole," Naruto glared, pointing a finger in Sasuke's face disrespectfully.

Sasuke only enjoyed the view of the riled, younger man completely disregarding the finger.

"Actually, with you _here_," Naruto began rousing Sasuke's attention, "It just _might_ have just _finally _frozen over," Naruto chuckled lowering his arm to his side. The Uchiha's scowl was more than priceless. It was like finally getting your child to shut the hell up on a three hour plane flight. Complete bliss. He loved how Sasuke's expensive bejeweled high-horse just lowered into the molten lava and a frown marred his perfect features.

Sasuke's teeth clenched.

'_He's still on about that damn frosty the snowman shit.'_

"I think I'm ready now." The blond propped his hands on his hips, a sigh of relief escaping him before his face hardened again, "Come in, you bastard."

Naruto moved to close his door, unknowingly sealing his fate.

Sasuke walked to the small wooden hall table picking up a picture of Naruto as a child. His familiar broad smile was stretched across his face, except…

"Hn, hard to believe something so uncouth was even born." Sasuke examined the framed photo even closer, narrowing his eyes to capture just enough ammunition for the moment.

"Don't touch that!" Naruto heatedly snatched the image frame of his younger self from the Uchiha's touchy hands.

"While we're on the subject, don't touch anything! Now, go sit over there and keep your dirty paws to yourself!" Naruto pointed to the lounge area with the two couches.

Sasuke's devious smirk returned, amused by Naruto's fiery nature.

"If only you still had no teeth," Sasuke teased his lips quirking into a slight smile at the flash of red that reflected in the usually blue eyes.

"That's it! You're dead!" Naruto replaced the picture neatly in its rightful area, swinging his fist at Sasuke recklessly. Sasuke gracefully dodged it, simply just stepping to the side, whisking the back of his hand into Naruto's head.

"Ow!" Naruto cried out childishly, cradling the side of his head. "Friggin' jerk!"

Naruto turned around aiming his left jab to Sasuke's jaw, to see the teme holding a small yellow envelope to his nose, "Huh?" Naruto's blinked azure eyes, paralyzed in the violent moment.

"Hn, shouldn't you be looking at this?"

Naruto snarled snatching it from his hand, "UGH!"

"Move." Naruto pushed past Sasuke dragging down the hallway.

Sasuke eyes twinkled at the sight of Naruto's gray t-shirt ridden up on his hips revealing more than just a sliver of tan flesh as his sweat pants hung low on his hips.

'_He's tan everywhere?_'

Sasuke tilted his head to inspect Naruto's hip's natural sway in full swing.

'_Nice view.'_

Sasuke nodded to himself in affirmation before following Naruto to the living area.

"Let's go."

Naruto walked to the transparent glass table, placing the folder next to his Apple laptop, sighing.

Sasuke looked around the Colonial styled house in acceptance. He had to admit the dobe had a sense of style. Everything was organized and looked invariably expensive, especially the wooden carriage wheel across the room hanging on the beige wall above the head of the love seat.

Naruto walked past the couch arm, turning to Sasuke, a harsh expression present on his face. "Now, stay—remember—don't touch anything! I'll be _right_ back!"

Naruto hurried down the hall leaving Sasuke in a pool of wonderment.

* * *

"Almost done!" Naruto pulled the oven handle back, feeling the surge of heat slap him right in the face. These were moments where he enjoyed the warm air though he was more into cold weather…

Naruto froze in the midst of pulling the large metal pan out of the oven.

"My God does that mean that I like s-snowmen?" Naruto froze, his eyes wide.

Naruto chuckled to himself shaking his head, "Of course I don't. I would never like it in a winter wonderland…" Naruto _tried_ to convince himself that endless hours of play in the crystal snowflakes and bundling in cute winter attire wouldn't suit him. Because it so would. In California, there wasn't much room for change of a wardrobe with the continuous weather year round. That simple fact almost made him want to relocate to Flagstaff, Arizona where they actually experienced seasons. But then again, there wasn't much stood up straight to grab the oven mitts next on the counter to pull out his master piece _lasagna_from her heated home. He placed her on the marble counter, but not before admiring her tender noodles oozing with Italian seasoned tomato sauce coated melted mozzarella cheese in the 13x9 pan. He turned back around and pulled out the drawer, finding the sharp spatula to cut the pasta. Naruto sighed with a smile. Boy, did he love making his own creations in the comfort of his own home. No one to have to share with, no one to ostracize the food, no one—

Naruto shrieked at the tall man hovering over his dinner.

"Sasuke! I told you not to move from the couch!" Naruto hand gripped the spatula tightly as he snarled at Sasuke's disobedience.

Sasuke was deaf to Naruto's angry ranting. His gaze was enraptured in the steamy, delectable lasagna dish offering him undeniably sensational aromas.

"Can I- Can I have some?" Sasuke stare was intense. He swallowed hard as his mouth gaped open.

Naruto jerked back. "No, you can't have any! It's mine! I made it and shouldn't have to share it!" Naruto stamped his foot, clenching his fists at his sides.

Sasuke ignored him again, having an imaginary staring contest with the food, as if it were challenging his ability to get some of her tasty bits. His mouth began to water and he silently vowed to himself that he would get a piece that particular cuisine. He couldn't pass up the tomato sauce drenched lasagna.

Naruto grimaced at the sight of the drool dribbling down the chin of the _supposed to be_ respectable Uchiha.

"Don't drool on my food, Sasuke! Ew!" Naruto expressed loudly, snatching a cloth napkin from his inner fabric holster and dabbed it on Sasuke's moist chin up to his lower lip.

'_Are those diced tomatoes? I had **no** idea the dobe could cook.'_

"Hey—" Naruto yelled out only to be interrupted by the empty stare of the dark haired man.

Naruto shivered. Why was Sasuke the only one who made feel these certain array of emotions? Guilty. He shouldn't feel bad for not wanting jovially giving away food that he slaved over for three hours in his own kitchen. He should be beating Sasuke's pompous ass for asking such a question but instead he was stuck here with a lump in throat, actually thinking about doing what his pride wouldn't allow.

_Surrendering. _

"No," Naruto growled.

Sasuke continued to stare causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch.

"UGH! Whatever!" Naruto cut a sizeable portion of the upper left corner and placed the freshly baked pasta on the pristine plate.

He huffed, carelessly putting a fork on the side of his plate. "There. Happy?" Naruto grunted turning to the fridge.

Sasuke smirked. What an Uchiha wants he always gets. How he loved to see the fashionably precocious blond so irritated by none other than him. Taunting the dobe just might have become his favorite new pass time. He could almost see the bright flashy commercial: Angry! Vengeful! Blond! Promised to bring endless hours of entertainment! Mattel's brand new toy – The Dobe. Buy at Toys R Us near you! Yeah… That would be nice.

Naruto closed the industrial sized fridge placing a crisp tossed salad in a deep glass bowl on the counter. He pulled the drawer near his hip and took out the salad tongs, clicking them together once. Salad always complemented the best of meals and it always made him feel less guilty for three bowls of ramen and bag and half of twizzlers he ate earlier in the day. It made him feel—healthy. And that was all that mattered. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him again. Naruto's pleasant expression dissipated into a harsh frown. "Are you serious?"

"Can I have some o—?"

"You are so annoying!" Naruto stomped away slamming to the high wooden cupboard adjacent to the oven opening it, muttering to himself.

"You know," Sasuke began. "You should be more impartial to your paying customers."

"How I can be impartial to such a bastard like you?" Naruto slammed down two small glass bowls to the counter so hard it was a mystery how they didn't break. He didn't intend to mistreat his precious dishes but Sasuke flared his temper so much. "Besides, you've yet to pay me a cent. So, I'm permitted behave anyway I want towards you. Your fiancée isn't as gold digging as you once perceived. She _actually _paid me with her own money."

Sasuke stiffened. He did he have a point. Naruto: 1. Sasuke: 0.

After, Naruto finished distributing the green tomato salad and passed Sasuke his bowl returning to the fridge. "That's all you get for free."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the odd statement. Was Naruto honestly expecting him to pay if he desired more of his gourmet proficiency?

Naruto unexpectedly produced a bottle of wine and a bowl of what looked homemade vinaigrette salad dressing.

"Naruto—"

"Oh my God! Do you want my goddamn bathroom sink too!" Naruto hissed as the loud clack of the wine on the counter stilled the intense encounter of he two opposing sides.

"If you're offering, who am I to decline?" Sasuke said. He could almost see the pit of flames and pillars of smoke surrounding the smaller man.

"Well, you can have it." Naruto huffed out, harshly pealing off the protective plastic covering the salad dressing only to toss it down.

Sasuke bit his lip to choke back a chuckle. Provoking this idiot had to be the perk of the raven's day.

"Upside your damn head!" Naruto blue eyes burned fury as he yelled out, reluctantly sharing the eighty year old wine.

Sasuke frowned at the cruel tone and the violent implication of the statement. Naruto wouldn't be stupid as to try to throw a sink at his head… Actually, nevermind.

"Just sit over at the table. If you spill anything, you owe me two table cloths." Naruto mentioned, pouring the salad dressing onto the salads.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. _What the hell? Could he be anymore cryptic?_

"Why would I owe you two tablecloths?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"To replace the one you ruined and another one to apologize for ruining the first." Naruto said simply.

"You're an idiot."

"Look here, this is my playpen and if you spill something on the tablecloth that's the protocol. If it's too _risqué _you, you can always eat on the veranda. I won't mind. Really." Naruto shrugged. He couldn't help but peep at the stoic ice princess' troubled face. He stifled a snide chuckle. Naruto always thought the doctors should always take his medicine before prescribing to his patients. They deserved it. He _fucking_ hated doctors. There was just something untrustworthy about them and their too-white-jackets and their phony smiles. It was almost like this was the third jacket change for the day because the previous ones were soaked in blood. The false smiles were just buttering you up for your inevitable demise.

"Hn. Whatever."

* * *

They prepared to eat as Naruto settled everything on the table, keeping his hawk gaze on Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out his chair, sitting down and returned the glare. "What?"

"Shut up," Naruto fired back instantly.

Sasuke scowl deepened as he observed Naruto lowering himself on the other side of the table with great precaution. Why was he looking at him with such distain? Like he was a poop stain or something. Sasuke's gaze shifted to his dinner and just like that he felt a little less hungry.

Sasuke lifted the fork to taste the lasagna for the first time. He was astounded at how easily the fork was swallowed by the supple noodles. The cheese was gooey and left a trail as he put it in his mouth.

As he closed his eyes, a slow an array of colors danced in front of his vision and sparks burst on his taste buds—

"Sasuke—what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto was slightly drawn back from the table, fork in hand. Sasuke noticed the look of disgust on his face.

The dark haired man paused chewing to stare at the horrified blond.

"Does Sakura not cook or something?" Naruto asked trying to gain some kind of incite on why Sasuke looked like a malnourished kitten that hadn't eaten a decent meal in months.

Silence greeted Naruto.

Naruto's mouth made a 'o'. Now he got it.

"Well, you only have the rest of your lives left together. I'm sure in the afterlife they have delicious cooked meals." Naruto smiled taking a large gleeful bite of his food.

The black gawk set on Naruto was cold and blank—the Uzumaki completely unaware of the look he was getting.

"You're lucky to live in L.A. ya know? There's a variety of restaurants around—you can get to know most of the chefs. Maybe they'll give you a discount because that's bound to become costly. Though you wouldn't deserve it."

"Shut the hell up, dumbass." Sasuke growled beginning to appreciate the quality of the meal.

Naruto broke out into a mischievous grin and sang out, "You're only mad because I'mmmm right."

Sasuke glared and finished devouring the delectable meal down to the last morsel. Sasuke couldn't remember ever eating a meal that succulent since he was diapers. Wait, he couldn't remember back that far. Correction: he had never such a delicious meal in his life. When he was younger, he had always been fed by chefs and maids that never allowed seasoning, trans fats, or God forbid calories into their food. It left the entire flavor for all daily meals to be desired.

MSG equated to murder in their books. Just in the span of fifteen minutes, Naruto just reminded him that eating _could _be enjoyable.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's empty plate. Someone enjoyed his cooking… Not just him.

He had almost completed his dinner not including the scattered strips of salad and a single cherry tomato. He smacked petal pink lips together and inched his fork closer when unexpectedly Sasuke's fork countered his own, swiping the small fruit from the plate.

Naruto looked up in shock as Sasuke popped the tomato into his mouth with a challenging smirk.

Did he just… No one ever had eaten his food—right off his plate before.

Naruto stood suddenly, knocking his chair on its side—fingers digging into his palms, "Teme!"

After they finished cleaning the kitchen—Naruto washing the dishes, Sasuke drying them—they took comfort in the den area.

"_Why are you still here_?" Naruto drawled, slapping the yellow envelope against his face.

"Is it a problem for you?" Sasuke asked standing behind the microfibre couch.

"Yes!" Naruto hollered slapping the envelope to his lap. "Let's do a small evaluation. One, you don't live here. Two, you already delivered the message." Naruto slightly turned to him to emphasize the small package in his hand. "Three, I just fed you."

"But it's so cozy here. You just make me feel so welcome," Sasuke pitched waiting to gage the blond's reaction.

"Don't get used to it, you piece of crap." Naruto sighed unfastening the envelope to see it's contents. As he pulled the papers out he was anxious to see what flowers Sakura was considering. He had wished that she had been here to discuss the preparation or arrangement she desired for the overall scheme of the event. Unfortunately, she had sent the incompetent teme in her place to handle a socially developed individual's job.

The ways his customers complicated his life! Sometimes he felt like he needed a deserted mountain to scream on. Like in the movies. It seemed to relieve _their _stress.

"What did she give you?" Naruto turned to his left not realizing how close the Uchiha actually was.

Nose tip to nose tip, Naruto felt Sasuke's warm breath fanning his cheek in large puffs. As blue bled into black and for the first time Naruto realized Sasuke's eyes weren't smooth obsidian but rather slick silver. The unexpected smack on the intoxicating—captivating—scent of Sasuke's expensive cologne chased away all the air right from his lungs. What was more terrifying was the complete and complacent barrel of emotions bundled in his chest.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to intercept the need to move closer and disregard the fact that Sasuke wasn't moving away either. Some role model he was.

Dark locks tickled Naruto's cherry cheeks as his brushed insistently against Sasuke's.

Sasuke eventually pulled away with a big sigh. Naruto stiffened thinking he couldn't have made a bigger fool of himself.

"_Desperation at it's finest. Smooth Naruto…"_

Without a word, Sasuke joined him in the couch.

Naruto released a much needed but shallow breath shamefully taking his first glance at the pictures in his lap.

They were fuchsia Peonies. His favorite flower.

It turns out "the ditz" had excellent taste in flowers. It made Naruto's heart sink even lower.

"Purple?" Sasuke asked more to himself than to Naruto.

Naruto was dissatisfied with Sasuke acting like _they didn't…_ "If you're going to be here, be quiet." Naruto said sternly pulling his laptop onto his lap, flipping it open. "Even though it's late, I have work to do."

_Connect…_

In a eerily calm silence, Naruto beat away at his laptop keys, the sound waning as his head nodding off several times. Sasuke's looked at the sharp gorgeous features of the wedding planner—his wedding planner—with a large gulp. Temptation was high but self restraint always won the gold.

Naruto's head eventually fell onto Sasuke's shoulder resting there as he fell into a blissful slumber, his exhaustion evident.

Sasuke stared at the mop of blond hair in wonder, his conflicting feelings battling as he closed the younger man's laptop down. He took the device and placed at the glass center table, careful not to wake Naruto. Sasuke heaved the man into his arms and carried him up the seemingly endless flight of stairs. He assumed the biggest room down the hall was the master bedroom and he set him down in the queen sized bed.

Naruto released a soft sigh, sweet lips gaping slightly.

Sasuke watched in silent admiration.

He had never seen someone so peaceful and beautiful when they were asleep, especially someone who was feisty and boisterous during the day.

Sasuke hovered over the majestic creature, not believing what he what he was about to do next…

* * *

Wanna find out what happens?

I'm the writer, my ego is the monster. And she's hungry /:

But! **B-U-T -T**, if you feed her enough she'll give you a chapter again by the end of the week. Sound good? Do we have a deal? :D

* * *

Well, I'm off to bed. Good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ho! Ho! HO!

Soooo, I don't know about you but this is the end of the week for me… sooo… xD

Promises are meant to be kept.

Thank you for all your reviews/favs/alerts, they made me so happy! I really do love you guys. Muah.

Oh, it's a secret if you catch the hint in the beginning below, you'll figure what happened from where I left off.

* * *

**Warnings; **Language, maybeh? And like one sexual innuendo. But other than that… Nada. Yet [;

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ish.

* * *

**Ages**: Deidara: 26, Ino: 23

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

_By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i._

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the morning with a start, eyes widened like that of a deer.

He looked around his room somehow curious as to how all personal belongings remained untouched.

'Is Sasuke still here?' Naruto wondered with a sliver of hope.

'Course not.' Naruto thought trying to contain his slight dejection.

He eased himself off the bed wondering about the last time he got such a restful sleep. Maybe it was because… Naruto shook his head sticking a tan hand in tousled locks. He just chalked it up to his mile run, the mental anguish of Kiba's lame brain dog, and the mounds of research and paperwork.

It wasn't what he was thinking.

Naruto stood from the bed, taking a long stretch to awaken dead muscles. Naruto yawned and winced at the sore ache from his lips.

He contracted back sharply to touch his rosy and obviously swollen flesh.

What had happened after he had fallen to sleep?

Thinking for a moment, he couldn't draw a plausible conclusion and decided not to dwell on it.

He took in a deep breath. He flushed when he realized his smelled strongly of Sasuke. All over.

"Stupidteme… Damn you for smelling so..." He breathed in through his cute button nose once more, holding it in his chest for a moment "Good…"

Naruto went down stairs to see if everything was intact. It was as he left it as he suspected. Naruto-organized. He noticed his laptop was closed and placed on the table with such care. He raised a blond eyebrow, venturing into the kitchen.

At least Sasuke wasn't a thief.

Wait, the lasagna was missing from it's spot on the counter!

"AHHH!" Naruto panicked. Where had it gone? Either it was in Sasuke's damn greedy gut or he took it with him to gobble down later. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of thanking that food-grubbing-meany-pig-headed…

"Wait, 'til I—" Naruto ripped open the fridge to find the lasagna tray—covered with it's proper container—secure in the kitchen.

Naruto blushed.

He clutched the fridge handle tighter fixed in a shocked stare, not expecting Sasuke to do all this for him. After all he hadn't been the nicest to him the duration of his stay. He called him names, refused him the meal that he ended up having to put away, and then tried to kiss him…

"Stupid!" Naruto slammed the fridge shut. He wasn't so sure that was directed towards Sasuke…

'_As if Sasuke would ever want to kiss me.'_ Naruto thought blue eyes darkening, pressing his forehead against the cool steel door. _'Should have never let him in.'_

A sheet of paper fell on top of Naruto's head effectively scaring him from his stupor. "Huh?" Naruto saw it was written from the yellow sticky notes pack he had from down the hall.

It read in neat calligraphy:

_Dear Dobe,_

–_I win._

_I could have stolen the lasagna. I can't say that I didn't think about it because I did. But I didn't._

_I could have cleaned out your house. Unfortunately, you have nothing I want (besides the food and wine) or nothing I don't already own._

_Last but not least, I could have killed you. Suffocation really is a horrendous thing when you think about it. There were so many available pillows just lingering…_

_Turn over. I'm not done insulting you._

He could just practically hear the damned man reading from the paper. Naruto gritted his teeth but obeyed the note's command.

_The lasagna is in the refrigerator, so try not to have a cow on the kitchen floor._

_But I will be back for the remainder… Loser._

_Remember, I win._

_With much hate,_

_Sasuke is better than you, Uchiha_

As soon as his eyes touched the last word, he crumbled the paper in his hands, tossing it down, cursing him with all foul words he had learned over the years.

* * *

'_I wonder if he saw the note yet?'_ Sasuke smirked envisioning the angry man gyrating in the kitchen, ripping it to shreds. It almost made him wish he was there to witness it. But then if he did he would have to bear the brunt of his violent retaliation. It was best to avoid the storm rather driving straight into it.

Bringing the papers to Naruto's was one of the most spectacular things he had ever done. Everything was amazing. Though he had to admit the highlight of his night had to when pressed into bed and—

"Sasuke." The shrill voice easily broke his concentration and brought him back to the harsh reality that he was at his house. With _her._

She lifted her head from her Prada bag to gaze at the man planted on the sofa.

"What," The cold chill collided with Sakura's pale skin as Sasuke replied, "do you want?"

She stupidly stared at her boyfriend, thinking he was colder than usual. Not that she ever knew with Sasuke he was such a moody man. He considered buying him Midol as a practical joke but she realized valued her life much more.

"I was asking you if it was alright if I went out with Ino," She repeated wondering what Sasuke could possibly be thinking about that caused him to be totally oblivious to her repeating herself twice. He usually ignored of his own free will summiting her to compete with silence. Though something about this was different. His mind apparently plagued with a lingering thought. Something big…

"Sakura, we already went through this. You are a grown adult capable of making your own decisions. You don't need my permission to go. Frankly it's not my business where you go. I don't really care." He said as if scolding an insolent child.

Sakura raised a pink brow, trying to hide her crestfallen expression as quickly as it occurred. "Sasuke are you okay? You seem a little more troubled than usual?" She coaxed rummaging through her purse.

Sasuke turned to look at her from the couch for the first time but not without a fierce warning glare to follow.

"Aren't you leaving now?"

He ceased rummaging through her purse, a bit taken aback by the venom in the statement. She narrowed emerald eyes and sported a deep frown. "Yes, I

am."

* * *

Naruto walked into the restaurant feeling exhausted before the day's start. He couldn't believe Deidara had called with a pinnacle of "news" and insisted with his immediate presence at the small but busy coffee shop downtown. The shop seemed like it was just created for gossipers and those that enjoyed frivolous small talk. The evergreen color scheme even encouraged chatter. Couldn't he just wait until after all the appointments _at the end of the day_? No, but he just couldn't. The desirable blond though he was the shit and the urine… combined. Naruto swore, that he thought his issues waited for no man. Yes, he was his best friend but did have another worldly complex about himself and art. It almost made Naruto want to ship his ass back in time with Picasso so he wouldn't have to deal with his constant attitude at times. Sometimes, he forgot that he had any affection for the man.

"What could you possibly want?" Naruto groaned sitting at the table picking up the small menu in front of him.

The long haired artist dressed in a white v-cut shirt smiled up at Naruto after taking notice of his arrival.

Naruto groaned at his cheery attitude. He would have liked to think Dei would have picked up on his grumpy attitude. He knew that he hated unplanned events or situations that arose sporadically. Yet, he still managed to catch him off guard.

"Hey, don't be like that! You were supposed to call me and you didn't, asshole," Deidara snapped his face instantly shifting to an angry face as soon as he caught matching darkened blue eyes.

"I'm busy, Dei. It's called work. You should try it sometime," Naruto said, exasperated. He looked out into the isle crowded searchingly. "Can we get a waiter?"

"You know, I work too. In the same creative category; It's just your creativity happens to be a lot more… stressful," Deidara admitted, peeling at the plastic coating the peppermint stick.

"Truth be told, I do it all for the end result. It makes it all worthwhile though." Naruto smiled a bit feeling his heart swell with a small amount of pride and warmth at his profession. Deidara glanced up from the tedious task of unwrapping the clear paper away and embellished in the moment that Naruto genuinely looked content considering his rocky past.

"Though sometimes, the end result is just not enough," Naruto grumbled. He also snatched a peppermint stick from the small bin. His movements were a see through glass into his muddled, frustrated soul.

"Blowjob for your thoughts." Deidara bit the top of the stick.

"Don't be so fucking disgusting in the morning." Naruto snarled and pinched his straight nose bone.

"Oh, shut up and tell me what's the matter." Deidara rolled his eyes and fixated clear sapphire gems on his fidgety friend across the table.

Naruto breathed a heavy sigh, a picture of Sasuke's arrogant face haunting his visions. His teeth clenched and his heart quickened as if on command as he reminisced last night. He still couldn't decipher the odd swirling in his stomach—whether it be positive or negative—it still made his blood hot.

"There's this guy, he's the bride's groom—they're new customers and whatnot—but he's a complete asshole. He came over yesterday—"

"Why is he at your place?" Deidara asked while chewing crudely at the candy.

"Fiancée was working and she had flower schemes she said she wanted me to see. But she didn't bring them." Naruto sighed. "He did."

"The fuck?"

"I know. But in short, he forced me to feed him—"

"He hold up a gun?"

"No?"

"He try to shank you?"

Naruto scoffed, "No."

"Threaten you?"

"No." Naruto averted his gaze, furrowing his brows. He had no idea what the small interrogation was for.

"Then he didn't force you."

Naruto began to gesticulate, his hand in his own face. "He was in my face, practically begging!"

"And you gave in, Naruto." Deidara shook his head in disappointment. "Have you learned nothing in all my years of elite teaching?" He slammed his tanned fist down to the table.

"I know, I know!" Naruto clutched his head with both hands, the petite appendages getting tangled into luminous spikes. "I'm sorry!"

"It's just he was calling me names and made fun of my toothless photo and then I—" Naruto held his tongue about how he fell asleep on his shoulder and about how he tried to impose his _lips _on the raven.

He began again instead. "He just- just gets under my skin…" He muttered pathetically as his head fell into his hands.

Caring to beckon more from the younger blond, he tilted his head asking the one question his mind screamed, "What do you mean?"

Naruto didn't really care to elaborate right now…

"He..."

"Can I take your order today?" Both necks nearly broke turning to her. Naruto couldn't contain his grin.

Saved by the slutty server.

* * *

"So how is everything?" Ino sipped at the coffee not taking her hands off at the thoughtful woman on the other end of the table. The pink haired woman wasn't rushing to answer which the pale haired blond found peculiar. "Forehead?"

Sakura shook her mane of hearty rosy colored hair. "Not today."

Ino's widened her azure orbs. Sakura? The school bully? Not in the mood for a brawl or a little playful banter? Maybe the world should have ended on the May 21.

"Did someone call you strawberry shortcake, again?" Ino asked spinning the cup around, raising a brow.

Sakura nearly choked on the warm beverage lodged in her throat. He covered her mouth managing to swallow it. "No, you pig."

"Ah, there it is." Ino smiled taking in a gulp of her sweetened liquid. She knew that she couldn't be depressed enough to be devoid of her being her usual bitchy qualities.

"So allow me to take an educated guess. It has something to do with Sasuke?"

"We got engaged." Sakura mentioned with an unexpected smile.

"Seriously? I can't believe it! You lucky bitch!" Ino squealed bouncing in her seat, her knees colliding with the table. The green eyed woman giggled at her friend's reaction, until her coffee spilled onto her white dress shirt. Her smile faded and she blankly stared at Ino.

Ino stiffened. "Uh, oh."

Ino handed the quiet woman some napkins.

"When we get outside, you and I—are throwing hands." Sakura glared, dabbing the brown stain.

"W-what ever! I'm not scared of you, bitch!" Ino challenged.

"We'll see—who is scared of whom." The engaged in an intense staring match—their rivalry burning from their spine to their fingertips.

"So, tell me," Ino propped her elbows on the table resting her head in her hands capturing Sakura's attention.

"Did you all have hot, hot sex after he proposed?" Ino pried. A suggestive smile crawled onto her face.

Sakura remained silent, wringing her shirt.

_Sasuke didn't even propose._

"Well?" Ino frowned,

Sakura looked down at her torso, closely examining the soaked thin fabric, muttering inaudible words to Ino.

"What?"

"Sasuke and _I _don't have sex." Sakura's face burned with embarrassment.

"…Anymore?"

"No, we haven't ever—you know."

"Why the hell not?" Ino slammed her hand down, baffled.

"We sleep in different rooms. He locks his door."

"Oh, wow. Maybe he's waiting for the right time. I mean come on, as much as I hate your ugly guts, there has to be a reason why he's engaged to you. His mother wouldn't have appointed you for a relationship if she didn't deem you prime material." Ino shrugged harmlessly. "So just hang in there. It'll all work itself out." Ino gave a sweet, encouraging smile.

Sakura looked up, shocked. These were the times she appreciated Ino, in all her piggy glory. Her incite on situations always presented authentic facts on the table but they were never the negative, infuriating facts.

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura said brightly.

"Don't mention it. I did it more for me, than I did for you." Ino scoffed, tossing her excessively tresses over her shoulders.

Sakura furrowed her brows, "What?"

"I have to look at you. And when you're depressed, you're even uglier. You get like these temporary parentheses and then with the crow's feet—" Ino nodded to herself like it made perfect sense.

Sakura trembled with rage as she clenched her teeth tuning out her small rant on her _unattractiveness. _"INO!"

* * *

Deidara had ordered a normal latte and sipped on it, while explaining to Naruto.

"I have a boyfriend."

_A boyfriend_?

Not that sexuality was an issue.

Naruto slowed drawing up the the strawberry vanilla smoothie through the straw. He had to process that wallop of headliner information. He couldn't believe Deidara found someone that could handle his antics, let alone _find them enjoyable. _Deidara was not only difficult, he was petty and domineering. This man either had to be a certified saint or a notable idiot. Naruto guessed he would find out in good time if it was one or the other—or the latter. He assumed that since it was a man, he retained more tolerance for Deidara's rogue behavior.

"Really?"

"Yes, we've been dating for two months now."

"And why am I just finding out about this?" Naruto pursed his lips. He definitely wasn't the on for secrecy between friends. He had graduated from pinky promises and telephone whisper games long ago and there was no place for them here in his life now.

"I wanted to check it was legit—that he wasn't playing games with me. But I'm certain of that now… And I want you to meet him. He's just that cool, sultry kind of guy…" Deidara blushed slightly, sipping at the drink. "I think you'll approve of him. We can just chill, have a kickback. You can get a drink, relax from all the stress from your—big shot career."

Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "Um, sure."

"We'll go to his place. Say, this afternoon?" Deidara proposed, hoping Naruto would oblige.

"Yeah, don't wait for me though. Go. Text me the address and I'll come." Naruto looked down at his titanium Armani watch with his clean, crisp tux to match—8:30.

"I gotta go, Dei." Naruto stood.

"Fucking loser." Deidara muttered.

"Punkass, I'll see you later."

Naruto hurried off, hearing Deidara yell after him, "I better! Or I'll have your fucking head!" Naruto rolled his eyes even though he believed that his loveable but crazy best friend would probably would get his head on personal display.

* * *

After pushing past the mass of people clogging the walkway, Naruto nearly made it to the entrance when a female voice called out to him with great urgency.

He turned to see his newest customer.

Fuck.

"Come here." She waved her hand to him.

He reluctantly came to her side. She giddily stood to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek; he returned the gesture feeling completely claustrophobic in his own skin. He could almost feel the guilt and shame exuding from his skin.

"Ino, this is my wedding planner, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh. My. God. I _am such_ a fan." She said like a drone shaking his hand. Naruto chuckled. He enjoyed people admiring his wedding creations. It made him love his job even more.

"Your shirt?" Naruto pointed out with a grimace.

"Uh, yeah, she's an idiot." Sakura pointed back to Ino.

The long haired blond scoffed.

"How are you?" She smiled adjusting his tie somewhat, spring greens filed with vigor.

"Great," He laughed nervously. "How about you?"

"Wonderful. I was meaning to call you after this—but Sasuke gave you the flower pictures right?"

"Yeah, I got them." Naruto nodded, forcing a neutral expression onto his face. Indifference was the key to salvation. For him anyway.

"You weren't home before Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to hide the fiery curiosity dancing behind his eyes.

"NO," She laughed. "I got in really late last night."

Sasuke had stayed behind her back? He didn't inform her of the time they had spent together—or even tell her that he had been at his house well after seven?

Naruto blinked, bewildered.

"So, Sasuke didn't tell you?" Naruto accidentally said aloud.

"Tell me what?" Her merry demeanor slipped and was replaced with a concerned one.

"Oh, that Peonies are my favorite flower." Naruto couldn't help but feel like a monster lying through his teeth.

* * *

_Mother always said fate is like a rubberband. No matter how much you pull away—you're gonna snap right back on the path of destiny. Mother was and still is a very wise woman._

_-Anonymous Writer_

* * *

Boy, do I have some sasunaru in store fer you next chappie, but you gotta feed the black hole first. {My monsta} :D

Ja, Booskis.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: So sorry for the late update. Thank you for all/your reviews/favorites/alerts. So amazing you guys are to me. School is so fuckin' annoying. It never fucking ends man. But it was the worth the wait though guys ;D

* * *

**Warnings**: Soap. For these people… and their mouths. Slight sexual content. (For who? Wooo xD) AND sasunaru action [bitch, that's… not a warning…]

* * *

**P.S.|** For those who've read my oneshot: Hey, Did You Just Drop My Call? I went to a small fair in Manhattan last Sunday and the T-Mobile men were flirting with me [hard] and I almost suffocated with laughter. Their service sux. I smiled a big smile when I said I had sprint. {;

* * *

**P.S.S.| **It's a long one but I hope you enjoy (=

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

_By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i._

* * *

_Summary: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great._

* * *

"Naruto."

The veil of thought was shattered when his great friend, Hinata looked up at him with an inquisitive expression.

"Huh?" Naruto adjusted his body upright in the chair and looked down at the open catalogs splayed across the table.

Oh yeah, he was supposed to be working.

"Sorry, Hinata. I just have a lot on my mind, lately." He rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle. He couldn't even believe he lost focus in the middle of work. Usually, he had always been able to push personal matters aside long enough to perform. But that lie that he told to Sakura was plaguing him. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the white lies—next, vicious tiger lies, then Godzilla-ass-lies. He wasn't sure he was prepared to break that precious bond between bride and wedding planner. Walking a treacherous, fine line always resulted in a long fall from grace. Very long.

"That's fine, Naruto. I understand that your job is particularly stressful and you have so many things to remember. I don't think I could conduct the job as gracefully as you do." Hinata gave a gracious smile.

Naruto returned the smile with an excessive earsplitting grin. "Thanks Hinata. You always manage to remind me how much I love you." Hinata giggled, covering Naruto's hand with her own.

"Same here." Her dark locks were set on the table her bangs brushed off to the side to allow visual access to her glowing features.

Her fiancé stumbled into the room, ipod touch in one hand and a bag of hot Cheetos puffs in the other, the red powder all over his hands. "He's herm?" Kiba tried to say with his mouth stuffed of the messy snack.

Hinata caught a glimpse of her both wedding planner and good friend fixed on her soon-to-be-husband with an unimpressed glare. His beautiful lips were pressed into a thin line as he engaged in drinking in the homely look of the man. If he was in a house—his house—how did he perfect the homeless look so well?

Naruto turned to Hinata with tears brimming his eyes "Hinata, why!" He grabbed both her hands and held them tight as his head fell down to the table, hard.

"If you love me so much, then why are you marrying this piece of garbage?" He sobbed into the wood. "I _don't_ approve.

"Naruto, look at me." She pulled at his hands.

Naruto looked up from the table revealing his tear streaked and grief stricken face.

"One day, if not already, you'll meet the person of your dreams. I'm sure you've already discovered that there is no 'Mr. Perfect', only 'Mr. Almost.' You have to take into consideration every being has their flaws. It comes with the territory of being a human being." She smiled a blissful smile, speaking from experience. "You'll just know… when they make you feel like you're the only person in the world and you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach—butterflies. And you'll wish that you were with them every waking minute… You'll want to make that eternal commitment without a second thought and cross that bridge sooner rather than later."

The warmth Naruto felt radiating from her eyes whispered to him that she knew of the truth about love. It gave him torrents of shivers.

It made Naruto wonder if and when he would experience these things she spoke of.

If he did, with who though?

Naruto wondered if any person he had ever met even ignited a spark in him.

He gulped as the Hyuuga continued, "I chose you Naruto, because I know that you'll make my special day even more profound than I could ever imagine. That's all I want Naruto—to be happy."

Naruto considered her words and they made perfect sense. He knew that he couldn't judge her because of her awful taste in boyfriends. Animals rather. Couldn't she have picked a cleaner animal like a cat or something? Instead she choose the butt-smelling, poop-littering—

Naruto was broken from his musings when Hinata continued.

"Isn't that all anyone wants, Naruto?" She asked capturing slightly guilty baby blues.

"Mm?" Naruto squeaked, "Oh yes!" Naruto laughed and then side glancing at that mangy mutt, willing him away. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I know shouldn't judge you because I don't personally know your emotional connection with the mutt. AND, for that I apologize."

"Thank you Naruto."

"What are you guys even talking about?" Kiba munched, yanking the headphones from his ears.

"Oh, my God the Kibbles and Bits is the cupboard! Can you _please _leave us alone now?" Naruto growled, his eyes losing all sincerity.

"What did you say, idiot?" Kiba crumbled the bag in his hands as his face became stony.

The blond was feeling a bit vindictive as he turned to Hinata, "Hina, did you know Akamaru—"

Kiba shuttered, rushing to Naruto's side to cover the wedding planner's mouth his face a bright red.

Hinata raised a brow as she looked up to her fiancé with great intrigue. "Kiba," She almost sounded like she was scolding a small child, "What is Naruto talking about?"

Naruto slapped at Kiba's hands the sapphire gems gleaming with an innate deviousness. The dog owner removed his hand for a moment; his pleading glances had Naruto swelling with pride. "Apologize, and I won't say anything."

Naruto smirked up at the conflicted man, giving the only ultimatum to Hinata's cautious expression and lurking suspicions.

"Fuck you—you…"

"You'll really hate that dog, Hinata—"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Kiba conceded, resisting the urge to hurl something big at heavy at the younger man.

"That's what I thought," Naruto whispered as his handsome face curled with such triumphant and content nature.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" She asked, concerned.

"Sorry, Hinata can't say."

"Why not?" She raised a thin brow.

Naruto utilized his charming wit and answered his client, "It's Men code—it's against the bill of rights to mention anything outside the pact."

Naruto smiled cryptically at the half-wit beside him at the table, "You so owe you me some fucking Scooby snacks, mutt."

* * *

Naruto had never such a hard day in a long time since last Valentine's Day when the retarded bride's maids ate the cake and tore their dresses the day before the wedding. Best believe Naruto was hoarse the next day from calling out the unintelligent bitches out on their immaturity and inability to actually use the thing in-between their ears once in a fucking while. The wedding, however, commenced without a hitch but not without Naruto drinking cough medicine throughout the entire ceremony, his loopiness making an appearance as he cackled through the I-dos.

Naruto could tell from their frowning faces and impertinent glares that they were _most _displeased.

He had just returned from a bridezilla who had thrown any object in the line of sight because she had accused someone of losing her bridal veil.

He didn't care it was a practice wedding ceremony, he ran out of that reception hall like a bat out of hell. Quick and Happy.

He received the text from Deidara with the address of the intended house that he was to meet him. And when he arrived, he couldn't help but think Deidara had definitely hit the jackpot this time around.

When he stepped out from his Mercedes and looked at the large gate, he snorted.

"Gold digging whore," he muttered about his best friend.

When he got to the French doors, he rang the—was that pure gold?—doorbell and waited for a response.

A maid dressed in t-shirt saying 'BANG' written on it answered. "Hello, you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto frowned at the shirt, knowing _the boyfriend _probably made all the help wear it just to make Deidara smile and giggle like the fool that he was.

He couldn't believe this.

"Yes, I am," He chimed with a grin.

"Please come in. Master Deidara is waiting for you." She enthusiastically guided him in to the mansion.

Naruto gasped at the slick marble tile and the high arched ceilings that seamed into the cream textured walls.

"Right this way," The maid said, leading him past the bronze sculpture that must have been straight from Madrid.

"Wow," Naruto whispered, his mouth agape. He knew that the house looked banging on the outside but on the inside was just… "Breathtaking."

Naruto almost felt like he needed to cry for the second time today.

"You like?" The caramel skinned maid asked with a knowing smirk as she walked ahead of Naruto.

"Of course," Naruto said with an air of finality. He refused to blink so he wouldn't miss any of the beautiful artwork that seemed to cover the entire house.

"Me too." She wiggled with excitement, clapping her hands together.

Naruto face broke out into a large smile.

The maids were awesome too. Usually, the house care takers had a lead pole shoved up their ass as far as the houseowner did.

"Here we are. Have a nice time, champ." She gave a hard slap on Naruto's shoulder her beautiful face pleasantly happy.

"I know, I will. Bad Girl's Club is on." She hurried away from the door frame leaving Naruto slightly puzzled.

Brushing off the strange statement, Naruto walked into the room and his presence was instantly noticed. His best friend was standing in front of a taller, long haired man that was leaning against the couch arm, dressed in a Versace suit with a pair of elegant shoes to match.

They looked like an unlikely pair but still oddly complimented one another.

"Naruto! You're here!" Deidara yelled out with glee.

"No, duh, dumbass!" Naruto replied with mock excitement.

Deidara turned away from his boyfriend and approached Naruto as he crossed his arms, clearly agitated at the comment.

"You're late, bitchface," Deidara muttered in a dangerous tone.

"Dickhead. Use your brain. I never gave you a time. You know I was working," Naruto argued in a hushed whisper.

"How long does it take to dress up wanna-be-Cinderellas in frilly dresses and plan for food to be delivered for their little after-party?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Reception," Naruto corrected with a sneer.

"What_ever_."

"I thought that you said that my job was stressful?" Naruto asked in an accusatory tone.

"You almost made me look like a liar." Deidara frowned as he waited for Naruto's response.

"I didn't make you look like anything! To lie, all you have to do is breathe."

"You… bastard."

"Takes _one_ to know _one_."

Their irritated stares persisted until Naruto interrupted it with a large inhale of breath.

"Now, shall I meet your richass boyfriend or should I take my ass home?" Naruto suggestively asked pointing to the unknown man on the antique leather couch.

"You shall." Deidara pulled Naruto's hand from his side guiding Naruto over to the silent man.

Naruto took this opportunity to closer investigate the man.

His suit was exceptionally crisp and he seemed to be rather put together. His hair was pulled into a neat ponytail with sleek bangs adorning his slightly tanned skin. His facial features were worth a quick buck. Now, only if Naruto could get him to agree to be a male escort, he could look into making some quick cash in addition to…

"This is Naruto. Naruto this is Itachi." With an arrogant but friendly smirk, the dark haired man outstretched his hand and firmly shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled at the action. 'Firm handshake. Displays honesty.'

Check number one.

Naruto glanced down as the larger hand engulfed his own. His eye caught the tag watch set on his wrist.

'He has nice style. Swag is a must.' Naruto confirmed with his inner fashion expert.

Check number two.

"Hello, I'm Deidara's boyfriend. It's an honor to meet you Naruto-kun. I wish Deidara had introduced us sooner." Itachi polite smile pushed Naruto over the edge.

Check number three.

"I'm sold!" Naruto vigorously shook at the man's hand with both of his. "He has such beautiful manners!" Naruto blushed at the quality Deidara managed to seek out and succeed in obtaining.

"I know right!" They swooned over the man they presumed to be married to perfection.

"You did an excellent job!"

"Thank you. Found him all by my lonesome." Deidara's inflated ego was beginning to make an appearance, almost causing his head to swell. He placed his hand on his hips and smirked.

Naruto looked at Itachi, cocking his head to the side. Naruto snorted at the impossibility of the thought but voiced it nonetheless.

"You know the resemblance between you and someone is almost uncan-"

"There's no food in the fridge." Dead gray eyes stared at the trio.

Itachi's demeanor fell flat as his little brother entered the room. His negativity placed a damper on the light mood and even left his little sunflower Deidara in a sour mood.

Naruto felt an anger stirring in his body as he knew who exactly stood behind him. He had no idea how many different ways he would run into this evil penguin. It was like wherever he went he followed. If this was fate—he wanted that bitch dead. Hung from the ceiling like Christmas ornament.

Sasuke.

Naruto's countenance showed the irritation growing inside him.

Sasuke cocked a thin eyebrow recognizing the beach bunny in the suit next to his older brother.

None other than, "Naruto," He whispered to himself with a haughty smirk. "_Hey_, did you get my note?"

"How could I not?"

"I will get that lasagna." His face darkened.

"No, you won't. It's mine you greedy bastard!"

"Not for long. I know where you live and I have an idea of the time you come home."

"Stay out of my life!" Naruto complained out.

Deidara moved to settle on Itachi's lap as they both tried to dissect the situation. They watched as the duo traded insults with no end in sight.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Deidara held up a hand to try to put a pause button on the two morons.

"Of course.'' Sasuke admitted with ease.

"Yeah, I'm his," Naruto answered causing Deidara to raise a brow. He never remembered Naruto ever mentioning he was dating the youngest Uchiha. From his understanding, Naruto was single and unfortunately this is the company in which he chose to mingle with.

Sasuke nodded in compliance with the statement as he smirked at the thought of Naruto submitting to him so easily he didn't even put up a-

"Wedding planner," Sasuke's smirk fell to a dangerous scowl.

"His fiancée actually has pink hair," Naruto mentioned with an edge of disturbance.

"Ew, she does?" Deidara's face scrunched up at the image. For some reason he pictured an elephant with a pink wig placed onto top of it's head.

Weird, he thought.

"Actually, she does," Itachi said calmly.

Deidara looked back at the older Uchiha with an expression of disbelief.

"Why does she have pink hair?"

"How does she have pink hair?" Naruto corrected, shaking his head. "Is it like a mutation or something?" Naruto tapped his finger to his chin, honestly.

"Yeah, why does she have pink hair, Sascakes?" Deidara asked with genuine interest, quirking an eyebrow.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Honest blues of the youngest man blinked at him and his heart stopped. "Why does she have pink hair?" Naruto asked like a child asking about the true existence of the boogey man.

"I don't mean to pry…" Naruto looked over to the quiet, older business man with a look of inquiry. "…But why does she have pink hair? The rules of genetics wouldn't allow chromosomes to produce pigment of that color."

There was a biting silence as the raven didn't answer any of their lingering questions.

The curiosity in the blonds' shameless faces and the hint of the wonder in his hateful older brother's dark eyes made Sasuke look like he should be posted in the 2011 Webster's Dictionary under _rage_.

"Do-Do-" Deidara began causing all of them to look at him. "The curtains match the drapes?"

"How do you think that that teme would know? He lives in an igloo. He's more frigid than a squirrel trapped in Antarctica." Naruto snorted with a roll of his eyes. He didn't want to think about Sasuke seeing Sakura without clothes. And his innards churned about them possibly being intimate. He shook it off and was waiting for the response.

"Naruto shut up. He had to have looked. They're _engaged_."

Naruto refused to believe such a disgusting fact even though he might have to accept the fact that it might even be true.

"Don't tell him to shut up, you shut up." Sasuke glared at the long haired blond with a vengeance.

Naruto was taken aback that Sasuke would even step in to defend him.

"Even though the dobe does need to silence his idiocy—that's my job not yours." Sasuke declared, stoically.

And just like that Naruto can took back the _almost compliment_.

"You can't tell me when to shut up!" Naruto blasted almost severing Itachi and Deidara's ear drums from their heads.

"I can and I will!"

"I would go to prison even if it meant that you would just disappear…"

"Oh please, you would go from Naruto to Nardina and bottom to a man named Julie in two seconds flat. You'd be the new dainty sunflower in the pin."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Naruto calm down. You're overreacting."

"Deidara," Naruto tried to exhale and release the anger invading his system. "Don't think that just because we've been friends for such a long time that I actually like you."

"What?" Deidara became concerned. What did Naruto even mean by that? After all they'd been through Naruto didn't even consider him a friend?

"Ouch." Sasuke whispered with a grimace. If he were on the receiving end of that bombshell he couldn't say he would come out emotionally unscathed. Especially coming from someone like Naruto.

Even Itachi found the admittance to be in bad taste.

"Sasuke if you ever come to my house unannounced again, I will tase you to death." Naruto threatened, his face becoming a solid sheet of ice.

"Hey, what did you mean by what you said!" Deidara yelled out feeling a tad bit violent towards his best friend.

"Try it Naruto, I would snap you like the twig you are."

"You won't touch him!" Deidara yelled at the man at the door way.

"I don't have to explain myself!" Naruto pointed at the older blond.

Their argument stayed alive for a span of five minutes. All three of them were huffing and retorting to every offensive rip they made at one another. Sasuke had moved well into the room to make sure everything he said was heard as clear as a bell.

"You ugly spidermonkey!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs.

"I would be insulted if you even knew what that is." Sasuke snorted.

The bickering continued and Itachi, the practical business man felt his head thudding. Earlier, he completed a total three staff associate meetings and created a new architecture layout plan for El Paso, Texas. His job was always especially difficult and he didn't expect to come home to this. Deidara had assured him it would be relaxing—Naruto and Deidara would just hang out with no disturbances. Until, Sasuke, the bane of his existence, reared his ugly little head in his home, refusing to leave.

"Sasuke, I hate you! I've always hated you, you little shit! You should be annihilated along with the worst of monsters in the world!" Deidara screamed as he balled his fists at his side.

"The feeling is mutual. I can only imagine how bitter you must be about your life barely surviving as a failed artist." Sasuke leered down at his older brother's boyfriend.

The volume increased tenfold.

Itachi watched them all—jutting fingers each other's noses, screaming, teeth chattering with nothing but destructive replies. These were people that claimed to be professionals in their careers and said they lead respectable lives. Bullshit.

They were all just a trio of petty children at heart, like the one the snotty-nosed ones that engage in a pointless brawl over whose turn it is to go down the slide. Except, this was worse because there was no slide argue over. Which meant, there was no point of their disagreement. They were just a bunch of idiots. He couldn't believe his lover, Deidara. He knew that he was unconventional, loud and peculiarly brash but he was rather appalled by his lack of class.

"Shut the hell up, you fucking suit!" Itachi succeeded in deciphering from the assorted confusion.

"I want you _all_ to be quiet." Itachi said rather calmly that it was rather eerie.

Two similar pair of blues gazed at his stony face with shock as they both gulped hard. Even Sasuke looked bewildered that his only brother stepped in to trigger this silence. He best shut his mouth, he knew how maniacal he could be and he refused to be the face of his wrath.

"You all are behaving like delinquent children."

"Delinquent?" Naruto squawked.

"Children?" Deidara scoffed.

"I wasn't aware there were two parrots in the room in addition to the annoying toddlers." Itachi scowled deepened as the two lowered their heads, embarrassed.

"Sit down and behave." Itachi ordered.

Deidara folded his arms and stalked to the couch, obviously defeated and realizing the error of his ways.

Naruto was slightly disturbed as his foundation weakened. He glanced at the most head strong person he knew just so easily cave.

Sasuke looked down at the smaller blond for consonance but it wasn't any help. Naruto was completely worn by the event of Deidara being so pussy and giving in without much of a fight. It was unclear if he was scared of him or was utterly sprung. The pout on his face and alarm in his blue oceans had Sasuke licking his lips.

His eyes turned into living breathing saucers.

"Sasuke." Itachi's smooth voice almost sounded like it was cooing.

"I'm an adult Itachi, you can't tell me what to do anymore…" Sasuke's response almost sounded rehearsed and it was beginning to frighten Naruto just a tad bit.

"Little brother—don't." Itachi warned.

Sasuke hissed but drug his body to the couch on the furthest side of the large lounge room.

Naruto was the last standing member of the unsophisticated entourage and Sasuke and Deidara silently commended him for his bravery—or foolishness.

"Naruto."

"You can't tell me what do. You're of nothing of importance to me like the other bumbling fools." Naruto snorted out with an infinite amount of arrogance.

Deidara turned around to give an indignant glare and Sasuke joined into the look that Naruto didn't even seem to notice.

"Naruto, you will respect your elders in this household and I asked you to do something. Do you have the gull to defy me?" Itachi leaned from his position on the couch and stood upright.

Naruto became slightly discouraged. He was raised to be gentleman by his father, Minato. Not an absolute jerk that didn't follow rules or regulations or have any limitations or morals. If father, no, his mother were to see him right about now—he would be in hospital about fifteen minutes from about…now.

Naruto knees shook, "It's not that…"

Itachi's body language remained unreadable.

'_I don't have to listen to you stupid weasel…'_ Naruto thought of saying when his eyes captured persistent gray ones. The raven haired man shook his head as if he knew what Naruto was thinking of saying that would inevitably seal his fate.

He heeded Sasuke's signal and looked back at the older Uchiha with a skewed face. "Oh my God!" Naruto marched over to the couch to the suppressed Deidara, hoping he could squeeze in next to him.

"Don't sit there. Go sit next to Sasuke."

With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Naruto obeyed as he grumbled a string of curses to himself.

Sasuke side glanced Naruto with a sneer on his face.

Naruto folded his arms and stuck his tongue at Sasuke, childishly.

"If only I had a knife…" Sasuke muttered.

"What? You'd chop your balls off seeing as how you don't use them, anyway?" Naruto smiled up at him. _Oh so mocking._

"Don't confuse us."

"Are you trying to say that my profession is feminine and I should consider cross-dressing, teme?" Naruto gasped, offended.

"I didn't say that!" Sasuke growled down at the irritating man.

"You implied it!" Naruto neared Sasuke.

"No, you implied it yourself!" Sasuke's nose tip almost reached Naruto's. Consequently, Naruto felt that special rush that made his stomach cramp, again. Like yesterday. He tried to breathe again but failed. His sweat coated fingers tingled. Naruto strayed away, trying to hide how the blood flooded under his cheeks.

_It couldn't be only Sasuke that made him feel that way. Impossible. _

"Whatever, bastard."

"Hn."

Itachi sat down next to his boyfriend and pulled the sullen man into his lap. Itachi's arms found a home on artist's waist pulling his back into his chest and his lips flicked at the pierced right ear.

A few exchanges of sweet whispers, quiet giggles and the usual blond seemed to be reanimated.

Sasuke and Naruto's faces both pulled into matching faces of repulsion.

Sasuke didn't want to see his brother and his loser significant other 'get down' with each other right there on the fucking couch.

Naruto silently shared his sentiment. He loved Deidara like a brother and that meant he wanted to see him with clothes on _at all times._ These were the requirements that were mandatory at all times. No exceptions.

"Since you're all under punishment…" Itachi raised the remote and changed it to a forbidden channel.

Naruto looked up to the enormous large screen television in horror.

Snookie and her crew strolled into the club. And Naruto nearly gagged.

Jersey Shore was a detraction of human life and should have never have been a thought of—especially as a tv show.

Whatever happened to the actual "music" in MTV?

"Babe, I said I was sorry." Deidara laughed humorlessly. "Don't you think this is… a bit much?"

Naruto panicked as he stared at the television in horror. Idiots in HD should be outlawed.

"This is excessive." Sasuke tensed at the sight of the screen. "Nobody in this room watches _that_." Sasuke struggled to say over his rage.

How dare his older brother impose _this _on them. He knew that they were _a little_ out of control but this was unwarranted. They weren't that much of a disturbance. Nothing Itachi couldn't handle.

"My contemplation exactly." Itachi agreed glancing around Deidara's shoulder and mane of luxurious golden locks.

"Now suffer," he said, darkly.

They all sat in stunned silence as the show proceeded on the screen in front of them.

"_Hopefully, I find a nice guapo tonight." _

'You're not even _really _Italian,' Naruto thought as he looked at the reality star on the screen.

Naruto looked down at his shoes wondered how he stuck next to Sasuke on the couch when all they were supposed to be do was "chilling" with Deidara and his boyfriend. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be here—let alone be, Itachi's brother. And he wasn't supposed to feel comfortable next to the teme.

Sasuke brushed his shoulder and Naruto jumped at the sparks that charged between them.

"Move over." Naruto shoved at Sasuke's shoulder hard.

"Don't touch me, idiot." Sasuke glared not budging an inch.

"I can touch you if want." Naruto replied quicker than he anticipated his mind could conceive the thought.

He poked at the tip of Sasuke's nose, much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

"Then I'm guaranteed the same rite of passage, correct?" Sasuke unexpectedly leaned in as his left hand discovered the small of Naruto's back, teasing it with heated touches. The blond gasped as an instant response to the tremendous sensation pooling at his spine. Commanding ashy gray eyes bore into innocent azure skies. The effusive blond felt the strong pale hand grab at his wrist, coaching their bodies closer than usual. "What are you—?"

Naruto squeaked, as he reflexively placed his hand on Sasuke's right shoulder to prevent Sasuke from from pressing them any closer together.

"Neh, Naruto?" He felt Sasuke exhale on his parted pink lips.

Self-preservation was the key to absolute happiness. Well, at least Naruto thought so. It was what he knew. Ends meet. He promised himself he would focus solely on his career and nothing else. But now this forbidden indulgence was just dangling in front of his face. What was he to do?

Sasuke drifted toward the tan chin and felt pleased to be so close to those sinfully scrumptious lips. Like he was last night.

If molestation wasn't a crime, he would have ravished Naruto a little more now…and then. Self-restraint was such an ugly thing.

Naruto dare not move, all the while trying to resist… _his delicious teme._

Naruto just glimpsed at Deidara and Itachi to see them kissing right before his eyes.

"EeK!' Naruto turned away quickly in disbelief and shoved his face into Sasuke's chest. What a _great_ hiding place.

Sasuke looked up, becoming instantaneously ill at the sight. His chest tightened and his insides churned at the sight. He pressed his hand into sunshine spikes reinforcing his face into his chest. And Sasuke couldn't decide if he was more disgusted or… jealous.

"Hey, you fucking have a hundred fucking hundred rooms in this place! Find one! I don't wanna see that! Gross!" Naruto expressed, muffled against Sasuke's blazer.

Sasuke seethed to himself—he felt a warm hand obscure his vision. "Don't look." Naruto muttered, urgently.

Sasuke smirked.

'_Oh, Naruto if you only knew.' _

Itachi looked nibbled at Deidara's neck, overwhelmed and hungry for the delicious blond moaning in his lap. The scent of his lover's spring fresh shampoo caused blood to pool to his lower regions and caused him to suckle and bite at the flesh more harshly.

"Tachi…" He gasped out, nailing digging into his clothed thigh.

"Let's take this to somewhere more private?" He separated at the cherry red neck to whisper and bite at his right ear lobe, eliciting an airy chuckle from Deidara.

"We're scaring the kids." Itachi smirked.

Deidara reluctantly pulled his lusty blue eyes open to check on how exactly the men were fairing.

Sasuke protectively cradled Naruto's head against his chest, Naruto's hand covering the Uchiha's eyes.

Deidara snorted with a smirk, dislodging himself from Itachi. He pulled Itachi to his feet still holding his hand. "Babies, we're going upstairs," Deidara crooned in a condescending tone. "We'll be back in like an hour. _Play_ nice."

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke answered furiously.

"Nobody cares. Stay upstairs for all we care," Naruto spitefully muttered in Sasuke's muscular chest.

"I warn you, don't you ever speak to Deidara in that manner _ever_ again." Itachi glared at the ridiculous pair. As far as he was concerned, they were made for one another.

"At this rate, I'll never speak to him _ever_ again." Naruto slightly mocked and clutched at Sasuke's suit jacket as he bit at his lip.

"Agreed." Sasuke nodded.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at their prude behavior. Had they never seen people commit public affection before? Or did they puke every time they happened to come across it?

Well, it didn't matter they're immaturity wasn't going to prevent him from getting some from his gentle-loving 'Tachi. He shrugged as the two disappeared upstairs.

Naruto felt darkness about to claim him against the strapping chest, his heartbeat crystal clear in his ear drum. It was a soothing pattern that complimented the smell of Sasuke's balanced blend of expensive cologne. He felt a light massaging into his scalp. His nerve endings stood up aroused by the stimulation. The larger man had even set his chin into his sea of blond strands. He unconsciously snuggled further into Sasuke's comfortable warmth, sighing out when it hit him.

Sasuke wasn't his to call his own…

Sakura. Sakura. He had to remember Sakura.

Sasuke was not his possession but rather her's.

His chest clenched.

He severed himself from Sasuke not saying a word.

Sasuke skeptically eyed the man in his arms. He searched those sparkling irises that were evasive of his gaze.

Did Naruto honestly not like him at all?

From the stunt Naruto pulled last night—he was pretty sure Naruto was at least found him attractive.

He prepared to pull Naruto back to him when he followed Naruto's line of eyesight.

The remote.

Challenging him with a thoughtful glance, Naruto turned to launch himself toward the remote.

"Bastard! I want the remote!" Sasuke removed Naruto's feet from under him, a thud resounding on the Berber carpet.

"Not going to happen." The raven stepped over the sprawled body with such pride you would have thought he was King Louis.

As he neared the couch feeling triumphant, he felt Naruto crawl between his legs with a mischievous laugh.

"What the—" Sasuke stumbled but managed to not fall. Naruto broke out into a small sprint towards the first leather couch. Sasuke regained his balance and charged over the deceptive dobe.

They had a scuffle on the couch, their bodies wrestling and rolling with grunts and curses filling the quiet room.

"I wanna see Family Guy!" Naruto said through clenched teeth, and pulled at the remote with both hands.

"Well, I don't!" Sasuke yanked it with one hand using the other to pinch Naruto in the neck.

"OW!" Naruto yelped as his grip slipped on the DIRECTV remote. "No!" He whined as Sasuke took into his hands, rushing to sit on the couch and hold the remote out of the smaller blond's reach.

Naruto instinctively climbed atop of Sasuke's lap and waggled toward the outstretched arm.

"Sasuke, gimme!" Naruto slapped at Sasuke's chest as he demanded the remote once more.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's distressed expression with sadistic glee. Naruto was even more gorgeous up close. The lustful gaze roamed every single feature basking in it, committing it to memory.

"Ssss'ke…" Naruto bounced impatiently in the man's lap and he low escaped the awakened beast.

Sasuke gained a firm grip onto Naruto's hip and smashed their pelvises together in a heated passion.

"Sass…" Naruto gasped, his lashes flittered closed immersed in the sudden pleasure.

Sasuke pants tightened and bit his lip to contain the groan, leaning in to irrevocably …

"You guys are gonna have sex _tooooo_?" Deidara asked with peeved interest as he gnawed at a few cashews.

Both pairs of eyes widened at the couple hanging in the doorframe.

Naruto's face flushed. And in Sasuke's lap—his client's fiancée—Naruto thought, _'What would Jesus do?'_

Taking in a snapshot of Deidara and Itachi's smug appearance, in spite of the misunderstanding, Naruto came to the correct conclusion.

'_Die and go to heaven.'_

* * *

_When you're blind. It's usually everyone else that can see._

_-Anonymous Writer._

* * *

A/N: Soooooo… Do I like deserve a review for that? Or a big slap in the face? haha (:

Feed the beast and I'll post something for the weekend? (:

Do we have a deal? Muhaha.

Love you. Kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for feeding the beast to those of you who reviewed(:

Sorry, I couldn't get her out sooner. Being allergic to mosquito bites is a bitch. The drugs you have to take… ridiculous. Feels like you're on PCP. Not that I know how that feels… Haha. I'll shut up now.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i.

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

* * *

Just so it's clear _- I own nada_.

* * *

"N-no! We weren't getting our rocks off in your couch, Itachi!" Naruto vehemently denied.

"I was," Sasuke said looking at them with the most serious expression known to man.

"Loving the terminology," Deidara wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his boyfriend meanwhile popping another cashew into his mouth. Itachi nodded in agreement and jerked his chin back to the should-be-couple so they wouldn't miss a moment.

"Look," Itachi whispered.

"Speak for yourself, pervert!"

"I was!" Sasuke glared, clutching remote until it cracked under the great pressure. "You didn't really seem to be objecting before they showed up," Sasuke pointedly muttered.

Naruto jerked back, the tinge on his cheeks threatened to darken.

Something akin to hurt and surprise flooded Sasuke's eyes and Naruto flicked his eyes away immediately.

The wedding planner swallowed hard and made decided it was do what he did best: remain on the move.

He felt Sasuke brush his clothed hip with an infinite amount of affection and the connection made him his insides tingle.

"I have to go." The comment was meant more for himself than the others.

Sasuke hissed at the warmth leaving his lap—because the Uchiha knew it belonged.

All he wanted from Naruto is… To admit he felt it too.

Guess that was too much to ask.

Denial was the easiest route for the heart's destination.

_He_ thought that Sakura _actually_ mattered to him.

Couldn't he see what he saw?

If he didn't already notice, Sasuke had a one track mind that never steered in Sakura's direction. She and Sasuke both were aware of that. Then, why couldn't Naruto see it?

He truly was the oblivious idiot he seemed to be.

"Naruto don't leave yet, you left your dessert unfinished." Deidara sidestepped the other blond blocking him from exiting.

Naruto furrowed his brow, wishing his heart rate down to normal speed, but there was no such luck available for him. "What? What dessert?" Naruto answered, distracted.

Naruto wondered if sex made people _coyer_ because Deidara and Itachi's hostility and anger seemed to have dissipated—into thin air.

The couple looked down at him, amused. "Sasuke—he's still over there. _Half finished_." Deidara chuckled as he chewed on the nuts in his mouth. Being on the ass of the joke felt a lot worse than being on the other end that dished it out.

Naruto growled and looked back to his dismay at the comatose Sasuke. He winced at the sight.

"Move." Naruto pushed past.

"Not a problem. I'll have Celina see you out then." Naruto answered with an

"No thanks. I'll see myself out." Naruto grumbled down the long hallway.

'Dobe.' Naruto heard buzz in his ear and he found it strange that he had Sasuke's voice committed to memory.

What was even stranger was that for the first time—he found that Sasuke was right.

* * *

20 Minutes Later…

* * *

Sasuke left, as angry as the day he was born—if that made any sense. The boy was born with a scowl on his face. Like he was destined to be unhappy or preferred living miserably. Itachi didn't mind as long as he didn't infringe on his happiness. He always reminded his foolish younger brother to keep all his malice locked inside for his own sake. The younger Uchiha usually never listened, which usually ended with unnecessarily exacted revenge from Itachi's end.

Like the time when Itachi lit his bed on fire for telling him about his conspiracy theory about the government conspiring to kill Americans in droves.

In those times, Itachi was contending with SAT testing and choosing the correct college that catered to his career desires. He didn't want to hear about Sasuke's hate towards authoritative figures. He just wanted to rest. Sasuke never let him just rest…

Itachi felt stressed by the fact that Sasuke was dating the pink haired thing that could be named as Ms. Snuffleupagus.

Yet again, he felt under even more pressure with his upcoming marriage that had been unknowingly been arranged without his prior knowledge.

For the third and final time, he felt bogged down by Sasuke when it was just dumped on him that his little brother was _attracted _to his wedding planner.

This was the final straw. Sasuke had three consecutive strikes. He had to die now. It was Uchiha law.

The only one who was ever allowed to cause him such emotional pain should be his boyfriend—Deidara.

"Ya know, Tachi, these nuts taste even better than yours." Deidara shared his realization with his boyfriend.

Itachi turned to him and tried to contain his eye twitch. "I beg to differ, Deidara."

"Well keep beggin' because these are really good, un." He shoved a few more into his mouth chewing obscenely. "Ya, know…" Deidara gave a seductive glance. "We could do a comparative test." He shrugged.

"Or not, all depends Tachi." He winked at his soulmate with a deadly smirk.

Itachi returned the gesture. "Someone's a sexual deviant tonight…" Itachi pulled at the shoulder of Deidara's shirt to allow himself more access to that delicious collar bone. He kissed at the exposed flesh with a devious glint in those mysterious dark eyes. Deidara gasped at the promise of another good session.

"We can do as much testing as you wish," Itachi nipped at the flesh again much to Deidara's delight.

Deidara growled low in his throat. He was so enthusiast when it came to sexing him. "Glad you see it my way."

* * *

When Naruto arrived home, he threw himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow as loud as he could.

The days after followed as such:

**Day One**

Naruto was depressed.

_Sasuke probably hates me._

He avoided all of Deidara's taunting voicemails and text messages.

**Day Two **

Naruto was upset.

_He had no right to impose himself on me…_

He slammed the door in Deidara's face.

**Day Three**

He felt numb.

_It doesn't matter anymore. He's a client and nothing more._

Naruto poked Deidara in the eyes for ever making fun of him.

* * *

Naruto was stunned and slightly dazed. He couldn't believe how boring his life felt like it had become. There was no one to argue with and become cross with. It felt…weird.

Naruto was seated on one of the outdoor benches, moping around. He licked at the ice cream lethargically when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He received a text from Sakura.

Good Lord.

_Endure; because my child, that is what I have instilled into you as your protector and source of strength._

"Shut the hell up, whoever you are," Naruto grumbled, pulling out the cursed phone.

_I will take your life, my child. _

Naruto glanced up toward the sky under the shady tree in horror.

Shaking off the promising threat, he clicked at the message.

_Hey, Naruto. _

_Wanna meet to pick out the wedding rings tomorrow?_

_I have some down time after work._

_Lemme know._

Naruto groaned out loud.

He didn't want to face her right now at all. After what happened with Sasuke…

They were rubbing against each other like desperate rabbits in heat.

He flushed at the thought.

The meeting would become a real life confessional… Naruto never was a good liar.

He remembered when he was ten and he ate half of his mother's the freshly baked and frosted cake used the excuse that the dog Rupurt did it. Naruto forgot that Rupurt was an outside dog… His fleeting memory caused him the biggest ass whooping of his life.

Well, anyways, if he told the truth everyone would be in boiling hot water.

Naruto picked up his phone prepared to reply.

* * *

_That's fine Sakura (:_

_What time would be good for you?_

* * *

Naruto felt like he was making the biggest mistake in his life.

In less than a minute, he felt his phone buzz again.

* * *

_Um, about 5:30? _

_That good for you? (:_

_That's fine. See you then!_

* * *

His fate was sealed.

* * *

A day later—it was 5:55.

Naruto checked his watch and cracked his neck from side to side.

He sat on his couch with a deep frown.

Where was Sakura?

She had five minutes before Naruto finally left her an angry voicemail after the last 28 times he called her.

Naruto pinched his nose and also felt the pinch of frustration.

His phone buzzed in his lap and quickly looked at it.

* * *

_Sorry, Naruto._

_Something came up and I can't make it._

_I sent Sasuke instead. Sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

Naruto slapped his forehead.

Yes, a _stupid _inconvenience.

* * *

Naruto texted back_. What's your ring size?_

* * *

_5._

* * *

_Same here._

* * *

_Haha, damn. Small hands much? _

_:P_

* * *

_I'll try them on for you… Ungrateful._

* * *

_Haha. Thanks Naru._

* * *

Before Naruto knew it he was the passenger's seat of Sasuke's car being driven to the Tiffany's in Santa Monica Boulevard.

So far, they hadn't spoken a word to each—

"Naruto?"

Naruto side-glanced Sasuke and bit his lip nervously as he waited a moment to reply. He took in Sasuke's tense appearance…

"Yes?"

"About the other day…"

"What about it?" Naruto asked, thinking even he sounded a little bit cut throat.

"You were upset and—"

"Look, I overreacted… I was just—embarrassed, that's all. I wasn't mad."

"I could have sworn you were," Sasuke said slightly surprised as he made a swift turn. He knew Naruto had a temper of a million times that of Poseidon.

Naruto? Not mad?

The whole Pacific Ocean must be fucking parting right now. Sasuke was waiting for the approaching tsunami to wash them all away.

"Yeah?" Naruto flashed Sasuke a brilliant grin that nearly made Sasuke swerve into the bisecting tractor trailer. Luckily, he looked back in time. And _luckily _Naruto didn't notice.

Naruto released a shallow sigh of relief and sat back in the chair. "Well, m'not. So forget about it."

All Sasuke could do was smile back.

* * *

When they entered the Tiffany store the ladies at the counter greeted them with high pitched squeals.

The store was pristine and filled with double paned glass for security measures. The jewelry sparkled practically begging to be sold to anyone who could afford her.

"Welcome to Tiffany's, how may I help you today?" The perky blonde gave them a bright smile as they approached the counter.

"Hello. Oh, we're just browsing." Naruto gave a courteous smile.

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Her sweet southern-bell accent reassured them. Naruto guessed that if you were going to give an arm and a leg that at least the people severing them were nice.

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"Hn."

Sasuke and Naruto looked over the wide variety of rings. The blond had no idea what Sakura's taste in jewelry was.

Naruto pushed his nose against the glass. "I hardly ever get to come here. I forget how wonderful it is," Naruto whined.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he knocked his fist against Naruto's head with a snarl.

Naruto's forehead bounced off the glass with a loud thud. The three employees looked over to them concerned.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelped grabbing the lower lobe of his skull. He hurled his hand towards Sasuke. The raven caught his hand with a smirk.

"Calm down dobe. It's unacceptable to behave so irrationally in public," Sasuke whispered to him.

"Uh, is everything alright?" She tried to retain her cheery attitude but was she apprehensive about commotion between the two men.

"Perfect," Sasuke gave a content smirk.

Naruto frowned but didn't answer.

The woman gave a bashful smile thinking Sasuke's handsomeness guaranteed there was no issue.

"You shouldn't smile at anyone that's not your fiancée, teme. They'll take it you're flirting."

"Don't tell me who to smile at, dobe." Sasuke released Naruto's small hand.

Naruto pouted and returned to 'browsing'.

"Hey, S'sske?" Naruto muttered thoughtfully.

"Mm?" Sasuke came and stood behind Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke pointing to the two rings. They began conversing oblivious to the conspiring chatter of the three women in the corner.

"Let's get these," They came to an agreement.

"I wanna try it on."

"Why?"

"Because me and Sakura wear on the same size ring."

Sasuke mused that Naruto was small but he didn't know that his hands were that small.

"What size do you wear?"

"Five."

"Is that so," Sasuke whispered to himself with a small smirk, storing the information for later.

Naruto stood up straight satisfied with the choice of the giant rocks he and Sasuke had come to a consensus about.

His eyes wandered and he spotted the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh my God…" Naruto gasped pressing his face into the glass again.

"What?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see what exactly Naruto was gushing over.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto pointed to a glowing citrine ring. "I want it…" Naruto squirmed.

"Then buy it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not seeing the issue.

"I can't afford that, teme! My _mortgage's_ not even that much."

Sasuke's hands were shoved in his pocket and he watched Naruto's mouth water over the piece of jewelry like dog with a bone.

$30,000 read on the price tag.

"Excuse me, miss." Sasuke beckoned the long haired blonde over.

"Yes sir?" She hurried over.

"S'ske, what are you doing?" Naruto blinked up at the man, curious.

"Can I have this ring in a size five, please?" Sasuke ignored Naruto still conducting business with the woman.

"Of course sir. I'll be right back."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What does it look like? I'm buying it for you." Sasuke leaned on the counter enjoying the view of Naruto's blushing glow. Who knew a wedding planner could be so gorgeous? Correction: his wedding planner?

"You don't have to do that Sasuke… It's really expensive and—"

Sasuke held his hand up to stop Naruto's random rambling. "The price is irrelevant to me. I _want_ to."

Naruto smiled at him one of those smiles earth-shattering smiles—like earlier—that made him want to melt.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away trying to hide away the fact that the small blond was getting him flustered.

"Hn."

The woman returned to them with a wide grin. "Here you go sir." She handed him the blue Tiffany's box.

Sasuke pulled it apart and carefully took out the ring. Naruto cooed and he swore the ring was glowing. Sasuke took Naruto's left hand into his and pushed the ring on his ring finger.

"Sasuke, it's _really_ beautiful. I love it." Naruto grinned up at Sasuke, affection apparent in his sapphire eyes.

"Glad you like it." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto as he enjoyed the genial elation on his face.

The three women curled in the corner cooing. "That's so fuckin' cute. Look at them." She craned her neck to get a better view of the couple.

"Glad to see there _are_ couples that still care about each other." The short haired woman clutched her hands to her chest.

"Right? 30,000 dollars _is_ love." The blonde woman nodded, wrinkling her nose, willing the tears away.

"_Tiffany's is love_," The black haired woman pitched in with a smile.

"Agreed," The all said in unison.

Sasuke and Naruto tried on the other two sterling silver banded diamond rings.

Sasuke paid for them and Naruto gathered all three of the boxes.

"Thank you for shopping at Tiffany's. I hope you'll choose us again for all your jewelry needs. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled pushed the door to exit with his freehand.

Sasuke walked behind Naruto making eye contact with the blonde haired woman.

"You and your fiancé have a nice day, sir." She waved with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded to her with a grateful smirk, exiting the door.

"Eh?" Naruto screeched trying to object.

"Go, idiot." Sasuke shoved Naruto through the door.

* * *

"S'ske, she thought we were fiancés…" Naruto poked at the boxes an insistent blush on his face.

"They assumed they knew the nature of our relationship. It's not a big deal." Sasuke shrugged, knowing that it meant the world to him.

* * *

Naruto stood at his front door new ring on his finger twirling it feeling like a nervous school girl on prom night. Saying goodnight to the date of her dreams.

His stomach was queasy and doing back flips in place.

Sasuke's protruding dark eyes scanned making him feel so more vulnerable.

"Um, I'll see you soon…" Naruto said with a grin.

"Thanks for the ring. It's really nice and it was really nice of you…" Naruto twirled the ring faster avoiding Sasuke's dissecting gaze.

Naruto then thought he said too much when he felt Sasuke press a kiss on his cheek, silky hair tickling his nose.

"It was my pleasure…" The dark haired man breathed against his ear.

And Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach.

* * *

a/n: You feed the blackhole last time… Well… guess what? She's hungry again. Feed THE BEAST! Haha xD

Thanks for reading!

Much love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellio :D**

* * *

I am so sorry I have been gone so long. It's unbearably hot here, in New York City. Actually, all over the US. There's a heat dome over 2/3 of the United States.

Usually that wouldn't faze me but… I have no Air Conditioning. Haha, that always makes the summer amazingly fun, right? No. 103 that feels like 120 is nice isn't it? Again, no.

My landlord is a fuckwad and I've been panting like a dog since the end of June -_-

I ask for forgiveness? Hopefully the chapter will make up for my absence? Will I ever stop asking questions?

Thank you to all who reviewed/favorite/alert/read! Love you guys, so much (:

* * *

P.S. Happy Belated Birthday Sasuke! Another yearrr you've been sexin' Naruto's gorgeous little body, keep up the good work man (:

* * *

Warnings; Language, Slight Violence, & who can forget – SasuNaru action, kissy kiss ? :D

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i.

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

Just so it's clear _- I own nada_.

* * *

_Naruto stood at his front door twirling the new ring on his finger, feeling like a nervous school girl on prom night. Saying goodnight to the date of her dreams._

_His stomach was queasy and was doing back flips in place._

_Sasuke's protruding dark eyes scanned him deeply making him feel so more vulnerable._

_"Um, I'll see you later…" Naruto said with a grin._

_"Thanks for the ring. It's really nice and it was really nice of you…to buy it for me, considering..." Naruto twirled the ring faster avoiding Sasuke's dissecting gaze._

_Naruto then thought he said too much when he felt Sasuke press a kiss on his cheek, silky hair tickling his nose._

_"It was my pleasure…" The dark haired man breathed against his ear._

_And Naruto felt his heart finally detach from it's thin cord and drop into his stomach._

Naruto's opened his eyes, a soft smile gracing his pink lips, and right hand unconsciously smoothing over the newly purchased ring.

* * *

His tongue was tickled - tortured - with Sasuke's name.

He carefully inhaled, pulling himself from his head cushion.

He couldn't avoid the memory of Sasuke's delicate lips ghosting over his cheek and the manner in which his strong fingers cradled his neck -teasing - unsuspectingly completing the "friendly" gesture that had undoubtedly left him hungering for more.

He was anxious and in his haste to seize the moment, he quickly reciprocated the gesture, pressing his lips against Sasuke's opposite cheek. He felt like he could have punched himself in the gut for allowing his eyes to close, and allowing currents of jitters to course down his spine from the lightest brush from Sasuke. He would have even went as far to say that he wanted to jump off of a steep cliff if it weren't for the sinking feeling that if he did, he would spread a set of wings-

"Bout time you woke up. Thought you were planning to stay asleep like the lazy ass, mutha fucker you pretend _not_ to be." Deidara was pressed against the doorframe, an ironic look on his face.

"Sasuke fuck you to sleep or something? I didn't know litto Tachi had such a stroke." Deidara mockingly chuckled.

Naruto eyes widened and he stiffened. Sleep was still swimming in his vision and he had barely gained the will to leave the bed, and yet he was still victim to such merciless taunting. He hadn't even had breakfast either.

"How the hell did you get in?" Naruto grabbed his sheets, already feeling the fabric ripping between his fingers.

"The front door?" Deidara rolled his eyes and continued swishing something in his mouth.

"Don't be an ass. I meant _how_ did you get in? I never gave you a key to _my_ house." Naruto growled. Deidara was such a cynical, narcissistic bastard. Sometimes he forgot how they ever became friends. He must have been high on something. Something strong.

"Oh, about that... That's none of your concern." Deidara gave a warm smile that only made Naruto's temper reach untamable heights.

"You break into my home and you expect me to just accept that you don't wanna say, you arrogant fuck!" Naruto couldn't control the twitch that assaulted his eyebrow.

"I have burglary tools okay! You are _so_ damn noisy..." Deidara scoffed, continuing to work on the dish he had in his hands.

"Now, tell me, how was the sex? I want disgusting, descriptive details. Was it even hotter because it's a sinful, forbidden affair between the fucker and the fuckee?" Deidara spoke dramatically, flailing his spoon in the air.

"Just the thought makes me giddy..." He squealed, looking into Naruto's blank expression. Naruto sighed, pushing the sheet off of his legs and stretching much like an agile feline.

"The nasty, disgusting details are..." Naruto began, looking into the dresser's mirror, admiring his glowing aura he usually lacked most mornings. He'd have to thank Sasuke later, or not. Despite the sweet kiss on the cheek, Sasuke was still a bastard.

Sweet behavior or not.

Deidara leaned in, his eyes widening. He loved having every salacious detail about his younger friend at his disposal. He wanted the new information ASAP before his brain exploded. Half of him wanted his brain to explode because NARUTO would he would have to commit to the duty of cleaning it up. The other half didn't want it to blow up because that would mean he would never find out if Sasuke was defiling his little brother figure and forsaking his engagement. Damnit, he wanted the gossip already!

"Sasuke and I have _not_ fucked."

Deidara raised his lip, irritated at the unwanted breaking news that he received. He wanted Sasuke to be _doing_ Naruto. So he could up the ante. Leaving condoms around Naruto, lube, vibrators in refrigerator. Oh, yeah, he even bought all the necessary gear to make Naruto's life a living hell. He wanted to tell himself that it wasn't completely useless but Naruto wasn't doing what he wanted. Caving. Having a hot, sexy night that would finally melt the ice princess' trousers. Regret would ensue. Then he would come along and amplify all the rapidly growing negatives. Especially the sex part. God, it was all so strategically plotted, all Naruto needed to was give in to his desires.

Hm. He had always wanted a biological little brother but his mother was a stuck up bitch and complained her pregnancies were _"too hard"_ to give him a sibling. But in Naruto he saw promise. He was loud, irritable, and slightly dense. Perfect. Just like he always wanted.

The reactions he elicited from Naruto were worthy of all and any repercussions. For instance: yesterday when he poked him in the eyes. It was worth the angry glare he received when he mentioned the couch incident. It all just made him understand why Itachi tortured Sasuke. It was so... Fun.

"Is this the part where you tell me when and where you want it to happen?" Deidara deadpanned, the silence biting into room.

"No! I'm not sleeping with Sasuke! Jeez, stop pushing it!" Naruto shouted jutting his hand at Deidara.

"Oh fuck, are you engaged?" Deidara's blue eyes sparkled with shock.

"What?" Naruto didn't recall ever promising his hand in marriage to anyone...

"You were dating someone and you didn't even bother telling me?" Deidara's mouth hung wide open.

"Is it too early in the morning for me to label you a hypocrite?"

Deidara pulled his brows together. "No?"

Naruto gave a wry smile, "Hypocrite."

"Wait! That was a trick question, you little scamp."

Naruto looked at his face even more and ruffled his hair, only half-paying attention to the angry Muppet off to the side of him.

"That's funny. You only scream trick because you're not smart enough to interpret the question."

"What?" Deidara asked, confused.

"Exactly," Naruto smiled, turning to look at the puzzled blond in triumphant.

"Okay, enough with all the hocus pocus, who the fuck are you marrying? Tell me, and tell me now, you stupid loser."

"I'm not marrying anyone, it's just a ring!" Naruto yelled.

"Liar," Deidara instantly said in response, "No one wears a rock that big just for kicks." Deidara got closer and examined the ring up close.

"Oh fuck, it's really amazing," Deidara whined, pulling Naruto's hand to wide blue eyes.

Naruto couldn't believe Deidara of all people was fawning over his ring. He was usually so hard to impress but here he was, about ready to pull the fine piece of jewelry off his very finger. He never pegged Deidara as a blatant thief but he was definitely the pig pocket type.

"This pudding's really good." Naruto scoffed, still holding his hand to Deidara.

"What did I tell you about staying out my goddamn fridge?" Naruto gave a dark glare combined with a hard scowl.

"What? You never said that."

A vein nearly popped in Naruto's skull. He could think of twenty different occasions right off the bat where he told Deidara to NOT indulge himself in his household food products, produces, or gourmet cuisines. He even had them type up a contract! How could he have possibly forgotten?

Right when Naruto overwhelmingly felt the urge to ring the man's neck until he felt the bone snap, Deidara supplied another compliment, "It's cut so cleanly... Stunning."

Naruto's thoughts drifted to how delicately Sasuke had held his hand and put the ring on his finger all the while slightly smiling at him. He had never seen anyone look so handsome in all his life...

He felt his face flush and his body grow queasy all over again.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Tiffany's." Naruto answered without much thought.

"Fuckin' kidding me? This _has_ to be a few k's." Naruto inwardly started to panic.

"How many?" Deidara asked dumfounded, his primary focus still on the sparkling ring.

Naruto laughed nervously, "30?" With his freehand, he rubbed the back of his neck as he received nothing but a blank stare from his beautiful blond, best friend.

"You spent 30,000 on a ring- just to wear around?"

"Well..."

"Since when did you get so damn vain?"

"Well, I didn't exactly purchase it..." Naruto muttered, sounding like a child confessing the truth in small increments to their parents. It was times like this Naruto remembered that Deidara was still his elder, not matter how incompetent he was an actual human being.

"Well, who did? And you better name anyone out of the mental ward in Santa Anna!" Deidara fumed. "What kind of idiot just spends so much money on a single ring? On Naruto, no less? Naruto tried to pretend he was the more sensible likeable one between them, but he was just as brash, just as unreasonable, and just as hateful. He had to be someone that could tolerate his antics like Itachi did his... Which meant...

Naruto shrunk into himself. "Heh, Sasuke?"

He received another blank stare, and this time it was a little longer and more disturbing.

"So in retribution, did you wrap your lips around his c-" A stinging sensation in his mouth told him that Naruto just struck him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Deidara whined, holding his burning lips.

Naruto hit really hard.

"I have _never_ done anything sexual with Sasuke," Naruto reminded the dense blond.

"Naruto, you're a professional wedding planner and you deal with money and high end fashion every single day." Deidara rubbed his lips, in hopes of gaining some sort of relief subsequent to Naruto's barbaric actions.

"I know that Deidara. I'm kind of involved in the lifestyle." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Then you should know that people don't just give away thirty thousand dollars without expecting something in exchange!"

"He bought it for me because he was being nice!"

"Oh is that what people call having an ulterior motive now a days?"

"No, it isn't! He just bought it for me because I couldn't afford it! There's nothing more to it. No sex, no favors, and for God sakes no engagement."

"That's impossible. I know how much you love the spruce and spice of jewelry. You promised him a little some some didn't you? He your suga daddy? I never thought lil 'Tachi-"

A crash startled the blond, and sharp spikes of glass scattered on the floor behind them, missing the chatty blond by a hair.

Naruto huffed, cheeks like that of a ripe cherry, and Deidara couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed and wanted him to stop or he was agitated by his teasing talks.

"Deidara..." Naruto growled in a raspy, threatening tone.

"Naruto," Deidara gave a deadly smirk. "We all know you want Sasuke... You made it obvious a few days ago, and that goes without saying."

"Sasuke is getting married and I'm planning his wedding to his fiancée. That's the simple beginning and end to it. Not this long ass made up fairy tale fantasy that you made up, you stupid fuck."

"Denial is not only a river in Egypt." Deidara chuckled, whisking the bowl of pudding into a different hand.

"Crabs don't only live in the ocean." Naruto stuck his tongue out, his hands set on his hips.

Deidara's teasing smile fell and he slipped into a resentful, sinister mask. "Are you implying what I think you are?" Deidara asked in low snarl.

Naruto giggled at the great delivery of his insult. "Depends? Are you smart enough to read in between the lines, Dei?"

Deidara placed the bowl of pudding on Brazilian wood dresser with such care, it was frightening.

"It's fucking on, you little fucktard!"

* * *

Deidara was delicate when he shut the French doors, trying to not cause alarm or draw unnecessary attention to his unflattering condition. He looked around the silent mansion quickly, realizing there wasn't a soul in sight. He stammered in on his tippy toes, past the show room and the first staircase.

"Deidara," A husky voice called from behind. He winced, shutting his throbbing right eye.

"Mm, Tachi?" Deidara slightly turned to the familiar tone, as his bit on his lip, wallowing in a fresh pit of defeat.

"What happened to your—" Itachi narrowed his eyes. He hoped his mind weren't playing tricks on him; he had taken his prescribed medication early this morning and it should have been taking effect by now. He rushed to his boyfriend's side to tend to the awfully fresh wounds. He seemed to be in excruciating pain.

Itachi lifted his chin, roping in his anger.

There was a dark, violet ring surrounding the clear blue eyes and trickle of blood running down his chin.

"Who did this?" Itachi eyes roamed the morose features, the sight igniting his possessive and protective instincts. He narrowed his eyes and a frown materialized on his pale lips.

"Naruto and I just got into a friendly squabble, that's all..." Deidara eyes avoided Itachi's own - proof that his ego was also tremendously bruised.

"Friendly squabbles don't leave you looking like you just got out the ring with Mohamed Ali." Itachi raised a thin brow, hoping it would trigger Deidara to share the real reason why he looked like he just got out of a pointless bar fight.

"Heh, they don't?" Deidara face twisted into an unreadable expression.

"Well, it's all Naruto's fault! If hadn't been draped all over Sasuke then any of this would have never happened. I just went over there to ask when and where they had ya know... Did the deed. But when I did, all I did was like discover that he had this really pretty ring." Deidara was whimpering now, and Itachi wanted to comfort him - he really did - but he Deidara had to remember he brought this all on himself. He needed to time to reflect on his misgivings and remind him that if hadn't provoked Naruto then none of this would have never happened.

"What does a ring have to do with anything?"

"Naruto had a beautiful, citrine ring on. And ooo, Itachi I want one like it..." Deidara wiggled about, pretty blues begging.

"Deidara, focus." Itachi grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him back to the height of his issue.

"Right. Right. Okay, but Sasuke bought it for him, supposedly. Can you believe he paid 30 fucking thousand dollars for it?" Deidara babbled, unnoticing of Itachi's darkening countenance.

"He punched me in the eye with the ring. Then he said, 'Do you wanna see it even closer?' Then he punched me in the eye again…" Deidara lightly touched the abused, sensitive flesh around his right eye, reliving the horror that had just happened moments prior.

"I see... He willingly bought this expensive piece of jewelry for him?" Itachi asked quietly.

Deidara blinked. "Yeah, he did, which is completely baffling to me because..." Itachi's hearing faded out and his mind set drowned in infuriation in determination.

Itachi stepped back and pulled a pistol from his breast pocket blazer, with a fatigued sigh. "I know how to rectify this..."

He clocked the gun's glock and walked away to the show room with a slow, steady pace.

Deidara's voice waned and he was startled from his rant.

"Wait, where are you going?" Deidara asking with a fear that he way have divulged too much information.

"Going to pay little brother a visit." He called back in calm tone.

"Wait!" Deidara yelped back, sharply.

Itachi turned back to his blond, slightly annoyed. He had already made up mind on what he wanted to do. Why was he trying to change his mind?

"What do you planning on doing?" He hurried behind Itachi as he entered the show room.

"What do you mean?" Itachi approached the case.

"With that?" Deidara pointed to the gun with an edge of bewilderment.

He grimaced. He hated Sasuke as much as the next guy but... Yeah, he couldn't say this was an issue for him. He just didn't want his Tachi to end up in prison. How was he ever going to connect with Itachi through prison bars? Conjugal visits weren't good enough for Deidara... or his sex drive.

In the long run, his ugly ass was not worth the cost.

Though sometimes he felt he like he would pull the trigger himself. Little bugger deserved it.

"Oh this?" Itachi held the gun, lightly tapping the trigger with her index finger, analyzing the authentic titanium barrel and the beautiful handle. Some grip it had there.

It was an incredible gun, meant for doing incredible things. Itachi had to concur with that ideal.

He opened the shiny glass case door and placed the gun in the original mounted holster.

But today was not the day. Maybe tomorrow.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom, down the hall and ice in the freezer. I'll be back," He informed and pressed a chaste kiss on the uninjured side of his boyfriend's mouth, and before Deidara could protest anymore, he was out the door.

* * *

"Look, don't call back this number." Sasuke frowned, holding his black landline phone with an iron grip.

An angry click of the door and a furious, familiar face loomed inside the clean, organized office and broke his attention from his monotonous phone conversation.

Gray eyes glared harder at the sight of his one and only brother. His eldest sibling's nestled his hands in the pockets of his crisp, off-black Louis Vuitton suit and contemptuously glared at the younger Uchiha in his seat.

The sunlight swarmed the desk area, and seemed to shatter through the glass and illuminate Sasuke's presidential aspects quite nicely, a visitor might have even assumed he was a someone, someone of importance. But Itachi knew the defacto about this rooster - he wasn't shit.

"Lose this number," Sasuke said curtly, slamming the phone back on the hook.

"Little brother..."

Sasuke leaned back in his cushiony leather chair, not dignifying Itachi's demeaning manner of recognition with a response. He stared instead, folding his hands in one another.

"Get up."

Sasuke remained unmoving, undeterred by his brother's threatening posture.

"I said get up, now if I ask you again, little brother, I swear, no promise, you will receive a less than desirable outcome." Itachi narrowed perilous wells of apathy at his defiant little brother.

Sasuke hissed and uprooted from the chair and went to where his awfully intimidating older brother.

Sasuke stood firm, his scowl deepening every second Itachi searched his eyes with an almost identical expression.

"What the h-" Itachi's hand flicked Sasuke right in the mouth, and much to Sasuke's disappointment, it was meant to silence him.

"Don't speak. _I_ will speak and _you_ will listen." Sasuke's eyes widened, disconcerted. He held his mouth, feeling the sting from the fresh strike. He didn't even know what he did to even deserve such treatment from his older brother. He was aware that he wasn't his favorite person, and he knew they both shared joint custody over their bitter emotions since the beginning of time, but this was just uncalled for and unnecessary. He didn't expect anything less from the damn weasel—barging into his office with no previous causation and slapping him like he was some damn disobedient toddler. He thought this kind of treatment would be over when he turned eighteen. They shook on it, damnit. Why did Itachi have to be such an untrustworthy bastard?

"Is Naruto your lover?"

Sasuke thought of Naruto's cheeks, rosy from embarrassment, a sweet, grateful smile on his face. He remembered with great clarity the beautifully glistening radiance in those beautiful azure irises—he could never adapt to such brilliant beauty. He would feel like he needed an oxygen mask every time.

He snorted, a smirk threatening to emerge at the memory.

He was slapped again by his older brother. He glared. He was so submerged in Naruto's tantalizing, sweet features he forgot that his meddlesome older brother was still here—in his face, demanding answers.

"I. Wish."

Itachi was not delighted by the response, and he indulged in backhanding his little brother again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Have you ever engaged in an encounter with Naruto for the purpose of sexual gratification?"

"Itachi, don't tempt me." Sasuke smirked with all the deviousness and treachery intact, combined with the promise of engaging in the less than reputable activities that he was accusing him of. This is exactly what Itachi feared—Sasuke becoming so unsound with this impromptu engagement that his eyes would begin to wander. It had been four months he had spent with that strawberry shortcake impersonator and he had never showed interest in another person. What made blondie any different?

Sasuke just earned himself another hit in the mouth. Just for being an idiot.

He would fall for his _wedding planner._ Such a loser.

Sasuke should have known his brother would react so badly. If he weren't an Uchiha, he would probably—maybe— feel a pang of shame and try to get involved in repenting for his actions. But he was an Uchiha, and he needed no reminder that he did everything with great purpose.

"Sasuke, you do know that someone that is engaged to someone else shouldn't sound so willing to be disloyal, correct?" Itachi informed, his hand twitching to physically enlighten Sasuke on how real men were supposed to act.

Sasuke stare was insolent with a hint of impertinence.

"Understand something little brother. I will no longer tolerate your foolish mistakes any longer little brother. You will not have both these innocent individuals tangled in your intricate web of stupidity. You will choose one. Only one. And if you do not— I will choose for you."

Sasuke glared, anger flaring every oxygen molecules in his blood, initiating the spontaneous combustion that felt destine to take place.

'_There isn't a choice_,' Sasuke's heart growled, hurdling in is chest.

"And that is not a threat but a promise."

Itachi backhanded Sasuke one tie for good measure. Just to remind him that he was and will always be inferior to him.

He turned to leave when Sasuke finally grew a spine enough to reply.

"Hey, don't pick the pink haired one."

And Itachi swore he saw red.

* * *

Sasuke fumed on his cozy living room couch—with all his belongings. Everything in this very house was his. He bought it with own money. Sasuke was not a twin—he was born alone and that was all the reason he needed to be selfish and self-centered. He didn't believe in _sharing_. He was foreign to it. He was convinced it was immoral and possibly against the religion—that he didn't have. Besides, he wasn't a damn care bear. Only they did that shit.

Through his entire day, Itachi's words affected him more than he'd like to admit.

He hated ever giving Itachi any credit for doing anything that provoked any thought from him.

He just kept thinking throughout the day, that if he was to go through this engagement and marry this broad that constantly inhabited his personal space, night in, and day and out, he would have to share with everything he owned with _her_.

Just that single hypothetical frighten him—enraged him.

He was ignorant of the "rules" of sharing but he did he know that you would have to at least remotely like the person you would be sharing with. He was finding that wasn't his situation at all. His skin prickled when he thought of Sakura sharing his property but more at her sharing her last name.

Marriage meant community—which was technically sharing and Sasuke wasn't ready to _share_. _Not with her_.

He couldn't fathom… her—himself with her.

He pinched his nose bone, his elbows digging into his knees.

Marriage was not something that should be so easily determined.

Sasuke was under the impression that marriage should be magical because of the trust and love you would _share_ with your spouse.

But marriage wasn't such a majestic picture for everyone.

He blamed his bothersome mother and his oppressive father for everything. As a pair, they decided that they wanted Sasuke to be married before he received his full family shares and his inheritance in its entirety. He yelled, he rebelled, and he even called them names, but they wouldn't budge. He was powerless in the company—with no signifigant shares. He was as weightless as a feather even though he was their son, and he worked hard in meetings, discussing increased revenue from their most important clients. All he got in compensation was money. Pure money.

Inexplicably, his peers were promoted to positions above him—employees that weren't Uchihas. His father granted these faceless figures more power and precedence in the corporation than he did his own son.

He was tired of being a sore thumb and the black sheep of his division but he refused to get hitched because of his stupid parents and their stupid propositions.

Then his mother introduced him to Sakura—from that moment she had wormed her way into his life, expecting emotions and commitments from him.

Sasuke was extremely passive, to the point when he ignored her at every turn—taking Motrin PM whenever she decided to run her mouth in the afternoon for extended periods of time.

He never really noticed her until the night she started dangling the word "wedding" too closely with the word "planner" for his tastes.

Then he was dazzled by none other than: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto… Things felt more complicated with Naruto… it was bad enough there was a correlation between emotions and his wedding planner.

When his fingers greeted Naruto, his heart leapt and everything was so… unpredictable, so exciting.

And when he bought that ring and slipped it on Naruto's finger, the stars the moon and the earth must have aligned, because everything felt so right. He had no problem blowing that much cash on Naruto—it was effortless. Sharing. He could share with Naruto…

"Sasuke, I'm going to Ino's. Can you drop these at Naruto's, please?" Sakura hurried down the stairs and plopped the manila folder down on the coffee table, expectantly.

Like she always did.

Sakura gave a soft smile, her bright green eyes shining down at Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes flicked between her and the folder once.

Sakura accepted his silence as an agreement to willingly take deliver the folder to Naruto.

Her heels clicked as she walked away.

"How about you take it your damn self?" Sasuke's usually indifferent voice held an abnormally brash edge to it.

"What?" She swiftly turned to him.

"I. Didn't. Stutter. Sakura," Sasuke said carefully, annunciating each syllable. "If you would like Naruto to have it, take it to his house, and you put in his hand."

Sakura saw that Sasuke was unsmiling and that his face hard with a wretched expression.

"Sasuke, you know I work long hours—just make less money than you while you work half the time and get double the pay."

"Oh, so we're playing the captain obvious game? Please tell me I get a turn too." He stood and gave a condescending smirk. "It's obvious you expect Naruto and I to practically plan this wedding while you bat your eyelashes refusing to lift a finger to actually make preparations for the nuptials. You haven't even paid Naruto a visit since the day you hired him. Do you even remember what his face looks like?"

—_Because I remember every inch._

"Sasuke that's _not_ fair. What's wrong with you planning a portion of the wedding? It's a nice change from the woman traditionally planning _all _of the wedding."

"Tradition? Where in tradition does it state that I am to plan the wedding of the woman who initiated the process?" Sasuke snarled with a disgusted sneer.

Sakura was paralyzed in place, fidgeting as her lavish purse slipped off her shoulder. Sasuke had never—

"Our marriage is gonna be _one_ hell of a roller coaster ride if we can't _share _responsibility. I see an annulment in our near future, _Sakura_." He spat her name with more venom than a thousand snakes could muster.

Her mouth hung open and she couldn't process Sasuke's litany of words as they were slapping her right in the face.

"Naruto _was_ right. You have no ambition of your own—and I can't identify with people who have no purpose."

But Naruto had apologized for saying, and she accepted it because it was sincere. He was just saying what was on his mind—rather Sasuke's.

"Why don't we just…_quit_?"

Sakura's ears perked and her chest ached. _Quit?_

"Sasuke. Stop. If you don't want to take then papers fine, then don't. But don't stand here and reprimand me and pass these false judgements." Sakura scowled storming out of the house, not failing to leave the effect of the "slammed door" behind with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down on the couch resting his chin on his knuckles. He tapped his foot on the ground, trying to disregard the burning on the back of his neck. He stared at the folder for what felt like an entire eternity.

In a flurry of emotions, he snatched the folder and found use of the front door as well.

* * *

He found himself at Naruto's doorstep once again in the debt of the night. He couldn't believe fate granted him so many opportunities with Naruto… He almost felt like he didn't deserve it. No, he didn't deserve it.

He could still feel anger battering all his senses and exuding off of every pore from Sakura's absurd assumptions.

He just wanted to tell Naruto that his services would no longer be necessary because this wasn't working out. Not like intended.

Just when he rose his hand to ring the bell for what could be the last time, Naruto came bombarded him with his entire body, obviously not expecting Sasuke's firm body to be blockading him from exiting his own home.

"EH? S'ske?" Naruto blinked, shocked baby blues softened and a tender smile hinted on that amazingly stunning face.

Sasuke couldn't even force his mouth to work as he an awkward but affective wave of atheistic expelled all rage that had welled in his body from his argument with that woman.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? M'gonna be late, I don't have time to go over that now." Naruto urgently looked between Sasuke and the folder planted in his hand. He witnessed a glaze of desperation as Sasuke's eyes as he looked away, sliding the folder from the blue gaze.

"Oh," He heard Sasuke whisper almost soundlessly.

Naruto panicked and continued on as he felt that Sasuke was withdrawing from him. "We can do that later. Now, come with me?" Naruto offered with a tempting smile.

Sasuke froze as Naruto stepped closer, adjusting his tie, pushing it up to the white collar.

"As much as _I _hate to admit it—you look as impeccable as usual." Naruto eyes flitted up from the tie to meet a scrumptious pale lips upturned in a haughty smirk.

He bit his own in retaliation—suppressing the naughty desire of wanting to taste those delicious lips on his very own—every crevice and corner. He wanted to release the feral growl that happened to settle in the back of his throat and take advantage of Sasuke.

"Expect any less?"

"Should I?" Naruto returned the smirk, raking Sasuke over with his eyes—mentally undressing him.

_Never._

A honk ripped through the air and Naruto flinched, looking around Sasuke, and into the end of his driveway.

"Ride's here!" Naruto yelled out gleefully, with a bright smile.

Sasuke blinked again but figured soon discovered that it really was a black Mercedes Benz "ultimate" limousine pulling up, glowing chrome rims. And it was apparent someone went overboard with the nitrox.

"You rented this simply because…?"

"_Sasuke,_ rent is such an **ugly** word."

Sasuke quirked a thin brow, curious. "How so?"

"Because I _own_ it. Now c'mon, let's go."

* * *

Once inside, Sasuke admired Naruto's taste in interior design, black leather, black carpeting, and black tinted windows.

_He didn't expect any less._

The smooth ride almost encouraged conversation and Naruto couldn't help it, especially with Sasuke sitting so close to him—so very close.

Sasuke's arm was draped the seat top, behind Naruto's head, his left knee constantly brushing Naruto's own—it was driving him into the depths of insanity.

Sasuke's fingers drummed his knees, and Naruto spoke softly, "Sasuke, you're so tense…"

'Let's have sex.' Sasuke hoped for Naruto to say.

"What's the matter?"

'Damn.'

Sasuke turned to empathetic blue eyes that were perceptive that he felt as transparent as a piece of plexiglass.

"Sakura and I had a fight."

"About what?" Came the almost immediate response.

"She hasn't contributed planning the wedding—and I don't think she's going to. She never personally takes time to work with you when she originally mentioned marriage. She's just ridiculous," Sasuke snorted. "Ridiculously useless…"

Naruto absorbed the information, thinking of a hassle free solution, "Maybe I could schedule house sessions so no one has to arrange to meet me—so you guys don't argue. I don't want your guys fighting because of my—"

"No, don't change anything." Sasuke stroked Naruto's neck with a wispy touch, and Naruto felt electricity jolt his skin, spikes attacking his body.

"Are you sure because—"

"Yes, you don't have to adjust your life or your work schedule because of her frequent incompetence…" Somewhere during the trend of the conversation and Sasuke's smoky whispers, the persuasive Uchiha had reached Naruto's plump pink lips, hovering over them seductively, causing Naruto's mouth to salivate. He looked at the pair of lip so close to his own, lust hazing his vision and Sasuke's labored breathing captivating his mind.

"I don't mind having so many excuses to see you, or any excuse to spend time with you…" Sasuke's teeth found purchase in Naruto's lip, biting down, and sucking the pliable flesh, feeling the result of his pleasure clash with the fabric of his boxers, reaching an unbearable altitude.

Naruto purred in compliance, as Sasuke yanked him by the shoulder hastily with a fierce need and intense want.

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's left hand, intertwining his fingers in the smaller, much tanner hand as he felt a sharp angular shape and he remembered the ring—he placed on Naruto's finger with possessive validation. The corner of his lips curled, adding to a twinge of pressure to the lip he had trapped between his white teeth.

Sasuke released the tattered rose petal with an animalistic exhale; he supported Naruto's back with both large hands as he took in the spectacle of the physical disturbance he caused the sexy blond.

His big cerulean eyes fluttered open, ecstasy swimming in the pool of abrupt provocative intimacy, and his cheeks flushed a searing, fiery red.

Sasuke couldn't deny his arousal as his eyes roamed the body, wishing he could will him out of _every_ article of clothing. Or he could rip them off in the most violent, most inhumane fashion possible, and discard of the shreds haphazardly across the limo.

Naruto tried to take an entire breath but Sasuke's arousal resurged by no fault of his own. It was revived just by observing Naruto unravel before his ashy grey eyes.

"God, I could _fucking_ eat you…" Sasuke growled, recapturing Naruto's swollen lips again, but this time with his own. Naruto gasp was muffled by Sasuke's dominating mouth as the dark haired man pushed him down on the seat and he felt Sasuke's tongue tease the opening of his mouth, outlining it's shape not leaving a millimeter untouched. Sasuke mounted him—thoughts of ever leaving withdrawing again never penetrating his mind because it didn't seem possible.

Adam and Eve didn't resist the forbidden fruit, why should he? Especially when it was right here, at his disposal?

Naruto's hands managed to find Sasuke's strong shoulders, the fingers reached to trace Sasuke's back lightly.

And Naruto's mind remained fixated on one thought—Sasuke tasted much better than he ever anticipated.

And Sasuke thought—Naruto tasted much better than he remembered.

"Boss."

"Mmph!" Naruto squirmed underneath the Uchiha as he prepared to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto managed to sever his head from Sasuke's, much to their mutual dissatisfaction, and looked at the driver's mirror upside down from the seat, still wrapped around Sasuke like the bow to really big Christmas present.

Sasuke glared at the driver with devilishly his dark eyes, swearing if he interrupted with anything flippant or cynical that would prevent him from ravishing this body, he was going to wedge his fucking head in the steering wheel, never be removed again.

"Uh, yes Chad?" Naruto uncertainly clutched Sasuke's dark black blazer.

"We're here," He said blandly.

"Right." Naruto's voice was stiff and he tried to mask the adversity of the surprise that he had pounced on him.

He laughed shyly as his driver nodded, rolling the divisor between them back up.

Naruto grimaced looking back to Sasuke apprehensively—a shade of confusion layering his eyes.

To clear any discrepancies about what had just transpired between them, he sealed Naruto's lips one last time with one simple, chaste kiss.

Naruto acknowledged the gesture, and with a smile he reciprocated, tangling his hands in dark locks.

As their lips met, Sasuke's memory was wiped squeaky clean of why he was he here in the first place.

"OH MY GOD! They're about to start!" Naruto hurried off, leaving the taller man to enter the church alone.

The bright lights of the chapel seemed more colorful and elaborate. You would never be able to recognize it because of the regularly dreary and morbid vibe it projected.

White water lily petals littered the entrance to the church, all the way to the double doors.

"Have a nice night with your date, sir." Sasuke smirked at the driver with appreciation.

"Thank you."

"Sasuke! Hurry up! It's gonna start soon! You better not make me late, TEME!" Naruto yelled from inside the doors.

Sasuke could feel his exuberant glow increasing as he left the parked limo with what he considered a smile.

"Coming."

* * *

Naruto dragged Sasuke down the candle lit hallway, as he dragged him along by the hands, "C'mon, walk faster—stop being a big nasty, hairy, slug. I have to meet the bride."

"Hn." Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged along. He couldn't say it was completely unenjoyable…

"She's probably wondering where I am… Shit." Naruto trudged on, close to the room where the bride and the bride's maids were preparing for the marriage ceremony. He wondered how Ella's figure fit in her plain white, strapless Kleinfield wedding dress. He hoped they curled her hair in big tendrils like he asked, he stressed that it would accentuate the dress and the beautiful outskirts of satin. If they didn't—

He felt Sasuke's thumb stoke his hand in slow steady fashion.

Naruto grinned, gaining a better grip on Sasuke's large hand, pulling him to the door.

"Shh, no talking. We have to be quiet."

"Dobe, I wasn't talking."

"Goddamn it, teme. You never listen. I _said _shut the _hell _up." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wait here?" Naruto's eyes pulled Sasuke eyes in and Sasuke nodded without even thinking.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Naruto gently pulled his hand from Sasuke's.

He turned the door knob in his hand cautious, as to not disturb or startle the women in the room. With a door just a creak open, he poked his head in, looking adorably curious.

"Naruto!" They all called out in unison, and joyous smiles painted on their faces.

"Hey you guys, you all look gorgeous," He said, nearly breathless entering the room in awe.

He walked to the four teenage bride's maids and gazed at the elegant flower obsidian and diamond bejeweled black gowns in an in amazement.

"Don't you look _absolutely _adorable, Ezra?" He smiled at her, knowing she was the youngest and the most insecure of the sisters.

"Thanks to you! I've never felt more flattered by a dress before and neither as Ella. Though she looks like a cow in anything." She shrugged with a good natured smile.

"Don't think you are exempt from harm just because it's my wedding night. I can still kill you." Ella nodded with promise, a sinister smile on her face. The thirteen year old girl cowered away, believing in her sister threats.

"Naruto. Baby. Come here," She cooed folding her arms and her small bouquet of freshly cut roses in her hands. They were all they ready to go down the aisle right before Naruto even arrived. Hopefully she didn't ask why he was "fashionably" late because he wouldn't be obliged to answer…

Naruto laughed and accepted her hug. He rubbed his back. "This is absolutely amazing. Everything couldn't be more perfect. Not only do I look beautiful, I feel beautiful, and that's saying something. I will remember this day forever, even if my marriage doesn't pull through. I'll always remember how immaculate my wedding day was. You're fantastic, Naruto. Promise you'll stay in contact?" She nuzzled golden spikes.

"Of course Ella." Naruto hugged her back equally as tight.

"And that you'll visit me!" The oldest one interjected.

"Me too!" The twins bounced excitedly.

"But me more. I need you to pick out my graduation dress. If I look as fabulous as I do right now, the parents wouldn't even see their kids graduate because they'll be staring at me the entire time." She fluffed her hair.

"And you're still a bitch," The youngest muttered, adjusting the petals of her bouquet.

"What? Ella should just kill you, you little brat!"

"If you die, can I have your room?" One of the twins asked, elated.

"Hey, you guys calm down! There's enough of me to go around! Promise!" Naruto tried to hush them, while still hugging the bride.

* * *

Sasuke listened to the commotion with keen ears listening to all the women's reaction to the blond wedding planner.

They all loved him dearly in such the short time that they knew him, and they wanted to continue to get to know him—just like him.

Naruto generally had that effect on people, this bright ball of personality that you couldn't refuse no matter how hard you tried.

The blond never backed down to him once, he never reveled in his name or in how much money he made, he saw him...

Sasuke knew someone like Naruto was lightening that only struck the world once, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Naruto found the one he would call his one and only. And whatever what they had now, whatever 'this' was would be long forgotten because Naruto would find someone that devoted all the time in the world with him and treat him like royalty.

Sasuke sighed, resting against the poorly illuminated hallway.

Just the thought made him sick and he had made the choice he knew would be best for him.

The idea of marrying Sakura didn't even look slightly assuring anymore.

He didn't care that it would get him more power or more money or even better standing with his parents. It just didn't matter to him anymore.

He knew exactly what he was going to do—and he wasn't backing out of this plan because _it was shear gold._

* * *

Sasuke looked at the alter observing the Philharmonic Orchestra, clad in their Oscar De La Renta white suits, white roses clipped in the women's hair and planted on the men's jackets, playing in mezzo piano an original rendition of the wedding ceremony song. All the instruments and the accompaniment were custom made to a sultry white with a black streak varying on each instrument. Their tone danced in the ears of all of the guests, lulling them to a peaceful state of mind and influencing smiles at the gorgeous scenery to match. Crème cloth banners hung from the ceiling with lily flowers attached to their midpoints, and the walls were decorated with moonflower vines. Along the sides, extra cello and viola players were stationed to add a fuller, more harmonious sound.

The benches were decorated with silver and white hearts and beautiful Ranunculi petals laced on the silver chains, draped on the back of the chair.

But the largest spectacle had to be the huge white flowered grooves intertwined on a large wire heart behind the groom.

Sasuke could hear the arriving guests gasp and whisper about the set up and continue to whisper on and on about his beauty.

"I really liked the way this came out…" Naruto gushed, wiggling in the church bench with limited restraint.

Sasuke had his arm behind Naruto, rested on the bench top, uncaring of the decoration. He looked at Naruto and saw all the passion, commitment, and happiness swirling in his big blue eyes.

Naruto truthfully loved his career not only because he was good at it but because it made others feel good.

"Wow," The blond whispered as he watched the large orchestra play.

"I hope our wedding's like that…" Naruto bit his lip, apparent he was in a daze.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?"

* * *

A/N: So like am I evil, or like am I evil? xD

So, like you all know Cherry Jade, right? **Love Deeper**? Right? Right. She's one of my really good friends.

But she's badgering me for 210 or more, or something like that? I don't listen to her babbling, psh (:

But she said get THAT number before I update again. Review please, so she can shut up? Please T.T

I'm posting another story soon that's pure DRAMA –dramatically flips hair—but I think you guys will like it. So stay tuned, babies :D

000o, and I'm updating Alilopathelia soon too, so yeah :3

Thanks for reading, _I_ **love you**.

¿Me amas demasiado?

* * *

_NKY,_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Told Cherry Jade I wouldn't get to 210. Aha, she didn't believe me -_-

I think you guys should know she is so pissed, lol. No lie.

But thank you to all my supportive reviewers who reviewed \ wished me to reach my goal ^.^

I l y ;3

I do put some type of effort into this and 210 would have been nice. But yeah. I'm not ungrateful for the amount I received, I'm actually very thankful (:

Cherry Jade simply asked for 210 because she thought I deserved it, not because she was being a bitch.

But I didn't not update because I was waiting for 210, please. Member how my laptop hates me? The screen went out [[;

AHHHHHHA, it's not funny but I have to laugh because if I didn't, I would cry. I wanted to write The Wedding Planner, BUTT can't write it if I can't fucking see it. ]x

All that aside, here is chapter 8.

* * *

**Warnings**; Language, & SasuNaru action, the entire chapter, [Miranda: Not a warning, ugly]

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i.

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

* * *

Just so it's clear _–if I did own it, inappropriate material would abound._

* * *

"Do you want to… _marry_ me?" Sasuke asked, unconsciously leaning in, his nose brushing Naruto's own.

The words blasted Naruto's ears like gunshots.

What did he even say to warrant such a question?

He would like to think he wasn't having another one of his memory lapses and was just overcome with a pillar of emotions bursting from his pores, but that was just it, he didn't know.

He tried to think of it as a question and not a probable proposal. Just another question he had to answer. Another daily question. right?

His fantasies weren't going to get involved in his real life. Happiness? Please. Fantasies. All fantasies.

"What?" Naruto's precarious eyes looked up into hope dusted gray ones. "I didn't mean it like that…" Naruto 's heart sunk in his chest as he wished his head didn't have to scour to recant what his heart didn't wish to deny any longer. He didn't mean for it slip—he was just consumed by the elegantly stupendous outcome of the wedding he spent the last month planning. The spill of emotions just slipped from his lips. He didn't intend for you Sasuke to hear—for Sasuke to know.

"Well, what the hell did you mean?" Sasuke frowned, finding his nails clawing into the solid wooden bench. "Saying 'our wedding' would kind of fucking imply that we get married."

Naruto sighed.

Sasuke descended that expensive piece of jewelry on his finger only yesterday. His memory distinctly detailed how meticulous Sasuke was when he pushed the ring onto his finger, admiring the glisten from the golden array of light in delightful Tiffany store on the fine piece of jewelry. The flutter he felt in his chest was so divine that his brain ambled aimlessly before falling deadly blank, like another thought was permanently unable to form again. The only thing registering was the unmistakable, undeniable gleam of combined compassion and loyalty flashing in Sasuke's eyes.

So truthful, it hurt.

The guilt he felt for his lips failing him and the guilt he felt for portraying a future with Sasuke when he knew there wasn't one and the fact that there was never was going to be one bombarded him much like a single strike from a construction wrecking ball.

He inhaled and silently begged for Sasuke's forgiveness.

"Just," Sasuke took a slight pause. "Tell me the truth, Naruto. I'll never ask you for anything again, if you give me your honesty now…" Sasuke eyes were intense with determination and swirled with desperation as they bore into regretful, pessimistic wells.

"I meant..." Sasuke clung to every word with an iron clutch as Naruto tentatively wet his lips. "You and Sakura's wedding—the one we're planning. That's what I meant by _our_ wedding…" Sasuke scowl deepened as he snarled at the deliberate deceptiveness dripping from the sorry explanation for the unintended flounder.

"You expect me to believe that cock and bull story?" Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes.

"_Sasuke_, please." Naruto turned away with a thick sigh. "I don't want to discuss this with you anymore."

Naruto straightened up, pulling away from Sasuke to hopefully place some distance between their tension and even more distance between his denials.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke suddenly closed the expanse Naruto only managed to temporarily create as his breath slapped the shell of his ear. "If you want to, truly want to I can—"

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto bleakly whispered, eyes downcast, trying to avoid the menacing emotional typhoon from desecrating what was left of his guiding moral compass. He couldn't allow his selfishness—wants or needs—to consume him, he vowed he wouldn't ever complicate his profession with such foolishness. He was the **great** _Naruto Uzumaki_ and he never went back on _his_ word.

Sasuke lowered his gaze to the troubled young man, his clammy palms finding purchase on the wooden edge of the bench.

"_All you have to do is say the word._"

Naruto allowed his eyelids to rest on one another, salvaging the contingent words to the best of his ability.

Fishing for the proper response, he parted his lips, feeling his tongue loll against the roof of his mouth undecidedly and without a spilt second of prior thought he—

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Ella Romanoff and Kevin Ramiro in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." _

Two wistful heads had shot to the altar, oblivious of the brides' strut down the bejeweled and flowered isle because they were so engrossed in speculation of them declaring their own a union before God—which was frighteningly sounding less and less ludicrous as time continued to flee into the crystal ball of things impossible to regain.

The blond's stomach knotted at the sight of the couples' united hands, the beams plastered on their faces the directly correlated with the glee permanently suspended in their chest cavity at the revelation the greeting of tomorrow's dawn introduced them to the rest of their lives. He was happy for them—unequivocally—but more slightly envious as he envisioned himself in their place.

"_Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

The sharp Louis Vuitton tux cascaded the groom handsomely as he squeezed her palms into his hands, so much it was like he wanted to become one with the young woman.

"Don't marry that swindler—he stole my award-winning fishing rods and sold them for his dirty booku bucks!" An elderly voice croaked out eliciting an echo of gasps off of the distinctly vivid color stained glass windows.

"The hell?" Sasuke muttered, utterly appalled.

He and Naruto turned just to find that the man stood in the row behind them. "Is he talking about?" Naruto effortlessly completed the sentence.

Ella's face hardened, her head snapping to the old man, her ears burning hot with strain and her nerves throbbing against her hard skull.

"You old fool; no one sold your worthless sticks of plastic. Stop ruining my wedding and sit down and shut the hell up." She scowled her Russian ethnicity heavily accenting all her words.

"Ella, I'll be damned if I let you marry that criminal!"

"Sit down or it won't be pretty. I'll tell the nursing home you flush your meds down the toilet and have a stash of vodka in your bed post. I dare you. Please continue priest."

Their vows simmered into the background as he rehearsed the words in his head one last time: '_All you have to do is say the word.'_

Did that mean if he asked Sasuke, just once, that Sasuke would drop everything just to take his hand in marriage?

Was that all it took?

Naruto's mind reeled. When had he become so close to Sasuke?

Almost as quickly as his conscience asked it, it answered it's own thoughtless question.

There were plenty of scenarios that compromised their initial enmity for one another to a steady attraction; Naruto just had to think about it.

The catalyst: when Sasuke insulted him by calling him various names, all the while insinuating he was lesser than him in their first meeting. Then, surprisingly, by some string of fate Sakura's job didn't permit her to leave for the first time and unfortunately it led the teme straight to his home where Sasuke incessantly obsessed and whined until he was forcibly made to forfeit his self-made meal. Even then, Sasuke refused to leave even though Naruto demonstrated how much hospitality he didn't have when it came to unwanted guests. After putting aside their differences, they quickly examined the flowers that happened to peonies, before Naruto got distracted by Sasuke's lips…

"_Do you take the man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_She gushed as tears of bliss twinkled in her eyes. "I do."_

Marriage.

Naruto released an unstable breath, squeezing his palms together.

Marriage wasn't for him.

It seemed like documentation of prolonged suffering and an eventful, long life battle.

A fight he wasn't quite prepared to take.

He was only 22, he had time to branch out, travel the world, and feel around for life in the moonless dark.

Being tied down, he couldn't do that.

Marriage was not just something that you decide to do when you're in love—that's where many couples made their mistake—it's actually a way of life people practiced.

Not only was Naruto fretful about losing his barely gained freedom, he was just scared in general. _About everything._

What if after they were married, Sasuke didn't like him?

What if they got involved in petty cat fights over nothing?

What if Sasuke wasn't attracted him for long?

What if…

Sasuke regretted marrying him…?

"_Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_He lifted her glittery-reflective manicured hands, particularly placing open mouth kisses on the smooth, exfoliated skin on the back of her hands to the inside of her wrists, leaving behind a burning trail of eternal commitment. The audience smiled with a quick coo to copulate with the gorgeous couples unfathomable love display at the altar. _

"_I do, __**forever**__."_

If he remained mum… Sasuke would marry Sakura.

Leaving him the short end of the stick.

The shiny headed priest smiled. "With that said, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The audience roared to life, entire rows stood clapping, shrieking with such happiness, you would have thought they were at a carnival with small children.

Phrases of Russian cut through the air as glitter fell from heart shaped cases none of the guests apprehended during the course of the wedding ceremony.

Ella kissed her groom-now-husband full on the lips in a fury of love and fondness masked by a veil of lust and glitter.

Naruto shot up from the bench, feeling Sasuke join him in the courteous gesture.

This had to be one of the best weddings he ever planned—not only because of the beautiful amenities but because of the people and their relentless charm. This couple was truly bolted at the hip and Naruto knew that marriage wouldn't change a single thing about their relationship, only enhance it.

The smile on his lips threatened to split his face in two but he didn't care. This was joyous occasion which deemed it appropriate to celebrate in the best ways he knew how.

He lifted left hand to to join the right one to rally his own sound of agreement with the matrimony, only to have it restrained in a firm but pleasant grip by none other than Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto dubiously blinked, jerking to his left to a glitter-coated Sasuke in wonderment. Without solicitation or fair warning fingers slipped between his own, and like the stupid puzzle pieces he couldn't stop thinking about—they fit perfectly. So perfect—Naruto couldn't breathe. In order to resume some type of organization in his body's natural functions, he tried to focus on his appreciation of the smoothness of Sasuke's hand, knowing how callous they could be but weren't. As usual he failed, not even realizing he stroked the hand cradling his own.

It felt like a fast paced movie, Sasuke turned his shoulder to toward him and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his own, their noses meeting, Sasuke's lips fleshing out his soft ones with a burning desire.

Naruto gasped in a necessary breath, feeling his hazy eyes close as he accepted Sasuke's closeness, not denying any longer that he craved it. Not denying he was more than smitten with the man against his body.

The uproar centered in the church seemed totally insignificant opposed to feeling he felt right now—even basking in the glory of the meticulously planned wedding seemed trivial.

He couldn't even take the time to muster up a joke about how silly Sasuke looked drenched in glitter.

Craning forward a bit, Naruto could feel Sasuke whisper something briefly against his lips but because of cheers directly behind them, Naruto was unable to hear precisely what Sasuke said.

Was Sasuke so exhilarated about the wedding they just witnessed that he was even more motivated about marrying him?

Naruto's heart valves shivered. D-Did he just propose to him?

"Glitter?" Ella shouted, arm and arm with her husband, her right arm trying to shield against the attacks of the silver shimmers.

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open, turning to the bride in flurry of confusion. He smiled at the incredulity in her tone because of the surprise ending to the large event.

Sasuke glanced in her direction, subconsciously pulling Naruto to his chest, his hands discovering the slim waist, holding onto it for purchase. Naruto didn't seem to mind, actually taking it upon himself to embrace larger man back, resting his head on his burly chest finding a swell of relaxation enter his overactive, mindful trance.

"Oh that," Naruto lifted his head from the tailored suit and toward the showers of glitter. "It was last minute."

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! _Naruto_…" Ella bounced next to her husband at the titanium and glass infused podium as she pressed the microphone to her Chanel Rouge Extrait de Gloss slathered lips pressing into the studded microphone. "Look at this place! My god!"

The reception was held at Kyoto Grand Hotel and Gardens, one of the most prestigious wedding vendors in all of Los Angeles. Large weddings were usually recommended, due to their large capacity for a countless number of guests and vast amenities. Better yet, it wasn't far from the chapel, only a smooth ten minute drive. And it was worth the drive—the pristine white table sheets and the dim quintuplet chandelier lighting dangling from the arched, starch white ceilings, successfully setting the somber mood for the large room. The podium bolted to the front of the room was offset by the foot wide ceramic tile that covered approximately half the room, suitable for dancing and mingling. Adjacent to the rose-petal decorated tables was the entire catering company entourage with the complete set of food and the six-foot tall cake. Works of creativity swathed on the walls.

Naruto stood with Sasuke at the front of the bushel of people, optimistically gaping at the couple giving their lovely ramble before they proceeded with the reception.

"Everyone, this is my wedding planner. He planned my entire wedding from the bow in my hair to the utensils on the fucking table! He is sooooo incredible." Ella pointed down to Naruto with a friendly wink and an enchanting fiddle of the fingers. "I recommend him to anyone who is considering getting married… He's even like a therapist too. So hey, he's like two services in one for anyone is looking for that sort of—thing. He's _Naruto Uzumaki_."

Rambling _indeed_.

The crowd clapped, hooting at Naruto's obvious ability to throw an event together without a hitch.

"But no, on a serious note, I… had the best time working with him. I paid to be my wedding planner but I didn't pay him to become one of my greatest friends." She served gracious smiled, blowing a kiss to the blond wedding planner. He gave eagerly blew one back, disbelieving that this was the end of their time planning—running in and out of French-owned boutiques, flipping through pages upon pages of puffy or outrageously long trained wedding dress catalogs from Germany, and sifting through her impossible taste in flashy jewelry.

He knew this wasn't the last he would see of her. During the course of their long nights together they had become amazingly close, sharing secrets, telling jokes, and of course stuffing their faces to the point where Ella wasn't sure she was going to be able to fit in her wedding dress anymore. Unfortunately, it was closed chapter in his life but one, with great certainty that had an open ending.

"And," She squealed, "He's here with his boyfriend tonight. Hope you're enjoying yourself tonight, sir." She slightly bowed to Sasuke. "Be good to him. He's a gem. Okay?" Her eyes widened substantially, seeking confirmation as they filled with genuine concern.

Naruto relayed back to the women at Tiffany's. Why the hell did everyone assume they're dating?

He morphed into a statue, his mouth depleting from a smile to a tight lipped line.

Sasuke snorted beside him as he gently nudged him with the purpose of showing it was okay to indulge in the excitement?

The crowd came alive once more, yelping and hollering, much to Naruto's dismay.

Sasuke _wasn't_ his boyfriend.

But contrary to popular belief, individuals presumed they were "showcasing" one another to the public, especially after their spicy glitter doused display of physical intimacy after the couple's I dos, not to mention their unashamed flirting at the Tiffany's jewelry store. One of the most respected wedding planners in Los Angeles trapezing around with an elite family employee of Uchiha Corporations was more than just mere coincidence in their opinion. It wasn't beyond conspiracy; no one had heard of Sakura, or even cared, nonetheless their engagement to wed. They simply bypassed the possibility he could potentially be his wedding planner to planning his wedding to another woman. Instead they catapulted to the conclusion they were an item exclusively because they visually complimented one another so flawlessly.

A true shame, really.

"_Propose to him!"_ A gruff voice commanded from the dining area.

"_Yeah, let's get a second marriage, tonight!" _There was a small spur of banter coming from pleased onlookers that made Naruto die a little bit more inside.

This was a reminder of all the things he wasn't allowed to have.

Primarily his client's fiancé.

'_Learn to sacrifice.'_

"You are gonna marry him, right?"

Silence ensued.

"I'll let Naruto decide that." Sasuke coyly sipped at the thin glass of Cristal.

"So mysterious. Quite an obscure relationship they've got going there. Like Jay-Z and Beyonce." Ella tensed, half awaiting Naruto's reply, half awaiting Sasuke's proposal.

Sasuke's gaze drifted to the blond beside him, his arm venturing around his neck, drawing him closer, his lips pressing to his temple. "What say you, Naruto?" Sasuke so perfectly purred his name giving the younger male the rationale behind the unheeded shudders trembling up his spine.

"Say, yes!" Someone screamed out.

Naruto felt like he could just faint.

* * *

"Muah, muah." She smacked her lips on both of Naruto's cheeks.

Still in a mock epileptic shock, Naruto could barely keep up with the quick greeting from his fellow client.

"Are you a model?" She grabbed Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke frowned and Naruto could tell he was slightly insulted. "No."

"No? You look like one. Naruto you did very well… Your date is very…" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, stepping back to inhale Sasuke's exotic appearance.

"Does he take _**care**_ of you?" Ella suppressed a devious smile, her hazel eyes warring with a cross between innocence and sexual activity.

"Ella, I'm not—"

"—In the mood to talk." Sasuke dragged the firm but frazzled blond away with a hard yank, not stopping until they reached the white clothed tables.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?"Naruto freed his forearm with a strong tug.

"Why are you so upset, _Naruto_?" Sasuke purred like a spoiled Egyptian Siamese igniting another sapphire flame of vehemence in the small wedding planner. Sasuke was playing so many games despite knowing the reasoning behind his distress.

"You know why I'm upset. When I was just about to tell Ella that we are _not_ an item and you pull me away. People always think we're together but it's just not true—no matter how much I try to clar—!"

"It's because I compliment you so well."

"What?" Naruto snorted. "Don't be so narcissistic, S'ske. You mean _I compliment you_." Naruto shook his head while condescendingly laughing.

"You have it twisted as usual. It's obvious I'm profession oriented—business and capital correlated. And I suppose…" Sasuke loomed over the cautious blond, a sinister smirk carved on his face. "From the perspective of the unsuspecting public, in such close proximity—you look like my wife."

Naruto gasped as his lungs burned in his ribs. "You _stuuuu_-pid teme! I'm a man! M-A-N! I can't be a _wife_!"

Ella smiled, weaving her arm back into her husband's. "It won't be long before their married, ya know?" The dark haired man looked down at his wife, seeking her confirmation on the verifying statement.

"Tch, could have fooled me, dobe. You cook, you can sew, and you can throw together a flower arrangement in a moment's notice. You're practically a walking home-ec class."

"Yeah, it's that ever_lasting_ love. The kind you can't refuse." Her eyes were glazed, her words submerged in a thick longing solution.

"You piece of dried shit! That doesn't classify me as a woman! I'm still missing a lot of necessary equipment like—"

"Kind of like us." Her husband smiled at her caressing her arm like the sun does the ripe spring-set Bermuda.

She chuckled before slapping his hand away. "Save the sappy shit for tonight, pervert."

"I get it. How about you prove that you're what you s—"

"Save it, pervert."

* * *

"S'Ske?" Naruto's was enveloping in the dancing stars before his eyelids, steadying his air supply, as he curled finger pads into the cotton blazer, lingering with the familiar scent of Sasuke's masculine cologne.

"Do you mix your own cologne?" The muffled words somehow reached the taller man's hearing devices.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sasuke swayed with him, enveloping the man closer into his bosom.

Naruto giggled into Sasuke's firm pecs, melting to the acoustic version of Collide.

He remembered the night Sasuke invaded his home, the sweet, wholly intoxicating aroma that coated the inside of his nostrils and mesmerized his nerve endings, reeling him in by the velvet ropes.

It took all prior learned behavior of the self-control not to ravish Sasuke in that concrete second making it strikingly remarkable that regardless of how he tried to bestow the dismal deprivation juxtaposed to the avidity and desire, blooming and taking root in the hallows of his bare walls.

He usually felt like he was blind folded while strapped on a dynamic roller coaster unaware of the destination.

Especially around Sasuke.

And he enjoyed every dwindling dip and every stirring high.

"Because I can smell it… And I—like it. More than I should. It's soo unique—original," _Familiar._ Naruto admitted, inhaling in the scent and opening his crystal clear blue eyes.

"And I suppose you're a sucker for originality, aren't you?" Naruto could hear the playful subdued snide tone low in his throat but decided that the atmosphere was so mellow and predominantly comforting that he couldn't rage at the infuriating Uchiha for the time being. It was time to relax and embrace his asshole-esque qualities.

"Of course. How'd you know?" Naruto couldn't help but smile, letting his eyes fall closed again.

"Because I can see it. I never have seen a wedding or reception quite like this one and I probably never will see one again." The Uchiha smoothed his hands his back, his left hands capturing Naruto's right to lead the simple slow dance.

_Out of the back you fall in time_

Naruto twitched at the lyric—was that possibly geared towards him?

Even though it wasn't falling out like it implied he was doing, rather falling in—love.

Love?

But love was such a vast plain, a rigorous journey.

Was it supposed to feel this natural…? This liberating? This soaring?

Naruto didn't know… Ever since he was younger, he was conditioned to the belief love was _supposed_ to hurt, or else it wasn't a profound or true.

"Don't close yourself off from the possibilities," He said but he wasn't sure if it was more to Sasuke or himself, "Because you just never know."

"Hn." And then Sasuke affectionately embraced his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get—scared? Like about life and what lies ahead?" Naruto hesitantly asked, his innards trembling in anticipation of the response. "For instance, are you scared to get… married?"

In a silence between them that filled with outside noise and the chorus of the music blending into the woodwork, for the first time since Sasuke convinced him to dance, he realized they weren't alone, especially on the dance floor. He was slightly embarrassed that he allowed Sasuke's exclusive exposition to rub off on him so soundlessly. Did that mean in approximately five years' time, he would turn into the brooding teme himself?

Couldn't be…

"No."

Of course not. Sasuke wasn't a coward like him.

"In terms of endangered individuality, I don't fear anyone will cause me to compromise who I am as a person. Marriage is a union, but not a hostile takeover. The joint effort should feel positively effortless."

Naruto contemplated his words as he continued. "In terms of being scared of the marriage dissolving, and fearing I could potentially be wasting my time at the altar, it all depends on who I'm making the commitment to that determines whether I would go through such a horde of emotions."

"What did you say to me earlier?" Naruto asked with an odd indifference.

Sasuke stiffened, feeling his heart lodge in his throat, knowing his only fear was Naruto's rejection.

"Nothing… I didn't say anything."

_You and I collide_

* * *

**Four Days Later.**

* * *

Naruto was calming from Ella's wedding. The entire ceremony was just too eventful for his tastes. Maybe bringing Sasuke wasn't in his best interest, but he didn't want Sasuke to be depressed about his small altercation with Sakura.

He was practically proposed to—

"What nonsense are you babbling about now?" Sasuke lifted an air eyebrow, shifting on his sofa with a passive expression engrained on his handsome face.

Naruto held up the wedding hair styles—varying up-dos and straight and curly styles—above his face as he rested his head on the arm rest of the chair, feet rested in Sasuke's lap, his hip coiled comfortably into the cushion.

"I know you don't speak English very well but try to comprehend. A-center-piece."

"I resent that." Sasuke leaned his elbow on his couch arm, as hate tinged the glance he gave Naruto.

"I know," Naruto uncaringly murmured. He sighed. "That's why I said it."

"Especially coming from someone constantly abuses the English language."

He blond shuffled his feet against Sasuke's thighs and then rolled onto his back. "I speak English perfectly, it's my first language."

"Then your second _has_ to be gibberish."

"Shut up and stop insulting me."

"When you get your feet off me, I will," Sasuke said with no conviction, glancing down the socked feet with unconcealed disgust.

"Stop complaining. It's all day with you..." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's my personal space and you're invading it—" Sasuke assaulted the feet with contempt, tickling them mercilessly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked. He tried saving his feet from the strong tingles. "Stop!"

"Is-said… Stopppp!" Naruto's body became riddled with laughter. He dropped the folder Sakura had given him straight to the floor.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's red faced reaction as he thrashed to get away from his grip. It made him even more excited for when he was going to get the man underneath him—in every sense of the word.

Sasuke freed up from tickling the bottom of his feet only to have Naruto growl at him. "Can I finish what the fuck I was gonna say _before_ you keep your bullshit up?"

"Go right ahead." Sasuke smirked.

God, how he loved riling up the blond.

"As I was trying to say—a center piece—we need one."

"For?"

"The reception, smarty pants?"

"It would help if you explained what the fuck you have in mind for a center piece." Sasuke was a statement away from gritting his teeth.

"Like an ice sculpture or a glass statue. Clear enough for you?"

"Crystal."

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny. We're going downtown."

Sasuke pulled in into a large parking lot to a boutique that seemed to sell exquisite enough figurines.

Sasuke pulled up the brake and clicked the red seatbelt button in his Porsche.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Going into the store?" Sasuke held the seat belt with a pause giving the blond an incredulous look.

"I don't need you to come. How dare you act like your opinion has some type of merit when it comes to these things. The nerve of you." Naruto shook his head, leaving his car.

Naruto sauntered into the store, curiously just browsing.

Naruto examined the intricate figures of bronze and titanium molded into abstract, confusing figures. He felt the makings of perspiration bead on his neck as he felt like the cumbersome shapes, rattling his mind.

He walked up on the platform, to an overweight, brass Buddha. "He needed to put down the chopsticks. Goddamn."

He turned his head seeing the perfect diamond crusted glass swan resting next to the extended platform he stood on.

"That's perfect—" He turned suddenly, a loud crash thundered in the chilly, quiet store.

The thin plate attached to the long scepter was shattered on the floor.

"Uhhh," Naruto stammered.

"You broke iht! How could you chu! You arr paying fer it!" The French salesman approached Naruto at a fast pace.

"Hell no, I'm not. It's ugly," Naruto sneered as he glanced down at the chucks of glass on the floor.

The tan salesman's eyes darkened. "Then _get out_ of _my_ store. Security!"

* * *

Naruto slammed the car door with a thick thud.

With a start, Sasuke examined his body language—the childish pout and the tightly folded arms.

"Did something happen…?"

It was silent for a long time before Naruto recoiled. "I saw the perfect glass figurine and I was going to see it when I accidentally broke some stupid plate on some stupid, ugly, statue! Then this guy comes and says 'pay for it for the hot-mess or get out'. I was not gonna _pay_ for a _tragedy_ so I was like 'hell no, I'm not!' Then after I refuse, he has his cronies manhandle me out of the store. Sasuke… It was horrible." Naruto's tantrum simmered down and he refolded his arms, sitting back against the leather car seat.

"So, let me wrap my brain around this—you broke the man's statue and refused to reimburse him for damaging his property because it was ugly?"

"Is there an echo in here? That's what I just said." Sasuke didn't allow his bitter tone to pierce his skin.

"Don't get belligerent with me because you couldn't handle entering a place with invaluable merchandise alone without breaking them like some small irresponsible child. "

"Sasuke, leave—me—aloneeeeeee," Naruto drawled, hitting his head against the window in frustration.

"That actually sounds like a bad idea." Sasuke massaged his temples. He couldn't believe Naruto's immaturity towards the situation. Only he would have such faulty logic when it came to breaking something that didn't belong to him.

"Can you drive me home and bring me back here tomorrow?"

Sasuke turned the key in the ignition, trying to shake the light-headed feeling Naruto gave him. "Whatever."

* * *

**Day 2.**

"So you say you are aware it is 84 degrees outside, correct?"

"Yes, I know," Naruto waved his hand at Sasuke, annoyed.

Sasuke glanced at quite the spectacle: Naruto dressed in a knee length, beige trench coat over his black D&G suit, a dark Fedora hat, and with a large pair shades that covered nearly half his face.

Crazy.

"I'll be back."

Naruto re-entered the store, counting on memory to quickly find the piece he was enamored with at first sight. He just had to have it, one way or another.

Naruto stared at the price tag, slightly lifting it: $5,498

The shades he bought for this occasion: $246.00

The amount of gas it took to get here: $17.42

Proving to Sasuke he wasn't completely incompetent: Priceless.

There are some things that just can't be earned but for everything else, there's MasterCard.

A pair of women, suspiciously eyed Naruto. They were so unsure of his style of dress they moved to the other side of store, whispering all the while.

"Sir, do vu need help?" The same man of yesterday was suddenly at his side, surprising Naruto.

"Um, yes, I'd like to purchase this—" By any stretch the imagination, Naruto thought this was going to work, but his shades fell from his face when he spun to him.

"It's you!" The man immediately recognized him from the previous day as Naruto tried to scramble away, glasses in hand.

"Security! The man hollered to the back as Naruto tried to escape. Two burly men chased Naruto, managing to restrain both his arms.

"Let go of me you bastards! Ugh! I didn't _do_ anything!" Naruto flailed, screaming and cursing the entire way through the door.

"Unless you pay for destroying my merchandise, I dun want vu in my store! Good day, brat." The man gave a victorious smile.

* * *

**Day 3.**

"I'm not leaving without that center piece, Sasuke." Naruto pushed a new caramel pair of BeBe sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose, inspecting his visage into the passenger seat mirror.

"_Perfect_," Naruto muttered to himself. He pulled them off and dropped them into his lap.

"I'm assuming that explains the dress?" Sasuke asked with an upward infliction, the sun beating into his sensitive gray eyes through the warm wind shield.

"Sasuke, don't question dedication."

"You're the only one I know who demonstrates dedication by dressing up like a woman. Do you feel more comfort-"

"Will you be quiet?" Naruto touched on his coral blush, making sure it was on point.

Sasuke didn't reply because he couldn't stop staring at Naruto's veritable subduction to the female gender.

With the long mane of crimson hair, Sasuke had to admit Naruto would be the _one_ striking woman he had ever seen, considering his apathetic attitude towards both genders. He wouldn't say he was completely repulsed by men and women because he had finally met the one person left his "little" soldier standing up…

Naruto combed through the wig with his small fingers, smoothing down the waist length tresses. He then pulled out a tube of lipstick and rolled up the cosmetic, smearing on the bright red make up. He smacked his lips together as he tried to ensure the lipstain was properly distributed. Content with the results, he reached into his lap and pulled up a napkin to press his lips onto.

Sasuke watched in slight awe, but mainly admiration. "You're really good at that."

"Well, I do it for a living. What do you expect?" Naruto replied without realizing the underlying connotation of the statement. Raising his head and staring at the mirror, Naruto's blank stare was very telling. He finally caught on.

"Disregard that," He quickly ordered.

"I'd rather not," Sasuke said with an indignant smirk. He rested on the door as Naruto reached for his MAC mascara.

He called Naruto his wife mostly as a joke but he never expected him to take it so l_iterally_…

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, again?"

"Because he'll recognize my eyes, S'Ske." Naruto fumbled with the mascara brush and began to brush it on his abnormally long eyelashes.

Sasuke sat amused on the other side of the car. He had to admit Naruto's eyes were a signature trait of his. They were so blue, people were skeptical it was actually his authentic eye color. Regardless, they had Sasuke sold and leaving him wondering if he was the only one who found them deliciously, alluring—seductive.

He better be; because he certainly wasn't into sharing, with anyone.

Naruto completed the mascara phase, putting it back into his black studded Couture purse.

"If you're wearing sunglasses, isn't it virtually pointless to wear mascara?" Sasuke observed only angering the innately feisty blond.

"Shut the hell up, teme. Do you live solely for the purpose of pissing me off? Because if you do I have strategic plan of making you disappear in the cleanest fashion, you arrogant prick!"

"That's very unlady-like, Naruto. Women don't use such disrespectfully offensive vocabulary. If you want to make your role more believable, you should use more pleasant language. Actually, shouldn't you be going now?"

Sasuke opened the folder in his lap, beginning to disregard the man in drag next to him.

"Don't _dismiss_ **me**—fucking **rude**." Naruto scowled, turning to the lit mirror one last time, shutting it.

He pushed the glasses onto his face, throwing all his belongings into his new bag.

"C'mon. Let's go." Naruto huffed, pulling the strap onto his shoulder.

Sasuke's pale skin glistened in the sun as looked over at Naruto. "What?"

"You're coming with me, hurry up. We're going."

"Slow you slow down, jeez." Naruto pulled at Sasuke's arm as he tentatively set the four inch red pump next to the door. "These things are not as easy as to maneuver as woman try to make it seem."

Sasuke sighed, glaring down at the crabby blond. He could be so damn pushy sometimes. He was the one who said his presence was unneeded in the first place.

He pulled the door while having the small femininely clad blond latched to his arm. "Ladies first," Sasuke gave Naruto his hand to balance while he momentarily took the lead to step into the quiet store.

Naruto looked back, his red lipsticked lips mouthing, 'Fuck off.'

Sasuke let out a quiet, amused snort.

The tan, dusty blond haired man stood in the center, instantly noticing Naruto, relishing in how beautiful he was in his dusky brown, virgin wool, crepe Roberto Cavalli ¾ length number, his taunt, curvaceous legs speaking even before he opened his mouth.

"Hevo, young lady," He chucked, rushing to capture Naruto's hand, pressing a soft kiss on his hand.

"Oh," Naruto gasped, flattered. "Thank you, you're too sweet." Naruto giggled, his grip slackening on the agitated Uchiha.

"Look, don't touch my wife." Sasuke flexed his right hand, trying to intimidate the smaller man that he would stop making blatant advances on his woman—man.

"Sorve, sir. She's just so gorgeous. Your've very _verry_ lucky, sir."

He didn't think he was so gorgeous when he was forcefully escorting him on both Saturday and Sunday for an accident. Who knew it took makeup and a beautiful dress to attract the positive type of attention? Maybe, dressing up like a woman purely for desperation purposes wasn't the _only_ time he should dress up like a woman. Just a thought.

"I know," Sasuke said darkly. He wasn't lightening up at all. "Now, take two steps back," Sasuke instructed. He made sure he followed through with the procedure he asked of him with great precision.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched behind the thick bangs with vigor.

Wife? Since when was that established?

He decided he wouldn't show how displeased he was with the roles Sasuke conveyed to the man because that meant he would have to explain the nature of their relationship which would be a rather uncanny one. Wedding Planner and soon-to-be-groom. It wasn't as if the man would believe him anyhow, no one usually did.

"Sorry, my husband can be rather possessive because he sees what he stands to lose."

"I can see it too."

They shared a mutual laugh.

"Talk to her again and I'll jam one of your precious manikins so far up your ass—"

"Calm down, big boy." Naruto snuggled into the man; the fiery pin-straight hair brushing Sasuke's hand, reminding him Naruto wouldn't be as troublesome because he wasn't a dick anymore but a chick.

"We are here because we'd like to buy your stunning swan statuette." Naruto smiled a toothy grin, his red lipstick causing his smile to look even more luminous.

"Yes, m'am." He gave an affirmative nod.

Sasuke offered up his platinum card.

"Can you gift wrap it?" Naruto quickly asked, with a straight face.

"We von't typically wrap the sculptures."

Naruto gripped on Sasuke tighter. "Do as I say."

Sasuke bucked at the man causing him to snatch the card quickly and scurry away.

Naruto giggled at the reaction and Sasuke was surprised how little altering Naruto had to do to his voice to make it sound womanly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Yes, I finally got it Sasuke! It's going to be soooooo beautiful." Naruto care freely, threw his hands into the warm sun.

Sasuke stared, squinting his eyes, thoughtfully.

"I like you better as a man."

"Eh!"

And Sasuke needed ice for his jaw bone.

* * *

_Everybody should know that collisions don't always have to be car accidents, don't always have to be negative, or ever have to be painful… It all just depends on what you're crashing into._

_-Anonymous Writer._

* * *

I've been having a hard time with life )':

I can't even express. But I'm promising a chapter next week if you show me enough love? Miranda [My black hole] and I need the love /:

Thanks for reading, I love you (:

P.S. Chapter 9 is gonna be… [;


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings**; nothing.

Disclaimer; I don't own shit.

You guys are much appreciated. Dedicated to all my supporters.

These chapters take much longer than 3,4,5,&6 because the storyline is progressing as well as ending.

* * *

**The Wedding Planner**

By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i.

* * *

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

* * *

"What do you think? Is it flattering? Or should I go with the strapless ensemble?"

Naruto's outer shell stood in place, eyes squinting as a roll of tape measure slunk from his fingers.

'Why don't I feel bad? Don't mistresses usually feel some sort of… guilt? Shame?'

Sakura twirled on the podium, pulling at the mid-section ribbon in the triple copper framed mirror's perspective.

'Especially when around the girlfriend? Um, Fiancée? Aren't you supposed to feel skanky? Deceitful?'

"Naruto?"

'I'm not a mistress or a mister-ess yet… But I should feel some—something? Right? I'm numb. All I do feel—"

"Naruto!" Sakura urgently snarled, whipping around in the wedding gown.

"Uh—yes? Sorry. I was uh—thinking about how I fast I can reach my friend that's a pro at tailoring… dresses." A nervous laugh escaped as he nodded, confirming his own fib. "Yeah. I'm just a little—bit out of…" He exhaled slowly. "…my head… right now."

"That's understandable. You _do_ have a demanding schedule and you _do_ work unbelievable miracles on hopeless situations. It's only natural you lapse into that state of mind _sometime_…" Sakura identified with a considerate smile.

Naruto's lips quirked upward in a tentative smile.

"Aside from that. How do I look?" She twirled around.

The Vera Wang dress hugged her thin figure snuggly, the asymmetrical mermaid gown coupled with the shadow bow was dastardly stunning on her.

Naruto's smile drooped to a look of downcast fascination and a pit of comprehension dawning on him.

He looked like his dog died. And in a way, it did.

Sasuke's fiancée. Beautiful. She looked like a palatial princess ready to meet her prince half way.

Where did he fit? That was just it. He didn't.

"It is a little loose in the back but other than that…" She turned to the side to admire the small train trailing her in the back. "It's perfect…"

She swished to stand fully facing the mirror, and then smoothed her palms over the wispy material.

Nails dug in the plastic measurement tool with a pinch of spite.

"I feel so—beautiful. I have to show Ino, then Sasuke." She fluffed her day old curls with a new invigoration and she didn't seem to notice her wedding planner green with envy in her reflection.

* * *

"You have got to be kiddinggggggggg me!" Naruto wailed.

He walked back to the couch trying to ensure his mortality. He needed rest so he could continue… Ya know… Living.

"I have to talk to you. In all seriousness." Deidara scurried in behind Naruto, locking the front door.

"Get out of my house." Naruto slumped into the couch, dragging out his classic peeved groan.

"Naruto. I don't want to fight with you. I came to reconcile."

"Reconcile then. You have twenty seconds. Go."

"Okay. I forgive you for fucking up my face. It was an honest mistake and I can't wholeheartedly fault you for your shortcomings." Deidara gave a forgiving smile, patting Naruto's knee.

Naruto's lip curled upward and his eyes glared at the hand in disgust.

Was this joker serious? Looking at the hand he thought he was diluted at about the ring but he wasn't.

An aquamarine gem brandished in a splendid golden band graced Deidara's hand.

"The fuck is this Deidara? Do you think this is a competition of sorts, Deidara?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You trying to best me over jewelry!" Naruto pinched the hand resting on his leg.

"Ow, you mean this?" Deidara deviously waved his hand in the air. "After Itachi visited Sasuke at work the other day, he took me to go get it. Then of course, I thanked him…"

"Gross." Naruto flicked an eyebrow, and measured his words with a fine teaspoon. "Wait, why did Itachi go see Sasuke?"

"Um, I actually don't know. He was really intense after he came back and I couldn't get him to tell me why he was ambushing him at work exactly. He kinda just kept it to himself." Deidara shrugged.

"That's… really strange. Sasuke never mentioned anything about it either."

"They probably swore to never speak about it. You know Uchihas. They share more traits of a cult than they do a real family."

Naruto snorted at the frank statement.

"So, are you ready to apologize?" The gorgeous older man smiled. "Or are you holding back because you're jealous that my ring is bigger than yours?"

"I should be shocked by your antics but you've been like this since the moment I met you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto sighed resting back on the big neutral shaded cushions. "You've never known how to take responsibility for your wrong-doings. Do you even remember how we met?"

"You defended me when the high school administration blamed me for the photocopying the SAT exams and giving it to other students?" Deidara admitted in a small voice.

"And what else?" Naruto pried as he got closer to the shaky blond.

"You implicated someone else even though I did it." Deidara's voice disappeared in his throat.

"Did I even know you when I looking a cop in the eye and lying for you? Even considering all the risky extenuating circumstances?"

"Well no but—"

"Yes, or no," Naruto deadpanned.

"No, you didn't." Deidara owned his answer, a determined sting in celeste blue eyes.

"Did I have to do it, Deidara?" Piercing eyes peered into unwavering ones. Intensity peeked in the mystically heavy atmospheric pressure.

"No, you didn't… As a problem child, I require proof from the people I trust. And what you did that day was all the proof I needed to know I could trust you with my life." An emotional smile cracked Deidara's lips. "You saved me from me."

"And I don't regret a moment of it. No matter how difficult you were or how badly you treated me."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Is that an apology in the works?"

"H-Hell no!" Deidara shot up from the couch, obviously flustered. "It just makes me feel a lot better about what I did."

Deidara ruffled the younger prospects' hair with a condescending smirk. "Later, squirt!"

"Wait, come back! What did you do?" The door slammed quickly after the sentence was completed.

* * *

Some hours elapsed since Deidara scampered out leaving Naruto to nap in anticipatory fear. Whatever he did was bound to either frighten, scare, or terrify Naruto. Wait those were all synonyms weren't they?

Either it would induce fear or anger Naruto beyond the trinity of the gods.

Deidara must have picked out a casket he liked. A lot.

A knock at the door stirred a Naruto. Alarmed but groggy, he hurried to the door in a rash blur. Nearly ripping the door opening it, he saw a forbidden ravishing face.

Looking like a delicate doe, he blinked a few more times than necessary, mazarine spheres welling with amazement.

"S-Sassuke?" Naruto stammered.

A lop-sided grin blessed those accursed lips as moved in a suave, hypnotizing manner, "Hey."

Setting forward past the doorframe without permission, he pecked the soft cheek much to Naruto's chagrin. The tall Uchiha then proceeded to press a sequence of fluttery kisses and playful nips from his jaw to the uncharted territory of his neck.

Naruto didn't know when he closed his eyes and began mewling like a kitten in heat but all he knew that it needed to stop. Like global warming. Like bureaucracy. Like floral clothing.

Seriously.

He pulled away in a blend of consequences of just kisses. Naruto knows where kisses led. To couches and bedrooms. And people didn't just relax on those. No, siree, they did not.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his breath still escaping like a breath leprechaun was robbing him blind of air. Those little bastards.

Sasuke's pleased face turned into a frozen glacier cold and Naruto's body became jittery.

'Never get Sasuke mad.' Check.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" He sneered. "I was told you desired my presence for an engagement party?"

Some present Deidara could give.

That fucking bastard told Sasuke that… He always was a believable liar.

A laugh tickled Naruto's spine.

Seems his best friend knew his heart better than he did. It didn't even cross his mind that he and worked with Sakura earlier, the only remaining detail left unplanned was the reception.

But Naruto forgot. From steel eyes cascaded by side-swept carbon black bangs in contrast to the milky white canvas skin and the narrow nose and those soft, kissable lips, dimmed Naruto's memory.

"Unless you didn—"

"No, I just forgot that's all. You know me, complete airhead." Naruto gave a big smile of perfect, white teeth.

Sasuke's poor mood seemed to regress. "I know, pinhead."

"Only when it comes to you," Naruto's hand twisted the doorknob, Sasuke's intense stare thrilling a provocative smile.

A rapid smirk curled on Sasuke's face.

The blond slowly took Sasuke's hand in his own. "Come in?"

* * *

The Amazon-styled thatched gazebos stood high above the guests head as the picketed fire mosh pit centered the field of pure Bermuda. The thick tropical leaves were fastened with twine to the legs of the smaller canopies further into the yard adding a feral jungle style to the party. The satin table cloths purposely corresponded with the strapless, concord red Versace evening gown the fiancée, Lacy, sported on the elevated pergola on the slick wooden patio. The thin silk crimson ribbon on the glasses of the drinks set the denominator for the outdoor event: red.

All the guests seemed to get the hint. They all had atleast a hint of red in their attire, especially Sasuke.

He wore scarlet gemmed cufflinks and a cerise barracan shirt silhouetted by a Marc Jacobs two piece suit, with a fitting black tie.

Naruto's eyes roamed his 'technical date' with an indecent stare. Sasuke was so fucking **hot**.

He was sure he was drooling like a lewd horndog. But he didn't really care.

Men never made Naruto flood tomato red but Sasuke… Sasuke was of a different specimen, of a different species.

A god.

Yeah, that was about accurate.

Naruto was practically wearing the same thing because Naruto wished for them to match. If they were going together they should at least be color coordinated.

Strangely, it made them feel more like a couple.

They walked down the few houses to Lacy's instead of driving because there would already be limited parking and they weren't that far from the party. It just made more sense to walk.

Sasuke insisted on holding his hand the entire way there like he was some type of baby—or wait, like he was his _baby_. _Baby-boo_. Were they even?

The honey-brown haired fiancé took the hand of his soon-to-be wife as he stepped forward.

Sasuke and Naruto stood near the front, ahead of most of the crowd, but clearing out the nearby table of drinks.

"Good evening everyone. I'd like to give a warm welcome to everyone attending." The hostess of the celebration smiled at all the guests, apprehensively twirling the cord of the microphone.

"Hopefully everyone is enjoying themselves."

"Can you pass another one?" Naruto gestured toward the martini glasses filled with the beautifully blended peach colored drink.

"Slow down, dobe. This is your eighth one in fifteen minutes."

"If you're not going to pass me one then just say that. Save the lectures for someone who fucking cares, Uchiha."

A gush of liquid nearly landed on Naruto when Sasuke snatched the glass from the platter and shoved it in the mouthy blond's face.

"Hey," Naruto growled with a squint of his baby blue eyes.

"Are you taking it or not?"

Grudgingly, Naruto snatched the drink from the captor, vengefully chugging it. "I feel kinda funny." Naruto muttered to himself as he handed off the glass to a passing party worker.

Sasuke sneered, repressing the urge to smack Naruto upside the head in front of all these people. All these people.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, Lacy and Austin's wedding planner. I'm sure you've all heard of him from community weddings. He's so great at what he does. Quite the experienced gem."

They clapped for Naruto and some random fellows whistled, leaving Sasuke glaring into the crowd.

'They better not whistle,' Sasuke sniped in his head.

A tan hand lightly brushed his shoulder. "No, Naruto. I am not passing you another drink. I'm not your butler and I am certainly not a damn Labrador retriever."

Naruto bisected Sasuke to try to 'retrieve' it himself but Sasuke pushed him back.

"What the hell teme! In your _own_ **bastardly tone**, you told me to get it myself! So I'm doing just that."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at Naruto's jagged whispers.

Who knew someone so damn cute in a suit could be so annoying.

"Here's the fucking drink. Reach across me again while we're here and I'm gonna break your arm off and shove it up your ass."

Naruto drank half the drink and waggled his pink tongue at Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned down to the juvenile blond. "There's only one occasion in which your tongue would be useful to me. So unless you wish to engage in such an act with me in the near future, I suggest you stick that wonderful little appendage back in your mouth," Sasuke gave a mocking smirk.

Terrified, Naruto pulled his tongue into his mouth.

Who knew someone so damn hot could be so damn nasty.

"You are _so_ disgusting. if you think you get me to su—"

"Glad to see that everyone is enjoying the appletinis. You can't even taste the alcohol," The hostess gave a snarky chortle.

Naruto transformed into a plateau in the Grand Canyon. And so did his "date" Sasuke.

"They have—" Naruto begun.

"Alcohol in them?" Sasuke tried to cover that he was just as worried as the panicking dobe but it was ineffectual.

"Oh my god Sasuke. We have to get out of here. I don't know what I'm like when I'm drunk and I don't wanna find out if front of all these people!"

"Sorry, something came up. I'll call you. Alright?" The fiancée nodded, obviously confused as Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the yard.

* * *

Though they were just a few blocks from the house, it felt like they were eons away from home. Naruto's alcohol consumption was beginning to show on his face and in his body so much, he couldn't walk by himself anymore.

Sasuke hoisted the smaller man's arm over his shoulder, one arm encircling his waist.

"The party don't… start 'til I walk innnnnn!" Naruto hollered into the pitch dark solitude of the upscale neighborhood's nocturnal setting. He wouldn't be surprised if the owners were probably seeking out a randomly parked LAPD car to beg for their detainment. Disturbing the peace and public intoxication were charges they could get arrested for. It would be the perfect excuse to finally strangle Naruto.

"I told you not to drink so much, idiot." Sasuke snarled as he tried to get the flopping fool to walk properly. His feet felt like they were falling out from under him as well. Naruto's tipsy cat-calling he called singing and constant tripping was not bettering the situation.

"Naruto! Walk straight!"

Naruto giggled, "Don't be sucha tight ass, Sassche. Loooosen u—" Naruto's Italian loafer nicked in a depression in the slab of concrete razing them into the sidewalk with a hard thud.

A sweet whine whirled into the air from the tanned god Greek tucked prostrate underneath Sasuke.

The street lights incandesced vulgarity of the position but the two men were uncaring they were in the middle of the sidewalk, in plain sight, pasted to one another.

Hazy ash colored irises gawked into foggy azure ones; the single glance disbanded all doubt, drawing a road map to their destiny.

And they envisioned it so crystal clear.

Naruto's hand cradled the back of Sasuke's neck, his index finger tracing back to the Uchiha's clavicle bone. "_Home_, Sasske."

Yes, home. Where ever Naruto was. _Home_.

* * *

Sasuke stripped down to his boxers and collapsed to the bed in a drunken heap. He grunted, slinking his forearm over his eyes to exclude the bright lamp light from his vision as a throbbing pulse flirted with a debilitating headache.

This is why he didn't drink.

Sasuke lifted his elbow to catch a glimpse of the blond, drunkenly undressing in front of the dresser.

Finalizing the report card in his head, Sasuke transcribed that yes, Naruto was bronze everywhere.

Lithe muscles rippled in his back, and the round globes appeared plumper unclothed.

Sasuke demonstrated exemplary restraint and preposterous amounts of self-control.

He placed his arm back. He wouldn't pounce—not now.

Naruto's inebriated body found Sasuke's languid one, propping himself on one elbow as close as possible to Sasuke.

A dip in the soft mattress triggered Sasuke to sluggishly look over at all his heart desired. Funny how it was only one thing.

"_Sasuke_. On a scale from one to ten..." Naruto's hand cupped Sasuke's cheek, the warmth shocking more attentiveness into Sasuke. "How much do you like me?"

The dark eyes adjusted to the lighting in the large room as he tilted his head closer to beauty. With a jolt of accord, Sasuke's reached out to brush the rubescent cheeks and the petal smooth lips. "What if it's off the scale?" The husky voice conditioned quietly.

"Then can I have an estimate?" Earnest blue eyes challenged the Uchiha as he leaned into the divine caresses that dispelled a gray distortion constantly haunting every second he thought of Sasuke.

A skitter of angelic taction on the searing flesh of Naruto's bicep and the back of his thigh bloomed a garden of emotions in the once unadorned plain. "Twenty out of ten."

Pink lips quirked into a smile. That just might as constitute as love. "That's sounds appealing and it might even be true but… I require proof."

Naruto climbed astride Sasuke's hips, pinning his wrists alongside his head. "How about you show me?"

"Please?" Demonically lusty eyes pierced the safety net of Sasuke's skin careening the suppressed—rejected ultimatums to solve the feelings the smaller male stimulated.

"No one has to know—it can be just between us." Naruto's unlocked Sasuke's wrists, as he haphazardly pressed kisses on the expanse of the pale chest in a frenzy of undelivered yearning. The devilish tongue came out to play, twirling on the unsuspecting nipple.

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, fighting the groan trying to break free.

He felt a loss of contact on his bud but a distinct draw of nails erotically pulling at his boxer waistband, his hand exploring past the boundaries. Naruto straightened on Sasuke's hip bones, tracing enticing circles on the smooth pelvis, delving even lower. Sasuke looked up to see tears, about to spill over the brink from emotional frustration. "I just want… I need...this—you. Please, just grant me this?"

Naruto required Sasuke's compliance to proceed into the unthinkable. Something his mind could barely conceive.

Sasuke supposed this is where Naruto's breaking point lied.

"We don't have to ever tell her…" Naruto shook his head, spun gold dancing along, an evident hitch in his voice.

Sasuke sighed, ignoring the inferno the frisky kitten transformed his reluctant body into. "No, Naruto."

"But Sas—"

"No. I don't want to explore intimacy with you in secret or behind anyone's back. This isn't an affair and we shouldn't treat it like one."

He wanted him in his entirety when he had a wedding ring on his finger. No exceptions.

He didn't want his validation with Naruto be a single night of passion… It felt like Naruto was trying to say goodbye to him.

He already decided Naruto would never leave him. He was marrying this man right here. Naruto was everything you waited a lifetime for. No way in hell was he allowing something so special to escape… Not from him, Sasuke _Uchiha_.

He wanted it to be one of many. Preferably ones where Naruto _wasn't _doped up on alcohol.

The intimacy was layering heavy on his caramel flesh as Sasuke pulled his hand into own for comfort. Naruto looked at it, resenting the melancholy of anxiety poisoning his lungs. Was it wrong that he wanted confirmed loyalty from Sasuke? Not with words. Not with cliché touches. But something tangible. Something so memorable, a medical amnesia couldn't obliterate it from his memory banks.

But Sasuke said no. Heedless of how much he didn't like the answer but, he had to honor and respect it.

But Sakura in the dress. It was a blow to his fucking spline. It was unfair he always felt like was always competing with her, even in her absence. _She_ had a fucking dress as proof of their imminent matrimony while he had _nothing_.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The tears spilled over and trickled down in hot streaks.

"Go to sleep," He suggested in a somber tone, pulling at the hand joint with his, tucking the blond safely under his chin.

'_Just wait for me.'_ Sasuke kissed the sea of gold.

Hearing the one sound he always dreaded, Sasuke turned off his phone to prevent Sakura's calls from waking Naruto.

* * *

_I feel so untouched__  
__And I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you__  
__It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now__  
__Need you so much somehow__  
__I can't forget you__  
__Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

-The Veronicas

* * *

Feed (My black hole/Ego) Miranadaaaa, or oooo, she's gonna feast on you. You can't have that can you?

She is STARVING this weekend. On another note…

Why in God's green earth did my gay, very gay, okay, 20/10 (has a boyfriend gay) gay friend try to kiss me on the lips? And no, we are not close friends at all, so he is not in love with me. And no he's not bisexual.

Eh, '_til next time_.

* * *

**NKY.**

P.S. Next chapter will be the second to the last.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The delay was attributed to me perfecting this chapter. Thanks for everything you guys leave me, (=

Warning; Noneeee.

**The Wedding Planner**

Summary: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

"You're insufferable you know that? With your… duckass hair and your… smug face. I should just knock your block off." Naruto stormed into the twin doors of with a flame of irritation ablaze on his head.

Sasuke caught the door, rolling his eyes. If he had a brick for every time Naruto lost all patience with him and threatened his well-being he would have a fucking Saudi Arabian palace by now and probably be featured in the Good Housekeeping magazine as the lead story. The article would be lengthy but magnificent nonetheless. They'd ask endless questions of architecture, time and effort and he would call the structure's creation a secret.

They reached the center desk and Naruto asked to book the hall for early Friday. 2 days from now.

Sasuke felt rushed. Everything was coming together and it was now or never.

They took the elevator to the third floor to speak with receptionist about the available vendor seat for tomorrow morning.

"Hello! How may I help you today sir?" Sasuke hung behind Naruto allowing him to do all the speaking. He knew nothing about weddings or what they consisted of, hence the wedding planner to handle his 'wedding affairs.'

"Hello, I'd like to book this room for Friday morning." Naruto gave a professional smile.

"Okay, we have it free here from ten to three. Is that okay?" The brunette, blue eyed woman eyes flicked up from the log.

"Yes, that's perfect." Naruto nodded furiously.

"Okay, sign this form to complete the reservation," Naruto picked up the pan and signed the papers, effectively ignoring the fine print. Pushing the paper on the slick maple wood back to the young woman, she took the papers with a gracious smile.

"Thank you, feel free to browse." She gave a nod of acknowledgement to Sasuke, which he returned in kind.

Sasuke and Naruto left the hall and returned to the open room of small rose vases, white table clothed tables, and vine schemed chairs.

The Uchiha sauntered to through the sea of chairs, thoughtfully touching the table. "Do you… like this?" Sasuke asked, prompting the blond to stop right in his tracks.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto turned, his blond brows furrowed. "Why?"

Sasuke gave an unreadable look. "No reason."

"Just taste it." Naruto pushed the fork-full of strawberry truffle cake to Sasuke's lips.

"No. I detest sweets." Sasuke recoiled in disgust.

"Please, it's not that sweet, I promise!" Sasuke looked into the sparkly blue eyes twittering with faith.

Oh, his wounded taste buds. And ego.

"Fine."

"Aw, thank you," Naruto grinned, reminding Sasuke the murder of his tongue was well worth it.

Naruto took a small portion from the slice on his plate and pushed it toward Sasuke.

"We don't have a commercial flyer and it's going to be summer! Why don't we have a flyer! Are you trying to get me fired?" The graphic designer responsible for advertising yelled at her photogenic partner.

"N-No…" The tall man shrunk away from the small feisty brunette.

Her head pulsed with frustration as she looked at the open room.

"Take a picture of that! Hurry!" The man fumbled with the camera, zooming in quickly and snapping a few shots of the men across the floor.

"Okay, use those. They're so adorable. Have those canvased in the hallway. I'll talk them and make the new brochure."

She yipped with glee.

Life was great.

"If I were a cat, would you keep me?"

"Yes, but in the backyard."

"With a cat door?"

"No. I'd prefer to watch you on the patio, clawing at the back door, begging for dry cat food and milk."

"I figured. You're a true sadist bastard."

He guessed Sasuke had always been that way. Itachi _was_ his older brother and he suspected him of being Alexander the Great. He had to be.

When they strolled into the corridor, prepared to ask them to pick up the figurine from his home, Naruto screamed bloody murder.

"Oh, my God! Sasuke, that's us! They took a picture while we were in there!"

In the blown up photo, Naruto gently placed the fork inside Sasuke's mouth, the plate of cake in the other hand, with an angelic, serene grin. The tall dark haired seemed to have formed a protective wrap around the man—appearing as if they were hours away from tying the knot.

Sasuke smiled.

"This can't stay here! Sakura will see it!"

"Let her." Sasuke pulled out his phone and snapped pictures with his cellphone, slipping a pamphlet with their face on it into his breast pocket.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Naruto pulled out his blackberry and punched in a few numbers.

"Hello, Miss, good morning." Sasuke glanced back at the blond.

"There's a photograph in this hallway—No! Please, take it down! He's not my fiancé! I—Hello?" Naruto looked the cellphone.

"She said absolutely not." Sasuke summarized.

"Can you stop gloating?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Sakura's gonna kill me," Naruto whined throwing his hands down. "She's outside. How do we get her to not come inside?"

"We'll figure it out. Just follow my lead?" Sasuke asked, gray eyes begging for Naruto's trust and Naruto wordlessly obliged.

"Okay."

They stood in front of the sidewalk of the prestigious vendor, the tall building overshadowing the two men's lying faces.

Sakura's quizzical gaze caused Naruto to fidget.

He had to hold it together or else she would be on to them.

"Don't come inside." Sasuke ordered with a stone cold face.

"Why?" Perplexed green eyes narrowed.

"It's a wreck in there." Naruto answered for Sasuke.

"It is?" She pulled her purse on her shoulder, straightening her stance.

"Yes, the smell in there is horrible. Like someone lit horse shit under a methane flame."

"Threw up a couple of times." Sasuke pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Seriously?" Her jades widened.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"You don't… wanna go in there." Naruto looked back at the building. The pink haired woman watched a woman walk out looking rather satisfied with her appointment. She even pulled out her cellphone with a grand smile.

"No, no," Naruto scolded as Sakura tried to walk around him. He pulled her back to her position stationed in front of them.

"Then, I don't want to have my reception there." She shrugged with a scowl.

"Oh, it'll be fixed by tomorrow."

"But—"

"By tomorrow everything will go on without a hitch."

"We'll handle it. You can… you leave now." Sasuke patted Naruto's back in a comfortable way that made Sakura tremble with a pint of fear. When had the two males become so close in her absence?

She could have sworn they were at each other's throats about last month. When was the turn around? And where was she?

She shook it off as nothing, pulling a smile together for the men.

"Okay. Tomorrow's the big day. So excited. I'll see you at home, Sasuke."

Naruto closed the glossy door behind him.

"So, tomorrow's it, huh?" Til death do you part." Naruto sauntered toward Sasuke in the back room of the church: the place he would help Sasuke get dressed tomorrow. Get dressed to prepare for a life without him.

"You'll be married and have children..." Naruto eyes stroked the floor. "And you won't remember me..."

Sasuke was sitting in the burgundy flatbed couch near the window, his lungs clambering in his chest.

"I know you asked me to marry you… And I thought about it and…" Sasuke's ears perked, straining for the anticipatory answer. When the smile twitched on Naruto's face - Sasuke knew the answer, he just knew.

"No, I'm saying no." Naruto felt like he should have been slayed for causing the hurt and confusion that betrayed that beautiful face. The beautiful face of the person that loved him with every fiber of his being.

"But Naruto I—" _Love you_.

"Sasuke—" _I love you_. "had fun with you... but it's over now."

As Naruto released a shaky breath and tears welled in Naruto's crystal blue eyes. Sasuke could tell this was no revolving door.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

As Naruto left without another word, his pained sob slicing through the door, Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to dispose of the ache shooting in his heart. He shut his eyes, surrendering to the overwhelming despondency.

Sasuke whispered to the loneliness, "No, _I'm_ sorry." _For asking for so much._

The whosh of cold air snapped at the tip of Naruto's nose as he ran to his car, his tears blinding his vision.

Of course there were poetic lines and infinite songs about heartbreak that Naruto could potentially relate to but his mind blanked out.

He could only think of one word: Stupid.

This was stupid. Falling in love with Sasuke was stupid. And he was stupid for falling in love with Sasuke.

He just hoped Sasuke could forgive him. For rejecting him. For leading him on. For making him fall in love with him.

After all these years his clay heart finally cracked— and Sasuke had the other piece.

_Don't listen to the mouth. It lies. Don't listen to mind. It's unbalanced. Please listen to the eyes. They're the only window the soul has left… Trust me I know._

_-Anonymous Writer._

Okay, do not shoot! Please, put the gun down… *steps closer*

Me and my blackhole can explain if you satisfy her, haha xD

Well, Last Chapter Next Time. It's been a good run though, haha.

I apologize. I have been busy with high school. Please don't hate me for learning.

**Brazen Advertising**: If you like male pregnancy, I have taken the time to write one for you. It's called Doubleheader, [If you haven't already seen it]. ANNNND, if you're into that sort of thing, by all means, go read it. (because I know you guys love SasuNaru (: ] Tell me and Miranda your thoughts… So we don't have to eat you and your family, friends, and kids, if you have any. –We love the taste of children-

But seriously, if you like it, or don't… Lemme know. Every little bit of motivation helps, sweeties :D

I love you guys, even if you don't like me, I love you too (;

N**K**Y.


	11. DDay!

Omg, yesterday was my birthday. I'm 17 now bisnatches. So, I decided to finish this, forever… So Sad.

Here's the end—please don't cry on the keyboard or your phone. It's very unbecoming. I would know T,T

Thank you to everybody for everything. It means the world.

**The Wedding Planner**

_By: N a i. i. Y u k i._

**Summary**: My wedding planner is a complete dobe… He's loud, annoying, and forgetful… But the worst part about the situation is that… I think I'm falling in love with him. Great.

**Warnings**; Lemon Juice anyone? It's my first time setting up a full stand if you know what I mean… Try to enjoy it? (*.*)

**D-Day**

The brisk winds whistled below the blazing sun rays on the unusually warm morning. Traffic was beginning to pick up on the crowded backstreets as businesses were preparing to open and serve their impatient customers. Young college undergrads were taking their morning walks with their Pomeranians before they went to work as older business men scurried into the open cafes for a quick cappuccino.

All the preparations made Sasuke even more anxious.

He was already in his Armani tuxedo and pressed for time.

The large stain glassed windows were already open for the ceremony that was set to begin in forty-five minutes.

Everything was tapered, waiting to be set in motion, it just needed proper execution.

Starting… Now.

"43, 44, 45,000. Here, go." Sasuke handed off the bills to the shaggily dressed driver.

She smirked with an acknowledging nod, pulling at her traveler's cap. "You didn't have to pay me, you know?" She blinked at the stacked combinations of hundreds and fifties.

"I believe anyone working in the midst of love, should do it," She comforted the bills in her raggedy French latch jacket and flashed a glowing post martial smile, "For free."

All humor derailed when she stepped back onto the busy sidewalk. "I could see it in your eyes from the moment I saw you." She sympathetically cupped his cheek, as she conceived Sasuke's greatest fears in his sunlit gray irises. The fear that he couldn't get Naruto to say yes the second time around.

She knew he had the ability to get Naruto to be his forever; he just needed to believe in himself. If he did, everything would come together.

Naruto in his _right_ mind couldn't have said no to Sasuke.

Impossible.

If he did, he must have been high on that strong mushroom shit.

"I wouldn't agree to get Sakura trapped in rush hour traffic if I didn't believe you could convince Naruto into a marriage ring." Ella winked. "Now go get your husband."

"Thanks, Ella." A grateful smile inched onto Sasuke's pale face.

"My pleasure doll. Now go. Remember, he's the wedding _plan_ner and things aren't going according to _plan_… Mmmm, you should get him before he has a coronary." She blew a kiss as she climbed into the Cadillac limo.

Sasuke laughed to himself. That was beyond the truth. Instead of bringing in a confession—he might have to bring in a stretcher instead.

Hurrying into the church, Sasuke was silently glad his parents hadn't arrived yet. He didn't exactly want them to see him beg in front of Naruto like a shameless zoo animal. He would undoubtedly lose their respect for_ever_.

But it was so worth it.

Ino was holding her bouquet of peonies as she exited the church, running face first into Sasuke's chest. It was like skipping into a hard brick wall. Not something you'd want to do so early in the morning. Recovering from the pain, he heard a slightly panicked Sasuke ask, "Have you seen, Naruto?"

Rubbing the tip of her aching nose against her forearm to extinguish the pain, perplexed she gave a slow reply, "He's in the back in the garden. _Why_?" Ino's MAC made up face crinkled in confusion.

"Thanks." Sasuke moved around her and ran down the hallway past the chapel doors in the direction of the garden.

"Thanks?" Ino frowned. "Wait, where's Sakura and when did you get manners! Sasuke?"

The Uchiha ignored her petulant screams, reaching the wooden posts hugged by evergreen vines.

Breathless, Sasuke was frozen by awe.

Naruto surrounded by forests of tastefully arranged genetically engineered blue roses, their slick dew dripping petals brightened the dreary monotone garden, injected a dozen needles of fear into his bloodstream.

Naruto was pleasantly placed into the scenery, almost like he was posed for a strategic portrait picture. No, not posed but born to be adorned by such beauty because it accented every gorgeous feature he had.

If Sasuke wasn't enamored by the other million moments he knew he could have been, he definitely was now.

His heavy breathing withered but the shortness of oxygen remained and he knew it was because everything that he ever fantasied about lied just a few steps away—in his reach—and it was in his power to obtain it, then retain it. Forever.

Advancing like a sly cheetah, neither of them breathed a word.

Bricked, Naruto was speechless. He hadn't seen Sasuke since he had unexpectedly rejected him. He had no idea how to react. What to say, what to do… If there was anything he should do at all. The next time he planned to see Sasuke was at the altar, the place where he could no longer intervene or say anything that would make Sasuke more resistant to the marriage than he already was. He just wanted to close this small intersession of his life so he could move on and try to forget, everything.

Sasuke had his own life before him, he would have one after.

Right?

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Where's Sakura?" Naruto felt his hands begin to clutch onto his hands trying to keep them from shamefully jittering.

'Oh God,' he whispered to himself, trying to get ahold of the dangerous conclusions his mind was jumping to.

'Yes?' That ominous voice answered, only making him internally groan…

'Not you.'

On the unpaved rubble path, Sasuke walked with an indecipherable expression in a slow, calm stride. Naruto's eyebrows crunched together as the nervousness inside of his body peaked and he couldn't help but call out to the blank Uchiha again. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke seemed to ignore that he was even speaking to him.

Standing in front of Naruto, glassy blue eyes looked up at unreadable grey ones and a gasp victimized his throat. Exchanging not a single word with Naruto, he suddenly fell to one knee.

Naruto panicked as Sasuke took his hand into his own.

The thin Cali air thickened and Naruto crumbled at the wavering breath Sasuke released. His index finger stroked the interior of Naruto's right hand, tracing the contour lines of Naruto's delicate palm, apparent he was trying to soothe his nervousness and find a cure to the words dying in his throat.

"Sasu…ke?" Naruto felt his voice crack, wishing Sasuke would speak and tell him exactly what was going on.

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed the tremoring hand without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"You didn't give me a chance to even speak before you… broke my heart," Sasuke openly mused, reminiscing on worst night he had ever experienced in his life. The night Naruto clearly made his decision.

Naruto felt his eyes uncontrollably water at the memory. God, that night had been awful. Naruto could barely drive home without taking quick moments to wipe the tears obscuring his vision. It was miracle he safely reached his home where he could cry as hard as wanted to, needed to… It was the hardest he ever cried in his entire life and yet he still couldn't pinpoint exactly what he was so torn about.

Personally he allowed a waterfall of memories over the last few months pour over his confusion as he tried to get Sasuke's straying attention, "Sasuke…"

"It's not often during someone's lifetime that you ask someone to spend the rest of your life with you. It's not often you put your heart on the line like that… And I'd be foolish to not fight for you." Sasuke focused on the likes of Naruto's hands too unsure to look into Naruto's frightened eyes.

"Naruto… I want to make you happy. I want to be the cause of your smile, I want to be the person you come home to, and I want to be the first thought that crosses your mind in the morning…" Sasuke's sinfully convincing gray eyes locked with the teary blue ones, nonverbally villianizing the idea of telling him no again. He wouldn't accept it this time...

"In the short amount of time I've gotten to know you, I slowly realized that you're an extension of myself—the kind people spend their entire life searching for… And I don't want to just let you go and forget you…"

The sincerity melted Naruto to a puddle to the ground. His emotions actively quarreled, one side begging him to give in, to except, to assent, while his valid logical side urged him to stay vigilant for trickery while remembering his profession. While they pummeled one another, the medium felt like it was dancing on a molten lava surface, dancing between the two difficult choices, gravitating toward the man of his dreams: Sasuke.

"I want you to stop running… To stop running from what you're feeling. To stop running from me. You have _nothing_ to be afraid of, Naruto." Desperation flashed in the muted silver eyes as Naruto felt textured sunshine blond hair tickle his watery eyelids. Shaking like a slip-strike fault, Naruto felt trimmed nails dig into the meat of his palm as lonely hearts embraced arm and arm through the soul's beautiful windows.

Naruto felt his vocal chords pull together for one last hoorah, "A-after my parents got divorced when I was eight, I was traumatized. All the arguments, all the fighting, and all the heartbreak… As a naïve child I just wanted my parents to stay together even though… I knew they couldn't."

Sasuke raptly braided himself into every word, every letter, and every staggering breath. Every time he kissed Naruto, shamelessly flirted, and made him earsplittingly grin, he reluctantly admitted to himself that he was unfamiliar with Naruto's past. From the first day he recognized his interest in Naruto, he became more and more curious about the beautifully astounding blond. This was finally his opportunity to learn a quick lesson in Naruto: 101.

"They suffered—especially my mother. She tried to be strong for me but I saw her pain. _Everyday_… And I knew that if I was ever in her place I wouldn't be able to survive. So I starved myself from any romantic bonds and primarily focused on my studies after I decided wanted to be a wedding planner. The best the world has _ever_ seen."

Inhaling the bountiful coniferous scent, he forced himself to continue, "Along the way I convinced myself that if the first day of marriage is as perfect as can be that maybe, just maybe it would elevate couples to an everlasting road to happiness." Naruto looked at the pale hands, molding over his words last words, visions of the future flickering beyond his better judgment. These hands. He saw them—bound to his, with future foresight in the center of his palm—no wrinkles.

With his hand thrust into the firm chest, Naruto's mouth painfully quivered as he felt the pulse of his heavy heart. "Naruto, I'm never going to hurt you. You can't live your life based on your parent's mistakes. Love should never hurt, Naruto."

"Will you let me prove that to you?"

Sasuke's entire body compressed—he wasn't prepared for another no.

"A-Am I worth that risk?" Sasuke looked deeply into the indecipherable expression that seemed unchanging.

Unexpectedly, Naruto's face shattered into a watery smile. "Yes… Yes."

Sasuke scrambled to his feet, throwing his arms around Naruto so hard, the blond thought he would feel the grip for the rest of his life. The warm contact of the heated skin invigorated Naruto to launch his liquid arms around Sasuke's neck. "Thank you," Sasuke whispered in the softest, most appealing voice Naruto ever heard.

'Way to make someone jump out of their skin, teme.'

Letting him go, Sasuke's internal glow noted the citrine ring. "You know that this is your engagement ring, right?"

Naruto's eye involuntarily twitched as he hissed out, "Asshole."

"I'm not religious, the slightest bit romantic, nor do I believe in clichés but," housing the geniality of a pair of True Religions, Sasuke leaned in and pressed a kiss so tender the sky and the sea blushed. "I know we're meant to be together."

"Aweee, you're so fucking sappy," Naruto laughed at his five-second fiancé, as he urged him toward the garden entrance back into the church.

"Hurry, the faster we get married, the better."

.

"Damn this is horrible," Ella sawed at her chipped middle fingernail balanced on the black leather steering wheel in the luxury driver seat.

"What's horrible?" Sakura breathlessly asked, leaning forward, blocking her middle aged mother's view of the road. "Is the traffic getting worse?" She urgently curbed her vigilance, trying to alleviate her greatest fears: Not marrying Sasuke. If she didn't make it on time to her wedding, there was a great probability Sasuke would speculate the she fell victim to cold feet. Very cold feet. But that wasn't the case.

Bouquet of peonies in hand, she was ready to say yes forever, and say yes to the rest of her life. Have children, expand their home, become Sasuke's right hand woman, and be there for everything he would ever need.

After she decided it was time she tie the knot with Sasuke, she discovered Naruto and all his remarkable talents. Even though he was a flaky, absent-minded fool at times, he was one of the best in his area. Serving famous advocates, well-known celebrities, and exotic fulltime models, he was the one people crooned over and relied on for the lavish but still causal weddings. It was all she needed to know before her ego dialed the phone. With his impressive track record, he would serve the purpose he was supposed: to become Mistress Uchiha—in style.

And she would be damned if she was going to allow a measly limo ride to prevent her from destiny.

"Oh… you're talking about the traffic…" Ella realized, looking at the car swamped street with her bright green eyes. "Oh yeah, that's pretty bad too," She admitted, returned to the catastrophe of her uneven nail.

'I'm gonna go 74th and get my nails done. Or maybe Naruto knows a good place...' Ella nodded committedly to herself, contently glancing away from the blaring honks and expanding puffs of smog just outside the safety of the Cadillac.

"I have to get to my wedding! Can you please do something? Drive!" Sakura yelled outraged by her comfort in the standstill.

Ella didn't even look up from her nail file as she pressed the automatic limo divider to filter out the hysteric yells of the Vera Wang dressed bride.

"You do _not_ get to talk to me like that…" She mumbled to herself, disregarding the bangs on the thick, black visor. "Sasuke did not pay me enough to do this."

The screeches and the redundancy of her commands reminded Ella. "I won't get to see their wedding. Damn," she silently cursed further, glad she helped Sasuke but furious she wasn't going to see the fruition of their love.

"Wait, it's being recorded." She growled with relief and continued filing.

All was well with the world again.

.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, peering down the aisle overcast with fibers of blue rose petals, spirals of the chosen flowers towering from the ceiling. Bushels of sapphire thorny stems crowded the diamond encrusted silk background veil draped behind the altar. The intricate splay of blue paint splashed across the fabric livened the quiet scene. Faux trees standing between each bench holding moon blue stained ribbons casting from branch to branch, vines of more of the blue flowers supplied a feral brutality to the sweet, dainty wedding.

The contagious virus of gossip broke out among the impatient audience as they waited for the "groom" to attend his own wedding. They had been waiting the full 45 minutes and Sasuke couldn't say they were happiest crowd in the world. Actually they were on the verge of angry mob—Sasuke didn't deal with angry mobs because that required proper certification. Like a master's degree? In riot control? Validating, Sasuke turned back from the pool of formally dressed attendees and back to his fiancé. Well the male one—and proceeded to usher out damage control. The convincing in the garden wasn't going to be enough. Naruto was breaking his moral code and surrender his survival techniques, not to mention a shred of his identity. More sugar coating and more promises wouldn't do it. He needed the people whom he had called to show and he needed them right…

"Naruto," A delicate feminine, channel opened and caused the jumpy two to thrust their bodies toward the secondary entrance.

Blue eyes blinked as the pink lips had to resist the urge to allow a piercing scream to escape his tightened throat. "Mom?"

The blood read haired woman that didn't look a day over 28, embraced a beige shall, "Sweetheart, are you still scared?"

Sasuke smirked; just the person he was waiting for. Maybe she could get him the results he was so graciously awaiting for.

Her darling sapphires grinned, as her peep toe beige lamb leather Burberry pump slugged closer to her son and his respective fiancé.

"You shouldn't be." Her hand climbed from her ceramic-wrap taupe strapless dress to Naruto's soft cheek, clamping the soft muscle between her fingers tightly.

"Mom!" Naruto whined, soothing his aching cheek well after she removed the ailing pressure.

"I don't know if Sasuke told you…" Kushina's glistening eyes glanced at the tall Uchiha with a fond expression as her black hand-held purse changed hands allowing her to pat the breadth of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Told me what?" Naruto's voice was distorted by the hard rubbing administered to his cheek. Despite his mother's small frame she had the muscles of a decade career body builder. How? The world would never know.

"He found me, told me who he was and what he wanted with my son."

"What he wanted with…me?" Sasuke nodded, his shut eyes intensifying the smugness of his characterized deadly smirk.

Kushina smiled at the cockiness of the Uchiha. "Yes. I have to admit, it was a beautiful conversation. He contains all the eloquence of a classic theatrical poet—a master at speech… He told me his predicament in such detail and conveyed his emotions with such depth, that I believed every word that he spoke."

Naruto paused in his relief efforts and carefully listened to his mother's informative tale—feeling like jumping out of his skin.

"And I have to say, I approve."

"You..? Approve?"

"Is there an echo in here?" She furrowed her thin red eyebrows.

Sasuke slightly winced at the question. So this is where Naruto's bad attitude derived from?

Sasuke wasn't surprised it was from a small woman… Naruto behaved like one himself. A PMSing one.

Stunned, Naruto didn't reply. Everything was happening so fast…

Sasuke had asked him to marry him again…

He said yes.

After seeing all these people, he got a slight case of cold feet.

His mother showed up to inform him she approved of their wedding.

Because, she already met Sasuke.

Damn, this day couldn't get any crazier.

On top of that, Sasuke wouldn't mention where Sakura was. Maybe, she finally dropped off the face of the earth and into the pit of hell.

Sounded relaxing enough.

"Sweetie, true love only comes around one time and… It's kind of like a bull—if you don't grab it by the horns, it'll bulldoze on by… Like the wind." His mother looked at Sasuke, noticing Naruto's absorbent demeanor. Blowing down, she glided closer to her son.

"Naruto, I know your father and I didn't work out… And we made marriage look impossibly painful. For that, I apologize. You should have never had to see that. I should have been a more protective mother… I should been there for you more to let you know that it was my battle, not yours and your destiny wasn't to endure such a agonizing process but mine." His mother wiped tears away from her make-up less face. She was a true beauty from head to toe, inside and out.

"I'm sorry, I've never apologized but I need to."

"Mom," Naruto sadly shook his head, the onset of a small set of waterworks casting a dark shadow over the 'glamorous occasion'. "Don't—"

"No, Naruto. I at least owe you that. I owe you that because I might be the reason you refuse something so wonderful," She quickly grabbed at both of Naruto's hands.

"Naruto, don't sacrifice everything in the future because of your past," She urged.

"Sasuke's heart is pure. If I could visualize on how Sasuke regarded you, I would have to say he probably thinks you walk on water."

Sasuke chuckled. His _mother-in-law_ wasn't short of the truth and that was for certain.

"Do you feel the same way about Sasuke?" An encouraging smile draped Kushina's beautifully plump lips as she choked Naruto's knuckles.

Tears curled at the corners of Naruto's emotional turquoise blue irises. "Yes, mom."

That was an understatement of the fucking century.

For all that was true and faithful, he was the one who _felt _first and the one who _felt _more.

"Then just let go, Naruto," Kushina advised, the different shades of blue coming to a mutual understanding.

"You don't have to always be in control—sometimes, it's okay to let go and just fall…"

"And I'll be there to catch you, every time." Sasuke stepped over, pressing a light kiss on the temple of the blond wedding planner.

Caring grey eyes glinted. "I promise."

A corrosive absence of sound was broken after the promise by Naruto's gorgeous laugh, through the tears he had shed.

He whispered with the happiest smile his mother had ever seen his face ever seen, "I think I'm ready,"

.

"Mommy, I'm not going to g-get married!" Sakura sobbed, her thick mascara and eyeliner streaming down her nude powder foundation cosmetics.

Mrs. Haruno couldn't believe this was happening. Waving a stray curl from her vision, she watched her daughter submerge into a fit of tears. Trying to soothe her, she stroked her back through the expensive fabric of her bridal gown.

"Baby, don't say that… This is just a complication."

In the deep gray leather limo seats her pink haired mother offered comfort but none of it seemed to help. The traffic had her bound her beyond her control.

Was this fate's way of telling her it was over from here?

"Sakura, everything that is the meant to be, will be."

.

"Mom, does dad know?" Naruto asked, adjoining his left hand with Sasuke's.

"Of course he's coming to support his only son." She laughed like the question had the obvious answer in the world. "Go honey, the altar awaits you both." Her sapphire eyes slid up to Sasuke and his Cheshire grin.

Turning away to find the desire of an untainted self-paved destiny, the walked a few steps before he remembered to something that was just important as what he was about to do.

"Oh yeah," he blinked. "Mom, I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too, Naruto."

Sasuke took one last glance, mouthing, 'Thank you.'

She gave a dutiful nod, aware that Naruto was already pulling Sasuke along eagerly.

"C'mon teme, lessgo!"

.

Ignoring the awkward, puzzled stares of the guests they slowly strode down the aisle that Naruto had once threatened for Sasuke's head 'to roll down' some few months ago.

Funny how things can change.

How people can change.

Funny, how he changed.

"From the moment I kissed you on the lips in your sleep, I knew it was you," Sasuke seductively whispered staring ahead at the priest with the book of nuptials.

"You kissed me while I was asleep?"

"Hell yeah."

Naruto laughed. "You're lucky I believe in the heaven or you would be losing a _substantial_ amount of teeth right about…now."

"Should you be threatening your fiancé with bodily harm?"

"No, but there's no specific law against it."

"Legalities are your best defense?"

"Yes, what's your excuse?"

"I had to be sure."

"Be sure of what, you colossal asshole? Make it good Uchiha or I'm going to make good on that promise of shoving my foot—"

"That what I was feeling was real."

"Oh that's why…in the morning…"

"In the morning, what?"

"My lips were sore! What the hell did you try to do, suck my face off?"

"And if I did? There's no law against it."

"How dare you use my words against me. I don't think I wanna marry you anymore."

"That's not funny, Naruto."

"Good then don't laugh."

They reached the altar facing one another profoundly gazing into one another's eyes.

"There's been a change in plans," Sasuke whispered over to the bald church official without ever sliding his gape away from his fiancé.

"Sasuke, you have to answer this question truthfully before we do this."

"Yes?"

"Where the hell is Sakura?"

"Honestly… I don't know. All I can tell you is, she's somewhere in Los Angeles."

"Sasuke, what did you—"

"Naruto," Sasuke's left thumb dragged across the pillow-soft tan hands.

"It doesn't matter because I _don't_ love _her_ and I _don't_ want to marry her. I only want to think about _you_ right now and how I'm going to make you mine for as long as you allow me to have you."

Petrified—with an onslaught of butterflies, Naruto fought the urge to kiss the image of perfection before him. He had to have patience, like Sasuke had patience for him.

'Oh my God. This is really happening.'

'Yes, my son, it is. Go forth and—"

'Who are you?'

'Do not question me, my son, or I will strike you down where you stand.'

Naruto tried to remain calm in head. 'Alright. Alright. _Chill._'

He didn't exactly want to be struck down right when he was about to be married… Not only would that be unflattering, it would be highly humiliating. How would he explain that to Sasuke?

'_Uh, I questioned God, so he attacked me?'_

Yeah, and then Sasuke would check him into the psych ward.

Naruto thought it was best if he just left this thing alone and just focus on the divine moment.

"What the hell is taking them so long? Are they going to get married or not?" An elderly man, fitted into a simple but eloquent two piece tux stamped his cane. "I haven't got all fucking day. I have two doctor appointments and my liverwurst is in the fridge waiting for me… This is some bullshit..."

His thin, black haired niece, moved to silence his endless ramblings her backless dandelion yellow gown. "They're going to begin soon… In the meantime, please, shut up."

Naruto turned behind him to see the bride's maids idly standing by without trying to disrupt. Why weren't they trying to pull them apart or interfere? They were _Sakura's_ bride's maids…

He would love to ask Sasuke that lovely question but he would probably just tell him not to worry about it—

"Naruto, your eyes should be over here. Don't worry about them." Sasuke smiled, loving how shy and insecure Naruto looked back him.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another," The priest read from the open book, smiling at the nervous blond and confident black haired man.

Cheeks colored more vividly than the skin of a red apple, the blue gaze surveyed the reflection of fortune and glee silverish eyes held, obliged to be standing here. The harmless liquidation of Naruto's heart shared the indescribable electrons of charging passion Sasuke emitted. His transponders received every passing transmission and If this priest didn't hurry soon, the universe was split clear in half.

"Sasuke, will you have Naruto to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor her and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sasuke held tighter onto those small hands he would have to hold for the rest of his life. "I do," His smoky voice echoed against the rose-decorated church walls.

Turning to the small blond, the priest returned the question with small variation. "Naruto, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor and keep him, forsaking all others, keep you onto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"Hell yes," Naruto enthused.

The priest frowned, "An 'I do' would suffice."

"Oh," Naruto's expression fell. "Sorry, I do."

"Repeat after me."

"Hey, did I miss anything?" The tall blond haired man that identified as Minato Namikaze weaved around the stickily branches and slid next to his ex-wife who quickly made room for him.

A duffle of familiar spikes glistened in the incandescent toga lamp surrounding the premise of the chapel, as his bright grin illuminated Kushina's world, just like he used when they were formerly husband and wife.

Some habits just die hard.

As Minato, watched the proceedings, his burly form became an umbrella over Kushina, closer than someone who was watching a wedding should be.

"You didn't miss a thing. You're witnessing the beauty of love, right now." Her soft hand gradually moved to cover a single callous hand—the hand she held for so long in the past.

"I, Sasuke, take Naruto to be my wedded husband, to have to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," Sasuke lifted the embrace of their hands to his lips, pressing a slight kiss on the back of his hand.

A great quantity of the witnesses cooed at the small gesture of limitless devotion.

"I, Naruto, take you, Sasuke, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," Naruto smiled, the happiness flooding his overflowing tear ducts.

"Excellent, do you have a ring for your husband?"

Ino promptly launched her five inch silver kitten heels toward the wedding couple, the purple hand-sized pillow with the respective rings neatly set on cushion.

Her gorgeous face was molded into a brilliant grin as she extended her arms to the two. "Congratulations, you guys."

"Thanks, Ino," Naruto sincerely said taking Sasuke's band.

"Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I wed thee."

Naruto clumsily pushed the ring onto Sasuke's left ring finger. Surprisingly, there was a chortle from the Uchiha. Naruto's quaintness was so adorable, so much that it would never cease to astound at any date in time.

Naruto knew he must have looked like a nervous wreck. What did they expect? He had seen a thousand weddings but never participated as the groom. Of course he was going to be squirming like a caterpillar. Eventful this day was be there as it may, was the natural equivalent of trying to be a construction worker for a day when all you did was observe their mannerisms for years.

"I wed thee."

Sasuke enthusiastically repeated the same process.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together—let them speak now or forever hold their peace," The priest loudly presented the opportunity for anyone—anyone to crash the seemingly perfect practice of matrimony.

There was a breaking dread in the room as Naruto swallowed his lip.

The flourish of carbon dioxide and razor-sharp iron curtain rising from the still benches, Naruto could only hear his own breathing and maybe Sasuke's.

What? No one objected?

Sasuke must have paid every single one of these people.

Feeling his nostrils flare, the bald man proceeded, "Then it is settled, by the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest shut his book as Naruto wailed, "I'm not a wo—" Interrupted, his lips were sealed with a brisk kiss.

"Mmmmph-!" He felt Sasuke draw him in and deepen the kiss, his tongue infiltrate the barrier of his soft lips skimming the inner workings of his mouth.

Roars of laughter, sky-high whistles of joy soared, and congratulatory cheers battered the previous tranquil.

Naruto felt his anger die down as Sasuke effortlessly moved his mouth against his. Charming him, seducing him.

He was kissing his… husband.

He unknowingly giggled at the thought.

Husband.

It had a heavenly ring to it, like church bells.

Sasuke suckled the pink appendage one last time before brandishing some _self-control_.

"I told you all you had to do was say yes, and I'd do everything in my power to make it happen," Sasuke reminded, his eyes burning holes into Naruto's pliable disposition.

"And I never doubted you for a second, Sasuke." Naruto clung to Sasuke's waist, not wanting to let go anytime soon, regardless of the emotional commotion going on near them.

"Neither, did I." Sasuke reached for those bruised lips again for one hard kiss before he pulled him along the aisle.

The raging crowd and small flower girls threw thatched baskets of blue rose petals on them as they moved by.

Sasuke didn't try to dodge the barrage of soft ammunition. In his eyes, it was physical glorification of his successful courtship of Naruto. He finally pulled off the biggest heist in wedding planner history. And he had to say, it felt amazing.

Buried in the beauty of rose petals they reached the entrance to meet 'unexpected' persons.

Naruto smiled. "Deidara, hey what are you… Huh?" Naruto's smile withdrew as he caught full sight of the underdressed man. Rash and 'unconventional' as usual, he was in a dingy white t-shirt and a pair of holey jeans. As horribly causal the clothes he was sporting were, that wasn't the worst part. He was hunched over crying…

"Dei, why are you crying?" Naruto reached to touch him, hoping to get a sign from Sasuke's older brother but receiving none. Even though Itachi had a great understanding of the irrational man, he could never foresee the emotional weather before it conjured up a real storm.

Sasuke blankly stared at the older blond. "Is he fucking serious?"

"Sasuke…" Itachi woefully shook his head, and rubbed Deidara's back as he wiped his eyes free of the flowing tears.

Sasuke wondered if they were here for the entire wedding. Itachi was sharp as usual, in a black silk tuxedo, with a bright red tie, Roberto Cavalli dress shoes while Deidara literally looked like he jumped out of the dumpster.

You can always go to school, but you can never buy class.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, tired of the dramatics. This had to be one of the worst couples on the face. Of. The. Fucking. Planet.

"N-Naruto, y-you, slut."

Naruto scrunched his face, making sure he heard his best friend correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Y-you're you're married. Y-you whore…" Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another wondered how exactly Deidara connected those dots together.

"Want me fuck him up for you?"

Naruto gave an intuitive glance. "Do you think this heaping pile of trash is worth it?"

"Point taken."

"You got married before me…" Deidara sobbed even harder. "You're like my little brother and you got married before me…"

"He's out of his fucking mind." Sasuke glared, gritting his teeth at the infuriating antics of Naruto's 'best friend'.

When he looked over to see gage Naruto's evolving reaction, he found idiot number two bawling as well.

"Dei, i-it'll be alright… I had to marry S-Sasuke. He means so much to m-he-he-he," Naruto sobbed out, tears sliding down face. He wiped them away at Sasuke's side.

Marriage doesn't change a person. Sasuke should have known that. Naruto would still forever be an idiot, and no amount of paperwork or long years of 'playing' house would change that.

"I-I know, I cried the entire way here. Itachi woke me up and told me you were getting married. I didn't even have time t-tuh get dressed. I was just s-so depressed. Y-you're not going to have time for m-me anymore…"

They both wailed in unison.

"Ignore them," Itachi shook his head, momentarily looking away from Sasuke's displeased expression. "I got you a present."

Sasuke's ears perked. Itachi and present? It oddly sounded like a mixed combination of destruction and chaos.

A crimson bow was tied astride a small rectangular box was handed to Sasuke as he curiously eyeballed it.

"Well, don't just stare at it little brother, open it," Itachi said amongst the constant whining of their significant others'.

Sasuke glared at the command but listened, pulling at the bow and peeping inside the double compartments.

A sinister smirk slithered onto the dangerous pale lips. "Do you like?"

"Fuck yeah."

Naruto halted wiping his tears and attached to Sasuke's elbow.

"What did he get you?"

Sasuke didn't answer but instead creepily smiled.

Marriage didn't change people. Naruto should have known that. Sasuke would forever be a bastard and no amount of caring kisses or great cooking expeditions would change that.

"Enjoy."

"Definitely," Sasuke slipped the gift into his slacks. "Naruto, let's go now." Sasuke's gazed down to the man he wanted to share everything with, bridging the road of passion without a saying a single word.

Naruto nodded, allowing Sasuke to pull him along.

"You're leaving?" Deidara asked, astonished. "What about the fucking reception?"

Naruto turned to the shocked blond with a smile, "Later."

Deidara huffed as he saw them disappear and turned to his boyfriend. "Naruto's married and he and Sasuke have known each other like a minute and I've known you longer. Sasuke _married_ Naruto and I can't even get you to spend the night. You're an asshole and Sasuke's way more romantic than you. I am so tempted to break up with you, right now!"

Itachi sighed. Some things will never change.

Sasuke and Naruto fell into Sasuke's mansion, almost breaking the door off its hinges. Ravishing one another from the car ride to the front door they were almost unable to get inside the residence. Sasuke's foot kicked the door shut as he temporarily detached from the sweet mouth of his husband. Diving back in, Sasuke panted, his hot muscle delving back into the awaiting cavern.

A feeble moan escaped the wanton blond as he writhed about.

Sasuke painfully shoved Naruto into the wall adjacent to the entrance, grabbing those slender legs and securely wrapping them around his waist. The dark haired man leaned in and pressed his mouth against soft depression in his neck. Mercilessly grinding his pelvis against his husband's growing erection, Naruto trembled while fiddling with the small white buttons on Sasuke's expensive satin dress shirt. Hot and taunt with lust, he was unable to undo a single button. Becoming more and more confused with every surge of pleasure, he came to accept the new beautiful feelings he had never felt before.

Marking and biting at the supple tan neck, Sasuke pressed Naruto harder into the wall to hold him into place, unbuckling the belt to his pants. Feeling Naruto struggle with the buttons on his shirt, he gently brushed his hands away.

"No time." Sasuke grunted, "Pants off—_now_."

Naruto mindlessly obeyed his new husband, and reached quickly to remove his pants. Fighting with the buckle, he successfully undid the remainder of the hindering contraption but ran into a legitimate impasse. "Sasuke… h-help."

The glittering hues of azure gazed up at Sasuke, pleadingly.

Understanding the predicament, he slightly lifted Naruto's ass to pull the pants and boxers to mid-thigh. Feeling the quick removal of his pants, the fabric awakened the impossibly hard, dripping erection. The clear liquid dribbled from the twitching red cock as a hissy moan fell from the tortured, kiss-bitten lips. Sasuke felt his own cock pulse at the savage sound.

He moved his hands back to his own contraption and finally was able to achieve his cock's freedom. Grabbing the elastic band of his boxers, he pushed it underneath his balls.

"Sasuke—fuck, can you move any slower? Hurry it up!" Naruto snapped, feeling his body lose its patience.

Naruto's shoulder blades were unforgivingly smashed into the wall. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Naruto. I'm hurrying, goddamnit."

Their lower extremities collided educed a rattling moan and a muffled grunt from the newlyweds. The unplanned monumental strike of pleasure sliced into their bones, causing trembling rushes of ecstasy to ambush their overwhelmed systems.

Their faces came closer and Naruto's needy blue eyes begged while his mouth demanded. "You're not going the speed of someone who wants to fuck me."

Sasuke dug into his pocket to pull out the small box.

"What the—"

Sasuke discarded the extravagantly decorated box to reveal a red bottle of lube. He removed the cap to the tube and carelessly tossed it behind him.

"This is what he got me." Sasuke's pride shone as he referred to his only wedding present.

Naruto tilted his head to properly read the label. "Tomato… lubricant…jelly?"

"Yeah," He grimed out.

Catching a glimpse at his spouse's face, a hostile pang rose in his tone, "What? It's not like you're going to be eating it."

"I didn't… _say_ **anything**." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You didn't _have_ to say anything. You do know that your body," Sasuke index finger found the leaking head of Naruto's penis, smearing the hot liquid across the throbbing organ, eliciting a breathy moan, and causing Naruto's eyes to roll to the back of his head. "Speaks more than your mouth ever could."

Sasuke relieved Naruto of the delicious pressure, lifting his hand to his mouth to taste Naruto's precum.

"Delicious, husband-dear." Sasuke smiled, pulling his fingers from his mouth.

Naruto's opened his eyes, half-massed. "Fuck you, Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted, "No, I believe that pleasure is all mine."

Sasuke coated a liberal amount of lube onto three of his fingers. "I've… never done this before so you might feel some discomfort," Sasuke tenderly kissed Naruto. The blond pushed back with equal vigor, as lust glazed eyes stroked the apologetic countenance of the hot, panting Uchiha.

"I trust you completely," Naruto reassured, short of air. In no time at all, one thin finger seeped into his entrance, slowly searching, curling, easing the tensely anticipating, hole.

The blond tried to steady his breathing, rocking into the odd sensation. He gratingly sighed at the foreign operation between his legs, as he felt Sasuke add another digit. Never had he felt anything quite like it before, not unpleasant but not completely pleasurable either. Instead of rushing or complaining, he exercised the virtue of patience for the essential process. Advancing, Sasuke pushed knuckle deep into his tight, wet hole. Shivering at the responding bundle of nerves Sasuke's fingers aggravated, Naruto searched for leverage as he netted his arms around Sasuke's neck, drawing him nearer.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Keep going, baby."

Sasuke preened under the affectionate name. Only Naruto.

With the valid go ahead, Sasuke eased in a third finger, stretching the slick needy entrance, creating an appealing squelching sound.

Naruto rode the fingers wanting to get more of that tempting, bizarre pleasure building in his lower abdomen. He moaned loudly, taking initiative.

Sasuke's lust darkened eyes raked over the closing blue eyes, his rosy lips open dragging in raggedy breaths, a paint of red coating his cheeks, bright golden locks matted across the damp forehead. The intense image jolted his cock and his **patience** had finally run out.

"Rea—"

"Yes," Naruto ardently rushed out.

Sasuke relieved the pleasured hole of the fingers. He heard Naruto groan at the absence.

Freeing his left hand from the wall, Sasuke slathered lube on his cock, hissing at the cold contact. Content with the amount, Sasuke dropped the lube to the floor. Naruto instantly adjusted, pushing his ass against the head of his hard dick. Sasuke bit back a grunt, feeling obligated to give Naruto exactly what he wanted. He clutched the soft globes, spreading them apart. He guided his cock to the twitching hole, leaving a trace of precum behind on Naruto's velvety skin.

Naruto felt the blunt head pull away.

"Stop teasing me, _**fuckface**_," Naruto maliciously growled.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke warned.

Sasuke seized the open opportunity to push into the slippery, wet tavern. "Fuck…" The tight heat clenched around his cock, accepting it like never wanted him to leave. He pushed to the hilt, his balls touching Naruto's buttocks. He remained seated, feeling the contractions milking the remaining precum from his urethra. Giving Naruto time to adjust, he bit his lower lip and fought back his instinctual urge to thrust.

"Sas… ah." Naruto bucked back, trying to adapt to Sasuke's girth. It still felt strange but a good type of strange. Awkwardness united with a strong parcel of pleasure.

"Fuckkkmeee…" A high-pitched squeal broke Sasuke's concentration, and he unintentionally gave in, shallowly thrusting into his husband.

"Ah, yeah, _right_ there," Naruto merrily sighed, pushing back equally.

Enjoying Naruto's sweet reactions, he gave another test thrust.

Receiving the same positive feedback, he proceeded to put heavier weight behind his thrusts. Immediately, he found a natural rhythm and so did Naruto. Forgetting himself, his nails clawed across Sasuke's black blazer as he slammed his hips downward into the searing abyss of hot white pleasure. Sasuke returned the burning passion with hard, forceful thrusts, the slapping skin and gushing noise of pleasure flooding the foyer.

"I've been waiting for this for _sooo_ **fucking** _long_," Sasuke snarled, aware their lovemaking was elevating to the climax.

Naruto sloppily reattached his mouth to Sasuke's, kissing him desperately; pleasured moans masked by the fervent plunder.

Animalistic grunts resounded from the older man, as he felt his balls tighten. He pushed in deep as possible, pulling those thin legs further apart to gain more access. The restricting clothing prevented him from separating the legs any further. To his displeasure, he couldn't get any closer, so he ignored the limitation and focused on milking his cock.

He bit down on the sensitive neck before apologetically licking the abused wound.

Naruto's straight nose tickled the space of Sasuke's cheek, as he teetered on the edge of his first orgasm. "Sasss… Harder," It came out like an imploring sob instead of a command. Sasuke realized he was close to tripping off the edge too. Silently, he raised Naruto higher on the wall, pounding like a fractious maniac, discovering Naruto was near if not already there. The blond's innards churned tumbling over the steep quelching cliff of felicity.

Losing barring on his small link with reality, Naruto convulsed in his arms. "Sasssssskeee!" he hollered so loud the neighbors might partake fining the couple for the next month.

Sasuke felt Naruto's snatch repeatedly condense around his erection. He increased his thrusts despite Naruto's explosion of thick, sticky streams of cum and cries of completion. Naruto leaned away from Sasuke, shoving at his shoulders to remove Sasuke from his person. Tears spilled from blue eyes as his last convulsion subsided. Small tremors tingled throughout his exhausted anatomy.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke huskily asked, sounding like liquid sex.

"C-cause it's," He tried to articulate but failed because of his garbled brain. His heavy panting divided his words into disjointed syllables. "S-so good." Naruto laughed at the question, wondering if Sasuke initially thought he was emotionally demented for shedding tears during sex. How often _did _someone get that worked up during the act?

Sasuke smiled, kissing him in attempt to distract him from the continuation of his harsh thrusting. Naruto released a protesting sound, a cross between a moan and a high shrill. His hypersensitive body couldn't handle anymore pleasure with Sasuke constantly but viciously stroking his swollen prostate. A natural slippery body fluid that expelled on orgasm mixed with the applied lube, making his ass even more sensitive than it originally was.

"Suss," he pulled away from the kiss, trying to convince Sasuke to pause.

Sasuke snatched his wrists and pinned them flat against the wall.

"Naruto, please."

The smaller Uchiha wiggled but discontinued fighting off the older man. Sasuke took it as an affirmative to continue as he jutted his hips, causing a small moan to sound from pinkish lips. He took harder, more crazed movements, understanding it must have been pleasurable torture for his husband. He felt his lower regions tighten, spiraling up, feeling himself quelling tighter and tighter, until he finally unwound deep inside that tight chute, that hugged his cock like a glove.

Sasuke kissed Naruto hard, feeling the hard pumps coming to a slow halt, his pulsing cock emptying every white bead it had to offer. A soothing hand traveled into dark, silky locks as tan hips slightly bounced at the height of his powerful, body wracking orgasm.

Sasuke felt his spouse's ass milk hungrily milk every last drop as he pulled his flaccid length away as he too became a victim to oversensitivity.

Pulling away slightly and breathing hard, Sasuke observed the pristine white essence drip from the gaping hole in thick rivulets. It dirtied the colossal granite, one large droplet behind the next. Sasuke smirked feeling an enormous gallon of arrogance thrive inside him as he glanced at the cum stained floor and Naruto's spent, flushed appearance.

Sasuke's mind touched on how Naruto refused his advances, called him names, and groaned at the indication of his presence in all his high and mighty glory. In spite of the rebuking him repeatedly, here he was, eagle spread for _him_, after a session of buck wild fucking.

And who said you can't have what you want?

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke said, kissing Naruto the softest he ever had.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" The wedding planner answered with a captivating grin. A grin that made sunshine appear dark, gloomy in comparison to his aural temperament.

"We can move to the bed now," Sasuke half joked expecting a triad of Naruto's emotions to concurrently attack him but instead an innocent, content face and a smile that branched out into clarion of white and sparkling ceruleans. "M'okay, Sasuke."

.

_It's been a crazy ride._

_I know I haven't written in this crazy, old thing in a while but that's because I've been busy, living._

_I got married about two months ago. To Sasuke._

_My work load recently increased._

_And I've been getting wrapped in a lot of sex lately._

_An outlandish amount of sex. Almost to the point where it would make the Greeks and Romans look like prudes. Yes._

_And I… I call it living._

_Can you imagine me saying that? After all my stupid quotes, and all talk about merely 'existing', and my constant admittance to loneliness, even my blatant acceptance of it?_

_**I said, I'm living.**_

_Just the thought makes me want to cry because… I'm finally happy. Not content but…happy. Really happy._

_In the afternoon, I'm excited to come home and in the morning, I hate to leave._

_Can you believe one person can make you feel like that?_

_I can, because I'm living it…_

_Marriage isn't as evil or as horrible as I originally thought it was. It's actually a blinding bliss, a hazy cloud that you can't escape. Something you would never want to escape. Now, I'm not saying it makes me ignorant or unwise; it just makes me impermeable to all the probing negativity I find myself in._

_It's just funny. An ironic funny._

_Fortunately, I haven't spoken to Sakura since our wedding. By the time, Sasuke and I hurried back to his house to consummate the marriage, he had already had all her things moved and driven away. I hadn't expected Sasuke to be so efficient with his schemes but I guess I was wrong. Very wrong. The amount of strings he pulled was stupefying. Having Ella ward Sakura off by trapping her in early morning traffic? And talking to his mother the eve of the wedding? Not to mention, using Itachi for crowd control? Bastard was a smooth talker, the entire family was._

_My BFFL (Best Friend for Life) is getting married in a few weeks! I'm excited for him but laughing at him the same time. 90% of the reason he was getting married was because he was jealous of me and Sasuke but… I never told him that. He was so happy and I didn't want to ruin the moment for him._

_Speaking of ruining happy moments, I heard from Sasuke my parents were trying again each other on for size again. Supposedly our marriage inspired them to cherish the small moments in life._

_Sounds like an excuse to me or maybe it's just true what they say._

_True love never really dies; it just grows in different directions._

_Well, it's true for them atleast._

_On the other hand, I'm having an amazing day so far. Sasuke and I played hooky so we could spend more time together getting to know each other. It's fun learning to love him… He's really interesting, with his childhood stories and his witty remarks. It's kind of like he was born to make me smile._

_Last night, at my house, before he fell asleep, he told me that I was his first everything. Then he said, '__**I love you'**__ for the first time and… I was speechless. The look in his eyes and the hot touches he left on my face…_

_I knew it was real._

_After I kissed him, I said it back. How could I not?_

_When someone like Sasuke loves you, nothing else matters._

_Ahhh, Sasuke._

_He's in the room across the hall right now trying to convince his cousin, and my friend, Hinata, to not marry Kiba. From the trend of the conversation, he was offering her a lump sum of money and even a vacation home if she called off the engagement. Sasuke was easily wasting his time, there was no way she was turning away that damn dirty dog._

_But Sasuke wasn't going to give up. He's a persistent person—it was the personality trait he used to catch me._

_Ha, and now that I think about it, I don't think I'll be writing in this anymore._

_Mmm, I guess I could consider it my last entry—forever._

_I have a husband now, the person I can share any and everything with._

_With that said, I won't need to write in here anymore._

_I bid my farewell to you my personal journal._

_Thank you for listening when no one else would._

_-Anonymous writer._

Naruto scribbled it out.

_-Naruto Uzumaki._

He scribbled that out as well.

_-Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha._

Looking at it for a second, he crossed it out too.

_-Naruto Uchiha._

Nodding, he smiled.

Perfect.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke peeked over his shoulder, glaring at the notebook.

Scrambling to shut the book for the last time, he turned to Sasuke from the small wooden chair and desk.

"Nothing, just tying up loose ends, so I can fully transition into… Something new." Naruto blinked up at his husband hoping he wouldn't pry any further. A thin dark eyebrow shot up as his hands grasped the top of the chair. It was obvious he was suspicious but he didn't allow his conclusions to trump the infinite amount of trust he had.

Naruto leaned back to absorb how dazzling Sasuke was in domestic clothes, a muscle-fitting crushed white t-shirt and loose sweat pants.

Naruto grinned. It was _**all**_ his.

"I need your ass to report downstairs, it's dinner time."

"Really? What'd you make?" Naruto excitedly asked, his hair bouncing to the pattern of his happiness.

Sasuke mysteriously smirked, "Lasagna."

_-Your life doesn't have to be a fairytale to have a happy ending._

_-Naruto Uchiha._

Damn! And we're done! Thank you to everyone who's stuck by my side and read and reviewed ^.^

Tell me and Miranda what you thought one last time? ;)

This is not the end of my humor and romance stories. Sometime in the near future I'll release the other one I have written. (I promise)

And of course, It's original. {Like you don't already know…}

But in the meantime, I'm not going to stop writing. I'll finish Doubleheader (Mpreg) and Aliliopatheia. Possibly some oneshots too.

Again, –bows- Thank you (:


End file.
